


The Gifted Ones

by cruellouelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Violence, xmen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruellouelle/pseuds/cruellouelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where select few humans possess the X-gene (The gene that grants them with mutated abilities), a group of young mutants must combat those who wish to disturb the peace between humans and mutants, and the internal struggle that exists within themselves.</p><p> Sixteen year old Harry Styles, who's horribly crushing on the mysterious blue eyed boy from Cowell's Home, becomes confronted with this struggle as he discovers the power within him and the reality of mutant life.</p><p>The xmen au with the whole gang as super powered high school kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I did an xmen au except it isn't really xmen. i think you will all love it and this really is just a little teaser for what i'll post tomorrow or maybe even later today. hope you like it! even thought it has character death dont worry. it is a pretty much fun fic with a few dark moments.
> 
>  
> 
> don't sue me please. i own nothing.

Prologue

 

Anne Cox had a perfect pregnancy with zero complications. She had a son whom she called Harry.

Harry never got sick as a child, and Anne considered herself very lucky.

*

When Harry was eight, he fell out of a tree. He cried at the pain and thought he had broken his arm. When his mother rushed outside to examine the damage, the pain was gone. When he went to the doctor for the first time, he was of perfect health.

*

Harry's older sister called him a mean name when he was ten. He pushed her and she went into a state of shock. Or at least that's what they thought. Harry always thought he did something but wasn't too sure.

*

Harry was twelve and still had never been sick. His mother said he was blessed, but he had a feeling he wasn't.

He had heard of mutants in passing but his mother and sister never really spoke that much of it. He thought it was cool, though. The idea of being a super hero truly intrigued him. He had read comics and heard stories but he really wanted to become one.

He always wanted to read minds. He wanted to hear the thoughts of adults around him. The same adults who would dismiss and ignore him when he asked questions. He'd really like that.

*

Harry had his first crush when he was fourteen and in year eight. The boy he liked had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. His hair lay flat on his head in a fringe with thin brown wisps which would blow in the wind. The boy was in his English class, but he never spoke to him. He never caught his name either.

He told his mother about the beautiful boy and she was happy for him. He was relieved to hear that.

The only thing that would make it better was if he knew the boy.

A few months later, he learned his name was Louis.


	2. The Beginning of it all

Harry strode down the hallway, hurrying to his first English class for the year. He was excited to say the least. He knew he was in the same pool for English as his crush of two years, Louis.

Harry tried not to call himself a stalker, but he really was. Last year, he knew Louis' schedule from memory and knew what time he'd arrive at school and what time he'd leave. He also knew Louis sometimes took extended leaves from school. That, however, harry couldn't figure out.

Louis was a genius, though. He was top in just about all his classes even though he missed so much school.

He also knew about Louis' living. Not where he lived but how he lived.

Harry didn't know for sure but he was pretty sure that Louis lived in some kind of foster home. He would only hang with the kids in which he came to school with and left with. People in his grade like that loud kid with the Irish accent Niall, the quiet and exotic looking guy Zayn, the really worrisome and kind kid Liam, the very beautiful and sweet cheerleader Eleanor, the feisty but loving girl Danielle and the enthusiastic hooligan, Josh

Amazing how he knew all this without actually ever having a conversation with any of them. He still wouldn't call himself a stalker.

Anyway, they all only seemed to converse with each other apart from Eleanor who was a cheerleader. Even then she still only ever talked with others when necessary. They came to school together and left together with other kids who were in lower years. Harry just assumed they all lived together in some foster home or something.

There was something about them, though, that Harry couldn't quite place his finger on. Harry almost just blamed the upbringing they had. Maybe since there were so many of them they didn't need friends? It still seemed off to Harry.

Before he knew it, he was in his class. He took a seat at the back and hoped that wherever Louis sat, Harry could see him clearly.

The bell rang shortly after and students started pouring in. Louis came in, looking just as perfect as he did before they went on summer break. He and Zayn both strolled in and took the seats in front of Harry. Louis was right in front him. He almost had a heart attack. His crush was right there. So close, that if Harry leaned in, he could smell him.

'Woah there...' his not-stalking was reaching new levels.

The teacher came in and began his introductions but Harry heard absolutely nothing, harry was a pretty smart kid but ever since the years of having Louis in his English class, he just never seemed to pass. It was bad in contrast to his other grades.

Harry stared at him for the majority of the session and having Louis so close made him feel like he was in love. Louis didn't look like he was paying attention, but Harry knew he'd more than pass anyway.

 

Louis was perfect and Harry had no doubt about that.

Zayn snorted and immediately Harry got nervous. Was he laughing at him? Was he that much of a loser? Should he leave? 

Zayn nudged Louis and pointed behind him and Harry froze. Holy shit.

Louis turned around and their eyes met. Those beautiful eyes were staring right into his eyes with a warm expression. It was more than he could ever wish for. It was perfect.

Harry panicked.

The bell rang and Harry dashed out. He felt so embarrassed. He had to stay away. He was so foolish for him to have thought that he and Louis could be friends but he couldn't even look at the boy without dying of nerves.

Luck wasn't on Harry's side. It was lunch. A perfect opportunity for him to run into Louis. To make matters worse he couldn't even watch him without Louis being suspicious today because of how stupid he was.

He was very irrational today, but who wouldn't be? He and his crush made eye contact. He decided altogether maybe it was time he went home, before too many monumental things occurred. He could only handle so much.

*

“Harry, that's hardly a reason to skip school,” Anne scolded.

“I know, mum, but you know I feel about him. He's just so perfect and he looked at me and... I sound like a girl,” Harry said with a pout. He was in his bed wrapped up under the covers with his head sticking out. His mother sat on the bed beside him.

“I know, baby, but please, never do that again,” she said as she hushed her child.

After hours of hiding out in his room, he finally emerged to have dinner when he found out Gemma was a bit ill. He made her some of his special soup and promised it had some of his antibodies as the secret ingredient.

He hugged her on the couch as they watched movies together.

“Don't hug the sick girl, you'll get sick yourself, Harry,” his mother scolded, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

*

Harry stared at the gate of the school the next day. He refused to go in. After crying and throwing a fit, Harry realized nothing would convince his mother to let him stay home. So after finally getting ready and allowing his mother to drive him to school, he stood at the gate.

He was being a coward and he knew it, but he was pretty sure he could live with being coward for the rest of his life. He could lead a nice happy life in the bakery down the street from his house. He could go to work and go back home and avoid cute boys like Louis Tomlinson...

He sighed. He was becoming ridiculous. Harry mentally prepared himself before finally walking in and finding his way to his first class. He was lucky that today English was in the afternoon.

Chemistry was a bore, of course. It was nothing Harry couldn't read up on later. He did however take notice of Liam Payne in his class who not so discreetly was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. What if Louis had told the others about what a freak he was? The school year just seemed terrible already.

When that class ended he rushed out before Liam could say anything to him.

He had gym next and then lunch. That was almost perfect. Harry almost never participated in gym class and then he could hide away again at lunch. No weird foster kids to get in his way.

In the gymnasium he sat in the stands while everyone else got changed. After a few minutes, in came Danielle Peazer and Eleanor Calder. Harry groaned the mother of all groans. Could his life get any more complicated?

He saw the two girls staring at him with a look that he just couldn't decipher. That also made him uncomfortable. 

He hid in the boys' locker room, like the coward he was.

After that class, at lunch, he had a slight problem. Harry had a hissy fit this morning and therefore didn't make any lunch which meant he had to buy food. Buying food meant going into the cafeteria. The problem with the cafeteria wasn't Louis. Louis and his friends didn't eat in the cafeteria anyway. They ate outside on the lawn (with Harry watching not too far away). The problem was his bullies. Sam, Mike and Troy, the three boys who'd do their best to pick on the quiet guy with no friends. Typical losers. Still, Harry never defended himself.

He rushed into the cafeteria an did his best not to be noticed. He was buying a sandwich when he heard Sam's voice demanding that he walk over to their table. He froze. Life was just great, wasn't it?

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' was the only thing on his mind as he quickly collected his lunch and took off for the exit. He could hear the shouts, he had never denied them what they wanted until now, but today was a bad day and he just couldn't handle them now.

He ran, no, he sprinted down the halls until he reached the lawns. Along the way he could hear their voices getting closer and closer. 

His heart was racing. He had never been this terrified until now. He was truly alone in this.

He felt his collar being dragged back and could distinctly hear a rip. He was panicking again. He thrashed his arms around as the three boys seemed to be pushing him to each other in a circle formation. He really had no idea. He was getting dizzy rather quickly and lost track of everything.

He felt himself being pushed onto the ground at the worst possible angle. He fell right on his head and there was a loud crack that made all the boys' shouting stop. Harry was confused and in blinding pain. He had no sense of reality. He heard footsteps running away from him. He was alone and in pain and confused. Where was he? Why was his neck in so much pain?

He felt something strange. It was as if his neck was rearranging itself back into order and before he knew it, he was conscience again. He shot up to see a more than familiar blue eyed boy staring at him with concern. Behind him were his friends/foster siblings. He was so confused.

“Are you okay?” the angel spoke to him. He simply blinked. He couldn't be that close, could he? His eyes started wander anywhere but in those eyes he just loved.

“Hey, hey, look at me, love. What's your name?” The angel asked again.

“H- Harry...” he managed to mumble in response.

“Well, Harry, can you explain to me what just happened?” Louis inquired carefully.

“I'm so confused, I- I don't know what happened. I'm so lost and scared and...” he trailed off while tears brimmed in his eyes. 'Oh great, you're crying'

“Shhhhh, it's okay. Come here,” Louis said soothingly while bringing Harry close to his chest and hushing him.  
He buried himself into Louis' chest and then he suddenly felt waves of calm rush through him. He felt like he could finally breathe and his sobs were reduced to mere whimpers. He looked up to see Zayn staring intently at him. 'What the hell was going on?'

“Okay, love,” Louis started again with a bit more determination and anger in his voice although clearly not directed at him, “Can you tell us the names of the boys who did this to you?”

“Sam, Mike and Troy...” he whispered.

Then suddenly he was being dragged up by Louis and the boy grabbed his hand. He led him into the school at a quick pace until they reached the cafeteria. Harry's eyes widened when he realized their destination.

“No no no, Louis,no. Please, no, please,” he begged Louis. He did not need to face them now, just no.

“It's okay, Harry. They can't hurt you with or without me,” he replied in a determined tone.

They marched through the cafeteria and stopped at the table the guilty boys sat at.

“Apologize,' Louis practically growled out at them. The boys however had their eyes trained on Harry, staring in disbelief.

Louis growled again, “I said apologize!”

The boys seemed to get over whatever they were thinking.

“Oh yeah? Watcha gonna do?” Mike challenged. Louis didn't respond, though. He just stared intently at all three boys until they started laughing.

“Looks like, Tomlinson, can't back his talk,” Troy mocked with a fake pout and the whole cafeteria started laughing. Suddenly, Troy stopped laughing, and then Sam and finally Mike. The rest of the cafeteria didn't notice, but Harry did. Their eyes had a glaze over them, like they were in a different world. Harry turned to look at Louis who had that same look except his face looked focused. If Harry was scared before, never mind that. He was terrified. He was utterly terrified and scared shitless. 

All three boys in unison turned to look at me and said, “I'm sorry,” in a sincere voice. 'What in the name of the heavens...'

Liam and Zayn grabbed Harry and Louis back then. They dragged them back out into the empty hallway where Josh, Niall, Danielle and Eleanor stood waiting with nervous looks.

“Lou, Lou, come one, Lou, calm down,” Zayn was saying with his hands placed firmly on either side of Louis' head and staring straight into the boy's eyes. His eyes looked different. His usually bright blue eyes were darker and his irises were contracting and expanding in very quick movements. Zayn's eyes were the same brown but his irises were moving in the same manner but he seemed to be fighting it. 

Liam let go of Harry's arm and rushed over to Louis and started rubbing his back soothingly while humming a soft tune.

Unbelievable. They were treating him like a baby. But then again, none of this made sense. Everything that happened today was just, odd. 

They were acting so strange. Louis seemed to have control over the boys in the cafeteria out of no where and Zayn seemed to be able to make anyone calmer. He had even witnessed some strange events in his not-stalking before.

And then it hit him. Mutants. They were mutants. It made sense that they all lived together. They lived in some mutant home.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Louis looking at him with apologetic eyes.

“I'm sorry... Sometimes I lose my cool. I shouldn't have done that, just please forgive me, yeah?” he said a bit pleadingly but his eyes were back to normal and he really sounded genuine. He looked down at his shoes.

“Are you guys mutants?” Harry whispered, ignoring Louis' questions.

Silence.

Harry looked up to see all of them looking worried. He instantly knew the answer.

“Do you know you're one?” Niall inquired, breaking the silence.

What?

What?

“What? No, no. You've got it all wrong. I am not.. I'm sorry, okay? I won't tell anyone, just. I'm sorry. I'll just, uh, go and I'm, uh sorry,” Harry stammers before turning to walk away until Louis swoops in front of him.

“It's okay, Harry, really just listen. Tell your mum what happened today and then you two can call this number for some answers, okay? Just go to the nurse and ask to go home. You really need it,” Louis says in an extremely calm voice handing Harry a card that he didn't even look at.

“I can't, I never get sick so...”

Louis raises his eyebrows at this, 'Well if that's the case, how'd you like to spend the rest of the day with us?”

Harry really didn't know what to say. Honestly they were so strange. They were mutants who were also claiming he was one too. It could be dangerous.

“Yeah, I think I'd like that.”

*

They never went back to classes. They all piled into their vehicles and took Harry to a lookout point. Not the safest thing Harry has ever done but he trusted them, or rather, he trusted Louis.

He spent the whole day with them and found that he really liked them.

Niall was loud and energetic and never seemed to stop talking. Apparently, Niall had the ability of superhuman strength, an ability which explained some of the things he had seen in his not-stalking.

Zayn was quiet and generally reserved but he apparently was an empath. With the ability to feel others emotions and even project emotions onto others, being quiet and generally reserved seemed like a smart thing to be. He also was fiercely protective of Louis. He'd observed this from his not-stalking but after today, he was so much more sure of it.

Danielle was a feisty and pretty cool girl. She had the power to make herself and even others invisible (although she isn't that good yet) and could project force fields. She was really outspoken and Harry liked how much she was different from him.

Eleanor was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. She was of course gorgeous but she was so sweet and innocent and loved nature. Her power was to have control over plants. Really fitting of her personality Harry thought.

Josh was like Niall. They both romped around and were loud and pretty obnoxious people. Josh was like a technological genius. It was like he could build technology and even have conversations with computers just with his mind. It was amazing.

It was strange with Liam's power. He really seemed to detest it and after a while, Harry coaxed it out of him. Liam was a fire starter but it went against his personality completely. He was kind and peaceful, while fire was pure chaos. The thing about Liam was that you'd never see him use his power.

Louis, the boy with whom he believed himself in love, simply told him that he had telekenetic powers. He looked down when he said as if he was ashamed, but Harry didn't believe him. Not after what he saw.

He had fun, although he was confused as to why they trusted him. It was getting dark when Harry realized he needed to get home. He couldn't leave, though without properly speaking to Louis about his powers, but every time he tried to get alone with him, Zayn, Niall or Danielle would crack some sex joke which would leave him as red as a tomato.

*

They drove him home and Louis walked Harry to his front door.

“Can you please tell me about your powers?” Harry blurted out.

“I'll tell you when you tell me about yours,” Louis said with a sad smile that honestly made Harry want to pull Louis into his arms. It was clear his powers made him uncomfortable. But Louis talked about the powers Harry possessed.

“Wait! What powers?” he shouted after Louis had started to make his way back to the car.

He spun around and shouted, “Tell your mum, and call the number on the card!”

He jumped into the car and left. Harry was so confused until he remembered the card that Louis gave him at school. He dug the card out of his pocket and looked at it under the light of the front porch.

“Harry! What are you doing home so late?” His mother shrieked as she opened the door, but Harry was frozen. Anne saw the card in his hand looked over her son's shoulder to see what had him so still.

Simon Cowell's Home for Gifted youngsters  
A Safer Place For Mutants Of All Kinds

*  
Harry didn't go to school for the rest of the week. He wasn't sick, he never got sick, but that week he found out that he couldn't get sick.

After telling his mum about what happened, she had let him go to bed to sleep it off. The next morning she told him to stay home. He stood at the top of the stairs and listen to his mother call the number on the card.

Later that evening, they had met with Simon Cowell. Simon explained how he himself was a telepath who trained mutants to control their powers and how to use them for good. He explained that it was a safe and secluded area where harry would be with others like him who understood him and wouldn't judge him.

Then he got to Harry's powers. He asked Anne of Harry's history of sickness. She explained that Harry had never been ill in his entire life. She told the story of how he fell out of a tall tree and sustained no injuries. Harry told Simon about when he pushed Gemma into a state of shock quite literally.

Simon told them that Harry had fast regenerating health. He explained that his body would rapidly regrow dead cells and reject all harmful viruses and other deadly organisms. He explained that Harry's power could at times manifest into him taking the health away from others. He said it would manifest until this power became a regular thing for him like his healing.

Harry was shocked, quite honestly. It made sense as much as Harry didn't want to believe it. All his life, he was so different and felt so different. He just never thought he was a mutant.

When Simon left, his mother inquired if he wanted to go. Harry had told her he needed to think.

He had a nice night's rest and when he woke up, he weighed his options.

In the end, the idea of being beaten up, practically dying and healing himself at the last minute really scared him and if going to this home would help him, then so he would.

When he told his mother, she was a bit sad but still supported his decision. She called the same day to make the arrangements.

Harry was to live at the home, but come home for holidays. All expenses were to be paid by Simon as well and the only trouble would be for Harry to adjust.

It was now Friday, the day he was to move in. He arrived at twelve. It was a huge mansion at the top of a hill with lots of garden space. It were secluded from all other places. When he arrived he was escorted to his room by a nice lady named Mickey. She explained to him that she has the power to walk through walls and other objects. She also outlined the basic structure of times for eating and training.

It was still early by the time he got settled in. The other mutants were without a doubt still at school.

Great. He still had time to figure out how to just casually show up at their house and claim to be one of their kin.

In all his thinking, before he knew it, he fell asleep.

*

Harry woke up to darkness in his room. As he checked the time, he cursed as he realized it was seven thirty and time for dinner. He hauled himself out of bed and opened the door slowly to see no one in the hallway.

He decided to go to the dining room that he was showed earlier and just have all introductions take place there.

'Kill me now'

“...Be nice to our new guest, please,” he heard Simon saying in a scolding tone.

“What if he or she is a right arsehole?” he hears Niall's loud and distinct voice followed by a chorus of snickers.

“Now, now, I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy his company. Come on out, Harry”

Harry's ears picked up on some quiet gasps and he steadily braced himself and walked out like the awkward bastard he is.

“Um, hi?” he nervously tried.

“Harry!” they all chorus.

His eyes scanned the room to see all the mutants from school and some others he couldn't recognize.

“Come sit with me!” Louis shouted rather loudly with a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle.

Lord save him.

He answered with a cute smile full of dimples before making his way over the empty seat beside Louis.

“Hi,” Louis said, looking at him with a twinkle in his eye.

“Hi, Louis,” Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“I think we're going to be the best friends, don't you think?” Louis asked while putting an arm around his shoulders and tipping his head to the side.

“Yeah. I think we will, too.”

And he really did, even if he maybe wanted more.

*

Dinner went well. He still got along well with everyone and he honestly felt quite comfortable. Well, he did until he had to excuse himself to call his mum and he was mocked by the whole group for being a 'mama's boy'.

As it was a Friday night, the little group that hung out school dragged Harry to the home theatre for a movie night. They watched a comedy and laughed and made fun of each other and used their powers and basically they were a family. A family that they were so easily allowing him into.

Harry stayed close to Louis and it wasn't that hard considering Louis had no sense of personal space. Too soon into the night, they were cuddling and wrestling and having so much fun.

Harry's curiosity piked by the time everyone decided to call it a night. He really wanted to know Louis' power. As everyone basically piled out, he and Louis remained seated, both knowing they really needed to talk.

“Any reason you wanted me to stay, Curly?” Louis asked with his usual amount of sass. 'How did Louis know that?'

“Well... You, um, promised that you'd tell me about your powers if I called the number on the card and I did plus so much more, so, um, can you tell me? Please?” Harry said clearly nervous.

Louis snorted, “I guess you got me there,” he sighed before continuing, “ I didn't lie about having telekenisis. I really do, but I'm pretty bad it. I'm a telepath, really. You know, the cool mind reading thing?”

“Why couldn't you have just told me that?” Harry inquired, very confused.

“Well, um, I guess you could say my powers are a bit, advanced? Oh and unstable, very unstable”

“Well you see, I kinda got the whole package with my powers. You know, like mind reading, sensing emotions, seeing the future and controlling minds... and it can be a bit rough for me to keep in check. My powers are a serious danger, Harry. It's like, one day I'm in complete control and the next I wake up to find out what destruction I've caused. With no memories of it.”

He said all this with his head down, ashamed.

“Hey, it's okay. We're all here to get control, don't beat yourself up about it,” Harry soothed while getting up to site beside him and rub his back.

“I've been here since I was six years old... I- I've killed people before, Harry. My powers are just so strong they take over sometimes and I lose it and I... I swear to God I really don't remember doing any of that,” Louis croaked out with tears starting to stream down his face.

His explanation helped to clear up things in Harry's mind but all these admissions made him weary. Louis had admitted to killing people and having no knowledge of and also said that he could change into a whole different person at any moment. Louis was a good person, he was sure of that and he was also determined to help him and protect him.

“Do you hate me?” Louis asked in the softest of voices.

“I could never hate you, Lou. Don't worry about it. You'll be fine and so will I. Besides you haven't heard about my amazing powers yet..”

And they chatted the whole night. Exchanging stories of hooliganism and fun times. After about an hour of talking, they fell asleep, curled up with each other on the couch, completely positive that they would be alright. Or at least they would be with each other. It was the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever gotten and the comfort they felt with each other was undeniable and maybe even unbreakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to post it after all. hope you like kudos and comment so i know what's up


	3. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his first training and Louis confesses to Harry about he ended up in the home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent so much time editing this omg. i hope you like cause you know reveals and all. i love you if youre reading this

 

 

Harry was truly nervous. It was the first in a while. Moving to the home was like a freeing experience for him. It was only a week and yet he hardly felt like the nervous and timid boy he was before. He truly had gotten along well with the other boys, especially Louis. He and Louis were really close in such a short space of time. It was amazing to cuddle up with his crush and muck around all day. He even got genius help with his homework.

 

But now, he was standing in the big room with metal walls with the other occupants of the home. He was wearing a tight and black superhero looking suit along with everyone else and he couldn't help but notice looked amazing around Louis' arse... Anyhow, the suit covered their arms and legs with fine lines running along the sleeves and patterns on the chest.

 

He should feel pretty pumped except it's his first training session. He felt embarrassed as he looked around the room to see everyone else so calm. 

 

“Oi! Stop glooming up the place, Styles,” Zayn shouted in his direction. ' _Oh yeah, I live with mutants now...'_

 

Harry felt like he belonged but he hardly felt like a mutant. Everyone could do these amazing things but all he could do was prevent himself from bruising. Apparently he had a the ability to take away health but Harry never thought much of it. He'd rather not develop this power. He couldn't stand the idea of hurting someone with just a simple touch. He wondered if that's how Louis felt sometimes...

 

“Harry, please, stop worrying. You'll be fine,” Zayn said slinging his arm around his shoulders. Since when was he even beside him? He felt calmer as Zayn continued to stare at him, clearly using his powers.

 

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled before he thought of a question.

 

“Hey, what do guys like us with no significant fighting power do in training?”

 

Zayn just shrugged, “Better brush up on your karate skills, eh Harry?”

 

Before Harry could reply, a booming voice was heard all around them. 

 

“Alright trainees, today we're working with a jungle theme. Think of it as survival of the fittest. Oh and please leave poor Harry out of the pranks. It's only his first day.” The voice, Harry realized, was Mickey's.

 

He heard an audible 'awe' escape from Louis but he wasn't so sure. They wouldn't prank him in his first training session, would they?

 

A loud horn was sounded and before he knew it, the room was changed into jungle with trees, vines and everything expected. There were bugs flying around and he could swear he heard an animalistic growl from somewhere. He gulped in fear.

 

All of the trainees were standing in a part of the jungle with no trees but if they left the small circle they were in, they'd have to go through the bushes.

 

Eleanor squealed in joy at the sight of all the nature. At least someone was happy with this.

 

Mickey's voice returned, “We're going to partner you all up. Zayn and Eleanor, you're team A. Liam and Danielle, you're Team B. Niall and Josh you're Team C.” Niall and Josh fist bumped at this.

 

“And Harry and Louis, you're Team D.” Harry burst out laughing. He and his crush were Team _D._ Oh the irony. Louis walked over to him then and stick close to his hip. Harry could get used to this.

 

“Your objective is to simply capture the flag on the other side of the jungle and bring it back to the centre, right here. Look out for anything we may throw at you. The team to return with the flag wins. Good Luck.” As the voice disappeared, a countdown began.

 

Harry was confused. All the other teams were preparing to dash off but Louis was staring at his nails, looking rather bored. A loud beep went off and every other team dashed off to begin the training session.

 

“Um, Lou?” Louis looked up at the sound of his name.

 

“What's up Hazza?”

 

“Shouldn't we, you know, go?”

 

“Oh right, right. That. I never really take this seriously. I already get trained on my own. But, hey, I guess it builds hand to hand or something, I don't know.” 

 

Louis got personal training? It would explain after Louis admitted to him the he was mentally unstable but still, what did this training entail?

 

Louis grabbed his hand led him into the thick jungle forest. They pushed around vines and Louis laughed when Harry screamed at the sight of a spider. Louis was leading them somewhere, but where, he did not know.

 

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Louis pushed away a vine that showed him they were going in circle around the centre point.

 

“Louis! How are we going to win if we don't do anything!?” He said a bit frustrated.

 

“Jeez, Curly, calm down. We're gonna win, okay?”

 

“How are we going to win if we just stand here?” 

 

“Well, silly. We wait for them to come back with flag. By the time they come back they'll surely be exhausted, so we ambush them, steal the flag and step into the centre and _bam_! We win!” Louis said with a smirk. That plan was actually brilliant. Louis really was a genius.

 

So they sat and waited.

 

*

 

To say Liam and Danielle got into a spat was was an understatement. After being ambushed by tigers and Liam had refused to help Danielle with his powers, their team had gone to nothing. Danielle being the feisty girl she is, had completely scorned him and went invisible.

 

Zayn and Eleanor were at a bit of an advantage with the atmosphere and Eleanor's power. She called to use her powers to make them vines and pathways to walk through and before they knew it they were on the outskirts of the jungle where the flag was located.

 

Zayn ran to it and picked it up, thinking that if they could just avoid everyone else, they just might win.

 

At that moment, Niall and Josh came in and they had a bit of a brawl. Niall used his strength to pick up trees and throw them at them while Eleanor had to form a plant shield for her and Zayn.

 

From behind them, though, one of the fake computer tigers stole the flag out of Zayn's hand gave it to Josh like an obedient pet. The two boys then took off with the flag in their possession.

 

Eleanor and Zayn went off in pursuit of them.

 

Niall and Josh were almost at the centre point when Josh, who had the flag was tripped by a plant root which most definitely should have been in the ground. He was then wrapped up in many vines with his head, feet and one hand with the flag sticking out.

 

Niall turned around to see Eleanor and Zayn running towards them. He had to think quickly. He didn't have time to untangle Josh.

 

“Sorry, bud, but we've got to win this,” he said before taking the flag and continuing his run, dodging plants, smashing down trees and trying to ignore the feelings of uselessness he knew Zayn was sending him.

 

He was so close and he just knew he was going to win.

 

*

 

Harry and Louis were in a heated discussion about sleeping naked versus not sleeping naked when Louis' head snapped up.

 

“They're coming, well, Niall is. I'm glad, we'd have a bit of a problem with anyone else,” he got up from his spot before continuing, “Come on indestructable man, you need to put yourself into Niall's pathway and take everything he gives you. I'll steal the flag and step into the centre point, got it?”

 

“You mean, I'm supposed to take the full brunt of the attack? That's hardly fair!” Louis just shrugged before patting his back lovingly.

 

“Someone's gotta take one for the team,” he said a bit too nonchalantly as if Harry wasn't about to get beat up by a guy with superhuman strength.

 

He heard Niall's loud footsteps and saw trees being pushed down and he gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

 

He set himself right into Niall's way and when the blonde boy approached at a quick pace he landed bluntly into Harry. They both fell and rolled around in the grass and Niall tried getting up but Harry beat him to it and Niall knocked into him again. They repeated this cycle for a ridiculous amount of time before Louis was growing frustrated. He could sense Zayn and Eleanor nearing.

 

He braved himself to go over to the mess that was Harry and Niall before carefully kicking Niall in the shin.

 

“Louis, you dick!” Niall screamed and moved into the fetal position to hug his shin to his chest. Harry took the opportunity to grab the flag and start the run of about five hundred metres to the centre point. Louis took of after him knowing what was waiting for Harry at the centre point and before Zayn and Eleanor caught up. He could already hear them.

 

*

 

Harry was so close. They could actually win and he felt like a champ. It wasn't like he was just beaten up by Niall. His body felt great. There were just so many _plants_ , it was hard to make the short distance.

 

As he was about to clear the last of the vines, a force held him back. He literally couldn't move forward no matter how much force he used. Suddenly a curly haired female appeared beside him with the most smug look he'd ever seen. She grabbed the flag from his hand and started to move away.

 

He figure Danielle's powers weren't so strong as he was released from his hold. He fell to the ground and grabbed onto her ankle just as she turned invisible again. She kicked and kicked at him until she returned visible from lack of focus. Harry pulled and she fell on top of him. They wrestled in the dirt. It was clear they were both lacking in fighting skills as it really just turned into them rolling around with both of them tugging on each other's curls.

 

' _What am I doing? I'm fighting a girl.'_ That was no no for Harry so he tried to untangle himself from her but Danielle wouldn't relent.

 

She called out for Liam but he was nowhere near, apparently. With Harry's no fighting girls policy, he had to take the abuse. Clearly Danielle didn't even realize he stopped fighting back. Well, shit.

 

Danielle stopped suddenly and harry opened his eyes to see her body completely still on top of his. Her pupils were a bit dilated and she had a distant look on her face which reminded Harry of the look his bullies got in the cafeteria when Louis...

 

Louis!

 

Danielle got off him and Harry sat up to see with a bit of a concentrated look on his face. Danielle walked straight to Louis and handed him the flag. She stepped to the side without trouble as if she just completed a business transaction. Louis ran over to Harry, still looking a little distant. He grabbed him up and pushed him through the vines and into the centre point and all Harry could hear was a lot of running. He assumed it was the other teams. 

 

Louis stepped into the centre point right after he did and he sat down with the flag and took deep breaths. In a few seconds, his eyes returned to normal and he looked just like the Louis Harry knew.

 

“Louis!” was practically screamed from outside the centre point. It was clearly Danielle. Louis ignored it and grinned up at him.

 

“Told you, we'd win,” he said in his usual sassy voice.

 

“Yeah, but you made it sound easy,” Harry shot back with a roll of his eyes and moved to embrace his teammate.

 

The simulator stopped and they were back to the regular room with metal walls.

 

“Very impressive display, Harry and Louis. You two are the undeniable winners. Congratulations. Everyone else, you did well, today. Now go have lunch and do whatever teenagers do on Saturdays.” Harry was surprised to hear Simon's voice. Had he been watching the whole time?

 

Everyone piled out of the room and he could laugh at the tension between Danielle and Liam. Clearly their team plan went awry. Niall and Josh congratulated him and ran off to probably go be idiots. Zayn and Eleanor were quiet as always. Eleanor went with Danielle to probably go be girls. Harry was then left with Louis and Zayn.

 

“You okay, Lou?” Zayn asked Louis, breaking the silence.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Louis snapped back a bit agitated before storming away to his room.

 

Harry looked at Zayn, very confused.

 

“He just gets very sensitive about his powers,” Zayn said while shrugging and then walking away. What was with people and shrugging him off today?

 

His feet seemed to decide to take him to Louis' door where he knocked tentatively, hoping for a response. He heard a quiet 'come in' before he opened to see Louis curled up on his bed, his back towards him. He heard a few sniffles before Louis sat up and wiped at his eyes. Harry's heart broke right there and he rushed to sit on the bed with him and pull Louis to his chest.

 

“What's wrong, Lou?” Harry whispered after a few moments of silence. Louis looked up at him before shaking his head.

 

“Nothing, I'm just a bit sensitive when people get worried about my powers.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It's just, Zayn, he was convinced that I was going to go on some mind control tangent and I gave him no reason to think that, did I?” Harry really didn't know what signs to look for a crazy telepath, so he chose not to answer.

 

“I mean, I used my power but I did it responsibly, no one got hurt and I didn't need anyone to calm me down. But still, everyone fears that I'm some crazed psychopath and what hurts is that I am.” Tears fell out of his eyes again.

 

“No you're not, Lou. No one thinks that of you. You're amazing and we all believe in you,” Harry said with his nice dimpled smile.

 

“Do you really, Curly?” Louis looked up into his eyes earnestly.

 

“Of course, Louis. You're my best friend.” Harry said truthfully and Louis smiled at that.

 

Louis pushed him away a few minutes later, “Too cuddly now, Harry. We're men!” he shouted fiercely raising his fist to the roof. Harry laughed and raised his fist as well. 

 

They were going to be alright and that's all Harry needed.

 

*

 

Harry woke up in his room on Sunday morning, bright and early, just like a little boy scout and quickly went for a shower. He just couldn't wait to hang out with Louis. It was like there was no one else in the house who he even cared about which wasn't the case at all.

 

He loved the group that he was in. They were funny and loving, the perfect combination for a family and for friends. He really liked it here and he really liked Louis...

 

His thoughts always brought him back to Louis. The beautiful boy he was so friendly and loving but as much as he tried to pretend, Louis was a bit messed up. He was mentally unstable and just way too powerful from such a young age. The boy had said that he had killed people unknowingly and truly that terrified him. Louis didn't speak of his parents ever and Harry just had a gut feeling of what happened to them...

 

Harry willed those thoughts from his head and stepped out of the shower and dried off in his room. He didn't bother putting on clothes since he was two hours away from breakfast. he took out a literature novel to catch up in English. He spent so much time with Louis that he barely paid attention.

 

He was so engrossed in the novel he was reading that he didn't notice his door was swung open.

 

“For Christ's sake, Styles! What the fuck!” Zayn screeched with one hand in the air waving animatedly and one covering his eyes.

 

Harry looked up and the colour drained from his face. Behind Zayn was the whole gang, excluding Louis. Thank God for that but still. They were all staring at him but none of their eyes were on his face.

 

Niall burst through past the group and went to the foot of the bed.

 

“Harry, you weren't wanking to this boring old book, were you?” Niall said grinning evilly while grabbing the book from his hands.

 

If Harry was ever embarrassed in his life he forgot about it. He wanted to tell them all to get out but he couldn't move. He was going to die of embarrassment first.

 

“Let's go guys,” Danielle said, “Let's leave little Hazza to get dressed, shall we?” 

 

“Meet us in the games room, yeah? We got half an hour before breakfast,” Niall said dropping the book onto the bed before joining the other shuffling out the room.

 

What the fuck just happened?

 

They just saw him naked. And Niall thought he was wanking. What the fuck?

 

He wanted to crawl into a hole. He'd never been afraid to be naked before and he was being a coward, but what if Louis had been there?

 

He knew had to suck it up, though. He wouldn't let this get to him. He'd have to brave it out. He was just afraid of the teasing. What would they say? How would he deal with it?

 

An idea struck him. He grinned devilishly, horribly uncharacteristic of him. He got up and strode proudly to the game room, still butt-naked.

 

He opened the door to see everyone snickering. It all stopped when Harry stepped in.

 

“Hey guys,” he said with his innocent smile and took a seat on one of the bean bags. They all stared at him gaping.

 

“Harry..?” Eleanor squeaked. Harry turned to look at her.

 

“Whats up, El?” She blushed as red as a tomato and turned her face away from him. This was going well. He got to be himself and mess with his friends. He was a genius. He grinned to himself in the awkward silence, which wasn't awkward for him. They could never mock him now.

 

“By the way, why'd you guys ask me here if you were just gonna get so quiet?” He asked cheekily.

 

“We were having one of our meetings and you're one of us now so, yeah.” Zayn said, clearly getting over his shock.

 

“Awww, thanks guys,” Harry moved over to where Liam, Niall and Zayn were sitting and gathered them up in a big hug. Niall and Zayn hugged back but Harry could tell Liam was so embarrassed. Serves him right.

 

After a while, everyone got used to his nakedness and they joked around in their little 'superhero' meeting.

 

Harry still missed Louis, though, but of course he did.

 

'Where's Lou?” he inquired, still fully naked.

 

“Louis? He's off being holy or whatever?” Niall said with a wave to his hand.

 

“He's at church?” Harry was shocked. Mutants were never really the religious kind.

 

“Yup,” Niall said popping the 'p'. 

 

“Um, why aren't you all there?” Harry asked a bit nervously.

 

“We don't really have a need to go like he does,” Zayn said with a shrug, “Why, what's it to you?”

 

“Nothing I just know mutants aren't really religious and-”

 

“Jeez, guys thanks. I'm not really religious, Haz, I just go to church, no big deal.” Louis said from the doorway. Louis looked like an angel, just like always. He was in a suit with a black jacket with suspenders and sauntered over to Harry to take a seat beside him. Harry smiled at this.

 

“Why are you naked, Hazza?” Louis asked with a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

 

Harry had never been so self-conscience before in his life. 

 

He willed himself to stay strong and simply shrugged with a blush, “I like the freeing feeling, you know.” Louis laughed at that. 

 

Everything was perfect then. He needed to ask Louis a few questions of course but it could wait until later. They had breakfast now, anyway.

 

*

 

Harry had been forced to dress himself for breakfast but he believed he made enough of an impression for the day. He could go back to blending in, feeling just fine.

 

After breakfast, he and Louis broke away from the pack and found themselves lying in one of the gardens outside. It was serene and romantic. Harry liked it.

 

“Why do you go to church?” 

 

They were looking up at the bright sky and Louis turned to look at him with a sad expression before chuckling. “I've been waiting for that question for awhile.”

 

Harry didn't know what to say to that, “Oh...”

 

“My parents would take me to church every Sunday, so I figured I'd keep the tradition, I guess. It really doesn't have much to do with religion. It's a bit calming, I suppose and you know I need a lot of that,” Louis joked. He didn't find that funny, though.

 

Harry still didn't know what to say. Should he ask about his parents or not? He was getting so nervous.

 

“You make yourself so easy read, Harry. Just ask and I'll answer.”

 

“Were you reading my mind?” Harry asked to stall his question.

 

“Not really, but I just know, okay? It's hard to explain. Anyway, stop stalling, ask me about my parents. I can see it's killing you.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip sheepishly, “What happened to your parents?”

 

Louis breathed out a long sigh before returning his eyes to the sky.

 

“I killed them.”

 

Harry was shocked even though he already thought so.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why did you kill your parents?”

 

“I don't know, I guess. I just did” Louis' tone was unusually expressionless. Harry was getting nervous.

 

“Okay, well, how?”

 

“How what?”

 

Harry groaned, “How did you kill them?”

 

“Oh, um well. I think I made my made my dad kill himself and then a few weeks later I just, well I don't know, made my mum's head hurt until she bled and died. I don't really remember much so I'm not too sure.”

 

He talked about it so nonchalantly, like it didn't really matter. Harry was so nervous and so scared. Louis seemed like a _sociopath_.

 

Well, shit.

 

“I am _not_ a sociopath, Haz” Louis said a bit annoyed and rolling his eyes.

 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Harry asked genuinely. He was honestly afraid that Louis would. If Harry could kill his parents so young and talk about it so freely, then what would stop him from doing the same to Harry.

 

“I won't, Harry. I promise,” Louis turned to him and smiled sweetly.

 

Their faces were so close and Harry's heart was no beating fast out of fear that Louis may hurt him but because they were so close he could just lean in and kiss him.

 

Louis turned onto his back again and sighed.

 

“I was six when I woke up to my mother crying. We were in the hospital and she told me that my father was dead. I didn't cry because I knew already. It was like I knew because I saw it all in a dream before.”

 

“How do you know you killed him then?” Harry asked hoping for some chance that Louis didn't actually do it.

 

“Because that night I dreamed of my dad getting up to go downstairs to the kitchen and taking out a knife and stabbing himself repeatedly until he died. No whimpers, no sounds and no one around to see.” Louis' tone had no expression but Harry was almost certain he heard a bit of hurt in it. 

 

That was morbid. Beyond scary. Why would a six year old have a dream like that and not wake up screaming? Harry knew he would even at this age...

 

“Are you sure you weren't there? How could you do that from your sleep?”

 

“I don't know. I just did” Harry didn't want to admit it but there was an unspoken 'I still do' at the end.

 

“Anyway, of course, the cops assumed my mom killed him. The way he died couldn't be passed for suicide and so I guess she was being investigated. I got interviewed by cops and I told them that I did it. That created hell, especially when I told them that I didn't physically do it but I was sure I caused it. The case was going in all directions as to whether my mom did it or the sweet and innocent six year old did it, in his sleep or not.

 

Of course all evidence of the scene showed that the wounds were self inflicted but none of it matched up. How could he stab himself repeatedly but yet no one heard? It was in the papers and all over the media and my confession made things so complicated. I don't really remember much of it, but I do remember meeting Uncle Simon.”

 

Harry just listened as Louis retold events to him. He didn't feel scared but he felt so bad for Louis. He didn't even reach the part where he killed his mother. Harry urged him continue.

 

“Anyhow, Simon contacted my mom after he found out about me with his telepath thing or whatever. Of course she didn't want to see him at the time. Eventually, I got to talk to him and I told him everything. He explained to my mother of my powers and how I did kill my dad. You see even though I admitted it, I really didn't understand that _I_ personally killed him. My mom cried and I...I got upset after Uncle Simon left and mom was scared of me... and... I don't really remember..

 

I cried and screamed and the next thing I know I'm lying on the ground and people are banging on the door. I was so confused...” Tears actually fell out of Louis' eyes, then and Harry gathered him into his chest. He didn't need to explain anymore. Harry understood.

 

Louis, however, was determined to finish.

 

“It was the police. They knocked down the door and I was so scared. I stayed on the ground. I was so scared because I didn't know I did anything wrong but I just had a feeling and...” Louis sighed again before wiping his eyes.

 

“Well, Simon came later and took me with him and that was the end of that. When I was a bit older I found out everything that I did. Apparently the neighbours had heard my mother's screams so I guess I wasn't the one screaming. They called the police but they were too late. I messed with her head and she couldn't take it and she died of internal bleeding from her brain.”

 

“I'm so sorry, Lou,” Harry said. He couldn't imagine ever going through any of that. Louis was so strong but he was still so scared of himself.

 

“Thanks, I guess. Well, I've been living here ever since. I'm really not as bad as I seem. The other day was an accident, they happen sometimes but I promise, I'm really not that bad,” Louis said worriedly.

 

“Hey, it's okay,” Harry said while rubbing his back, “I believe you. I won't leave you, Lou. Never worry that I will. I really like you...” Harry said before he could stop himself. Louis' eyes widened and Harry felt like an idiot.

 

“I like you, too, Harry.” Louis' eyes grew soft again and Harry felt a surge of happiness grow within him.

 

He liked Louis and Louis liked him back. Louis could hurt without even knowing but Harry was the boy who didn't know he could get hurt.

 

They would be fine. Or at least they hoped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg well i really hope you like it cause it was hard to write cause im new at this but thanks. kudos and comment if you liked, it's nice to get feedback
> 
> love you lots  
> xx


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ummm, you get a little bit of insight into Louis' mins; it's not much but hey, story just started ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main probs kinda start here so read well i guess. i hope you like it muchachos :) love you

 

Things got better after Louis' confession. Harry and Louis were inseparable and still got along fine. Louis was right when he said his difficulties weren't so bad; they weren't. He never really struggled with using his powers that much after the confession. He still read minds accidentally but to Harry's knowledge he never had to be mindful of the mind control.

 

It was Harry's third week at the home and he found himself feeling so much at ease. Being around people who were just like you and accepted made him feel great.

 

Harry never had friends in school. He was pretty shy guy and by the time he reached high school, he was too busy not-stalking Louis.

 

Louis wasn't really so strange after actually getting to know him. From a distance he seemed odd but when you actually knew you'd notice how he carefully constructs his sentences to avoid making commands, the way he tries to avoid eye contact as much as possible and how Zayn is always nearby.

 

Harry used to think that Liam and Louis were alike in how they don't use their powers but he was so wrong in that assessment. Louis was mischievous and always seemed to find an excuse to use his powers. It was like Louis was always looking for redemption, a way to prove himself. Liam on the other hand never used his powers. Harry has never seen Liam start a fire, touch a fire and pretty much anything to do with fire. He'd wonder how Liam even learns to control it if he never even tries it.

 

With enough speculating and investigating, Harry noticed Liam's 'methods'. He was always practicing breathing. Call him crazy or an Avatar fan, but the breathing techniques could always be Liam way of taking control without having to set anything on fire. It was kind of cool to Harry.

 

Harry, himself, had to take private lessons with Simon twice a week to learn how to control the killing machine that was his skin. It had only been a few weeks but Harry felt very much in control of that power. He had actually found himself practicing his power on Louis.

Louis had asked him to, saying something about needing to be subdued at times and Harry was fine with that.

 

As much as Harry liked Louis and thought him to be his best friend, his power gave him a strange comfort that he could do something to stop Louis from going off the bend.

 

He really liked Danielle. She was feisty and strong willed, something Harry definitely wasn't. He admired her for her bravery. Harry always liked superheroes but bravery wasn't exactly his forte. He was a bit on the shy side.

 

Eleanor was someone who Harry also admired. She was a cheerleader so naturally she attracted some attention. She was even a bit popular, but still she was a sweet girl who'd never wish harm onto anyone. Harry always teased her about it being her aptitude for nature and she'd always blush.

 

Niall was just a guy you'd always want to be around. He was loud and always making a joke. He and Josh were simply idlers who'd have an occasional disagreement when Niall broke one of Josh's new electronics. Other than that, they'd practically spend their time making music; Niall would play and Josh would do the sound editing. It was kind of cool to Harry. Harry always liked singing but he'd never thought of it as a hobby.

 

It was a Saturday night, very calm and it had just gotten dark. He was with Niall and Josh playing Fifa in the game room when Louis came in a bit too quickly.

 

“I think Simon is gonna send us out on an excursion.” Harry's ears perked up at Louis' words. An excursion? What did that mean? When would they go?

 

“Oh my god, Curly, you ask so many questions. We're going on a mission.” Louis said smirking. Harry's face paled. Louis reading his mind was not one of his favourite things. He thought about having it out with him over it but he figured the shorter boy probably couldn't help it sometimes.

 

“What's the mission?” Niall asked in a bored tone, not looking up from the game. Josh had the same perspective of Niall except Harry thought that he probably didn't hear a word Louis said.

 

“I don't know. I'm not exactly sure but I know it has something to do with _Next Gen_.” Next Gen? What was that?

 

Niall and Josh paused the game then, clearly interested in this 'Next Gen'.

 

Niall groaned loudly before speaking, “What are they up to now? I really wanna lie in tonight. Not spend my time with a bunch of cunts.” Harry noted that. Next Gen were a bunch of cunts.

 

“Hey, you know how much I loathe them. I'm just saying, I'm seeing a lot of a certain pixie girl in my head and that's never a good sign. Plus I have one of those feelings, you know?”

 

Josh rolled his eyes, “Right. Because we all understand your 'feelings'” Louis rolled his eyes in return before plopping himself beside Harry on the floor. He turned to him with a smile, “And to answer your question, Next Generation are like a group of mutants who live in a house, just like us, but their caretaker pretty much lets them run a muck. They cause a lot of trouble and give mutants a horrible name so we, here at Cowell's house for super powered good guys, keep an eye on them. One downfall though; we hate them. Well except for maybe El and Liam, but you know those two.”

 

Harry let the information soak in. He was nervous now, he didn't want to go on a mission when clearly these people are dangerous plus don't seem to like them.

 

Louis cupped Harry's cheek and brought his face up to look at him, “Relax, Harry, you'll be fine. Those guys can't hurt us.”

 

“Are you reading my mind again?” He was really concerned with how often Louis seemed to be doing this.

 

“Nah, you're just giving off nervous energy.” Harry's shoulders lost some of the tenseness in them at this. Louis brought his hand to meet the other in his lap. He looked down nervously, a bit uncharacteristic of him.

 

“I don't read your mind on purpose, you know... it sort of just... happens, I guess.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It's okay.” It really wasn't, though. Harry didn't exactly have the purest thoughts about Louis.

 

The door opened again to reveal Liam who spoke immediately, “Simon wants us suited up and in his office right away.” He closed the door as he finished speaking and went about assumedly to suit up himself. 

 

Niall and Josh sighed before shutting off the game. There goes Niall's Saturday night.

 

Louis was smirking triumphantly, “As much as I hate Next Gen, I love getting things right with my powers.” Harry smiled at this. Seeing Louis happy and in control of his powers made him giddy.

 

He swallowed his mirth, however, apparently he had a mission to go on.

 

*

Harry was astounded. They were on a jet. A _jet._

 

Simon had briefed them about how Next Gen was at a fair, on the other side of London, causing a bit of trouble. He explained that he would like them to get them to go home and prevent them from harassing and harming people. It seemed simple, especially since he wouldn't be alone.

 

He was seated in the luxury jet beside Louis. They were all strapped in the seats which had two in each row. Harry couldn't help but think of how much it reminded him of superheroes.

 

Josh was running pre-flight checks before they took off. Josh, of course was the pilot. He didn't even have to drive, he and machinery were in sync.

 

Flying was a bit of an issue for Harry. He had never flown before and the idea that he was going to be flown somewhere by a teenager who really wasn't a pilot scared him. Zayn, however, managed to calm him down before he puked- not like he could anyway.

 

During their flight, Harry was thinking about the members. What could he really do if they were as horrible as he was told? What if they outmatched them all?

 

Louis snorted before bursting out laughing, “Oh _guys,_ Harry thinks Next gen could outmatch us.” Niall, Josh, Danielle and Zayn laughed at this while Liam shook his head. Harry was more concerned with whether Louis noticed he didn't say that out loud.

 

“I bet you need a bit of explaining, don't you? Well Next Gen isn't all that annoying and more than likely not all the members will be causing trouble but for now we'll tell you who to look out for. I, personally, say you stay away from Molly.”

 

A few groans were heard throughout the jet.

 

“Who's Molly? I had a cat named Molly.” 

 

Louis rolled his eyes before continuing, “She is the most annoying person you could ever meet. She's short, really short with cropped pink hair. Her voice is so high pitched and she flits around like a fucking fairy and she-”

 

“Woah there, Lou. Getting personal I see,” Zayn interrupted with a smirk to which Louis scowled in return.

 

“Sour puss Lou here really hates her because she is a psychic. Think she has a thing for Lou, so she makes it her aim to annoy the hell out of him. Lou isn't lying, though, she is awfully horrendous.” Zayn continued.

 

Josh spoke up from the pilot's seat, “Be careful of Damon, he's a teleporter. Gives lots of trouble.”

 

Niall joined in too, “Oh! And Speedy, he's fast, as you can tell by the name.”

 

“I'm not too sure but Vivica could be there too. She's a shape shifter, but don't worry, she's easy to spot,” Eleanor added.

 

“Just remember, Harry: Never fight first. Always try to talk it out. That's our policy,” Liam finished.

 

Harry snorted; harry couldn't hurt a fly. He turned to loo at Louis who looked deep in thought, “You, okay, Lou?”

 

“Hmmmm?” he answered clearly out of it, “Oh yeah, I am. I just have a really bad feeling about tonight.”

 

“Hey, I'm sure it'll be fine,” Harry smiled at him with his dimples. Those always cheered Louis up.

 

They held hands the rest of the trip and before they knew it they were at the fair.

 

*

After Josh cloaked the ship, they split into groups to round up the members of Next Gen. Niall, Josh and Danielle, Liam, Louis and Eleanor and Zayn and Harry make the groups.

 

Harry and Zayn received looks while in uniform but other than that, they passed by stall after without any trouble.

 

“Where are they? It's like they know where here.” Harry said growing frustrated.

 

“I'm sure they do. Molly can see the future, remember?” Zayn replied, clearly bored, “They're probably calling it quits as we speak.”

 

That relaxed harry. He'd love to end the night without confrontation.

 

They stopped immediately when the saw a flash of light right in front them. Harry blinked twice before he saw a teenager, just like them in front of him. He had short brunet hair and was tall and skinny. He wore smirk on his face and a simple white t-shirt and ragged jeans on his body.

 

“Looks like Cowell's got fresh blood.” Zayn glared at him while Harry slowly shrunk behind his friend.

 

“Back off, Speedy. You and your band of wannabe villains should go home.” Zayn bit back forcefully.

 

Speedy simply raised an eyebrow, “And what about your band of wannabe heroes, huh, Malik?”

 

Harry really wished he could be somewhere else as he watched them go back and forth.

 

*

 

Niall, along with Josh and Danielle, walked through the fair finding nothing out of the ordinary. No mutants, not trouble. All the walking, in fact, was making him grow rather hungry.

 

After protests from his companions and lots of begging, they all found themselves purchasing many different foods to staisfy Niall's hunger.

 

Niall was savouring a corn dog when he was pushed to the ground suddenly. On top of him was those eyes that he just hated. He stared into the icy dark eyes of Damon. He just had to be an ass and teleport right on top of him.

 

“I have a game for you, freaks. I'm going to mess with some people and you are going to stop me. Deal?” he was gone in a flash and Niall sat up quickly to see Danielle and Josh at his side.

 

They all turned around to see Damon teleporting a woman's purse away from her. They all groaned and got up to go after the boy who could disappear in thin air. It was going to be a long night.

 

*

 

Louis' thoughts were a jumbled mess. He kept seeing her. Flashes of pink hair everywhere accompanied by the giggle which made Louis want to kill himself. The fair was large and with so many people, locating the annoying pink haired girl would be difficult. He couldn't focus over all the jumbled thoughts he was receiving. It seemed today he couldn't turn off the mind reading.

 

He wasn't sure what his thoughts of Molly were telling him. He figured they were visions but he couldn't be too sure. He was never sure of anything when it came to his powers.

 

He looked beside him to see Liam and Eleanor walking casually. He was worried for them. He could feel something coming to hurt them. What it was exactly, he couldn't decipher.

 

_I want to go on this ride mom_

 

_Her boobs look good in her shirt_

 

_I hope Lou's okay_

 

_I hate this job_

 

_Fuck that slut_

 

_I hate ferris wheels_

 

Thoughts that didn't belong to him poured along in his mind. It was times like these when he lost control. Too many thoughts, too many emotions, he couldn't handle it. This is how it always went; he heard to many thoughts and felt too many things that he knew wasn't coming for him until he gave up power. The next thing he would know was that he'd be waking up to someone looking on him in pity. They'd tell him what he'd done wrong and as soon as they said it, he knew.

 

He willed himself to stay strong. He couldn't have an episode so far away from home and with so many people near. He finally became aware of his surroundings to see Liam staring up at him and slowly rubbing his shoulder. He sighed into his touch. He would never admit it, but he loved people's attention on him.

 

More feeling returned to him and he found Eleanor's hand in his with her thumb rubbing along his knuckles. He felt great then. Liam and Eleanor wouldn't let him do anything he would regret. It still worried him how far he had gone without even having a clue.

 

He sighed when he finally found his voice, “Thanks guys. It means a lot to me-”

 

“Awww, isn't that just cute,” said the most annoying voice ever. The trio turned to see the short, pixie-like, pink haired girl who Louis absolutely detested.

 

“Can you, oh I don't know, fuck off?” Louis snarled at her, the clouds in his eyes forming again. He prepared himself to launch himself at but was stopped by Liam's strong arms on his shoulders and Eleanor's grip on his hand tightening.

 

“It's nice to know, you haven't even improved on your control skills,” Molly added with a giggle. Louis simply glared back from where he was restrained. “You've been messing with me, haven't you? Haven't you!?”

 

“Lou, please calm down,” Eleanor's sweet voice brought him a bit down from the fog beginning to cloud his mind. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself. It was hard however; he could feel Liam and Eleanor's nervous energy mixed with the many people around him and then the perky girl in front of him was just feeding his mind with glimpses of the future.

 

He was seeing Liam out cold on the floor of the fair but he wasn't so sure if it was him. He saw Harry and Zayn running through empty stalls and exhibits. It was becoming too much for him now. He closed his eyes and tried to shut himself off from the world. It was his final resort especially since Zayn wasn't nearby to calm him.

 

“Aww, c'mon Lou. Don't shut yourself off. Don't you wanna know what happens to Harry.” She was smirking like the little bitch she was and Louis ceased all attempts to cut off.

 

“You should leave, Molly. You don't know what you're doing,” Liam bit out at the girl, clearly angry.

 

Louis wasn't sure what he was seeing anymore. One minute he'd be hearing Molly's slurs against him, the next he'd hear Eleanor whispering reassuring words, another he'd see everyone frozen in place, no one moving. His head throbbed, people's thoughts, people's emotions, the argument in front of him, the glimpses of things he wasn't sure were actually occurring. 

 

He was seeing flashes of things, Liam and Eleanor arguing with the girl who was still messing with his mind. He realized too late. This had been their plan all along; it was all a hoax to work Louis up. It made Louis' blood burn.

 

He was still confused about what was going on, but he wanted to make Molly suffer. He fought the urge to hurt her. He knew this feeling. He was losing himself and it was becoming a lost battle for that part of himself that didn't want to give up.

 

 He saw Eleanor unconcsious. He saw her glaring at Molly. He saw Josh as still as a statue. He saw him running after something that wasn't there. He saw a glimpse of Molly falling. He saw her gasp in real life. He saw blood. Lots of blood. He heard a scream that he thought was Eleanor's. He heard bodies thump to the floor. _No, no, no_ , he reeled on the inside. He was doing it again but he was so lost and so confused. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. His body was numb. There was silence all around him. He curled into himself. He thought he was crying but to an onlooker he wasn't.

 

He felt nothing.

 

*

Harry panted heavily with Zayn. They had chased the super fast boy until they were few metres away from the fair. Speedy stopped his circles suddenly, when he noticed the fair going into complete silence. There was a smirk on his face before ran off again with a simple, “I did my job.”

 

Harry and Zayn looked behind them to see people still. No motion, no sounds. Zayn's eyes widened before he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him through the fair.

 

Harry was confused and scared as he was dragged. Everyone was unmoving. Rides had stopped, people were frozen in their spots.

 

They even passed by Josh, Danielle and Niall. They too were unmoving.

 

“Zay-”

 

“No, Harry, Louis,” Zayn cut him off viciously, still dragging Harry around the fair, leaving their other teammates where they were left frozen.

 

They ran through the fair until they saw a few bodies lying around. Harry gulped and prayed they weren't dead. 

 

They approached the few bodies and saw on which they recognized as Liam. Zayn rushed to him and checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing he was alive. Beside Liam's body was Eleanor's as well. Zayn checked her pulse too with relief that they were both fine.

 

Harry didn't even notice. His eyes were locked in horror on a short girl with pink hair, who he assumed to be Molly. There was blood draining from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth. Harry felt himself gag. He was getting sick at the sight- _if he could get sick_

 

Zayn looked up from where he sat too see what harry was getting worked up over. When his eyes saw the pixie girl, he visibly stiffened.

 

He shuffled over and checked and saw she was alive, but fading fast. He pulled out his phone, probably to call an ambulance, but Harry's eyes found something else.

 

He saw the familiar figure curled up in a corner. He moved quickly over to who he was sure was Louis. He approached the boy and sat beside him. Louis stiffened at his presence and Harry felt a slight migraine develop in his mind, but it was of no use. His body quickly fought it.

 

“L-Louis...” he mumbled. He was terrified. He was so close to him. He could easily hurt him.

 

Louis' lip trembled surprisingly. “H-Harry, please,” he whispered. Harry would do anything for him, now. He was dangerous at that moment, but yet still so vulnerable.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Harry tried to put some confidence in his voice but he failed miserably. Louis turned his head to him. His eyes were so clouded, he couldn't believe it was the same boy with the sweet blue eyes.

 

“Use... your powers and k-knock m-me out pl-please.” Louis' voice was so low. Louis was facing him but he wasn't looking at him. It was like Harry wasn't there physically, Louis was seeing with his mind only. Harry grew more nervous at the way Louis seemed to look right through him

 

He tried to shake his nerves away, Louis needed him. Harry had used Louis to work on his powers but he'd never done something like that with him.

 

He took his hand out of his glove and slowly raised it to Louis' cheek where he pressed his hand to the skin that was so cold. He focused on trying to drain Louis but he was too distracted by the scene in front of him. Everything was as still as it was before. Louis started crying when he realized Harry's powers weren't working.

 

Harry looked into Louis' eyes to see them still clouded despite his heavy sobs. Harry, of course, began to panic.

 

Zayn rushed to both of them and did his best to calm them. It worked on Harry. He found himself able to think again but Louis was still in hysterics. 

 

He looked deeply into Louis' eyes, his hand still on his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. “You're gonna be okay, Lou. I promise.”

 

With that Harry felt himself receive strength and energy flowing into his palm and spreading throughout his body and in a matter of seconds Louis was out cold.

 

He looked up to see everything returned to normal. People continued their lives as if they hadn't missed a thing. Eleanor and Liam got up along with the others who were knocked unconscious. They saw Harry cuddling Louis and ran over to join in. 

 

Harry picked Louis up bridal style and carried him back to the jet with Liam and Eleanor behind him. Zayn stayed back to make sure the ambulance came for Molly.

 

He sat in the jet with Louis curled in his lap, unconscious. The tears were dried on his face and his skin was impossibly cold. Harry stared at the boy he cared for so much. They were alone as, liam and Eleanor went back out to get Niall, Josh and Danielle.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes. Louis was going to be so disappointed in himself when he came back to himself. He let them fall as he wished he could heal Louis just like he he could heal himself.

 

Zayn returned first saying that Molly would be fine. Harry didn't feel a pang of guilty as he noted that he didn't care. He could only focus on the boy in his arms.

 

Everyone else piled onto the jet with sympathetic looks but Harry ignored them all. He sat with Louis in his arms as they took off to go home.

 

He held Louis in his arms as they landed. Simon was waiting for them, of course he knew something was wrong. Maybe they called him, maybe he just knew, Harry didn't care.

 

Harry cried some more as Louis was taken from him. He tried to fight them as they told him Louis needed his 'therapy' and rest. Harry cried even more when they all looked at him in pity when he told them Louis could rest with him and that he could provide therapy for him.

 

He cried some more when he was dragged to his bedroom. He fought off whomever was dragging him. When they left, he cried as he tried to find Louis. He searched the house for him, but he still couldn't find him.

 

He didn't know what time it was but he was still crying and searching. He didn't realize he was screaming until he felt arms wrap around him and carry him somewhere. He was going delirious but soon felt waves of calm hit him. He fought them off. He'd stay high strung until he found Louis.

 

The waves stopped and were soon replaced with feelings of sleep. Harry tried to fight it but it was a lost cause. Before he knew it he was wrapped in someone's arms on a soft bed under the covers, sleeping.

 

*

He woke up just fine, feeling calm. He was warm wrapped up in someone's arms in a room similar to his but definitely not his. He felt drowsy still, even though the sun shone in through the room, indicating it was well past midday. He squirmed a bit but he was held firm. He turned his head to look over his shoulder where he saw Zayn's brown eyes staring at him. They were sympathetic and it was obvious how Zayn was focusing on keeping him calm.

 

Zayn's arms loosened and he rolled over onto his side turned away from Harry. Harry was confused, as always, so he racked his brain for some memory of the previous night. He was becoming worried as to why he was cuddled up with Zayn in just his boxers.

 

He sighed heavily as he remembered the incident of last night. He'd rather have had some fling with Zayn than Louis' break down. He ran his hand through his hair as he sat up.

 

The tantrum from last night also came back and Harry found himself blushing at his behaviour. He didn't regret it though; he'd do it again for Louis any day.

 

He got up and observed Zayn who looked so tired. Harry felt a pang of guilt; he'd probably kept Zayn up all night. He smiled at him to which Zayn turned around again but not before flipping him off. 

 

Harry left his room and padded slowly into his room, not caring that he was only in his boxers. The whole house had probably seen him naked by this time.

 

He changed into some sweats and shirt and then journeyed out look for Louis. He walked around the house and saw everyone about their own business, looking as if they didn't care about what had happened last night. He ignored his friends when they called to him, he needed to find Louis first.

 

He was getting desperate after awhile. He didn't believe Simon would take Louis out of the house, but he had searched all the rooms he could with no sign of the boy. He knew one room he didn't search, though. Simon's office. He knew it led to different rooms but Harry had been in none before, but he was dying to see Louis.

 

He slowly opened the door to be greeted by furniture. It was a large room with doors that led to who knows where. He scanned the room with his eyes before he entered and closed the door. He walked around and put his ear on each door, listening for any sounds.

 

He approached the last door and his breath hitched in his throat when he heard heavy breathing from inside. He slowly unlocked the door (which he found strange, who locks doors on the outside?) and opened it.

 

Inside was a white room with a bed in the centre and another door which Harry guessed was a bathroom. He was more concerned with the body wrapped up under the covers on the bed. He moved over to the boy who was hyperventilating.

 

Harry gathered up Louis in his arms and the hug was instantly returned. Louis' breathing evened out after a few minutes and he looked up at Harry with teary eyes.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Harry. Please forgive me, please.” He was a mess and it broke Harry's heart.

 

“Hey, Lou. Don't ever be sorry, okay? Everything is okay, I promise.” 

 

They cuddled on the bed for about an hour. During this time, Louis' crying stopped and he snuggled closely into Harry's chest.

 

“Why are you locked in a mysterious room?” Harry asked very curious to know the answer.

 

Louis pulled away from him and looked up at him, “After I have... episodes... I need breaks from people or you know, I'll relapse very quickly.” Harry frowned.

 

“You didn't seem to be calm during your 'break' when I came in.”

 

“Well nobody's perfect, Haz...” Louis grumbled while lightly slapping Harry's cheek. Harry smiled. Louis was joking with him; that was a good sign.

 

Louis sighed, “Remember I said I get sensitive about my powers? Yeah well, that was it. I just wasn't sure what happened so I freaked a bit.” Harry soothingly rubbed his knuckles against Louis' cheeks still wearing his smile.

 

“That's okay. I'm here now, I guess.”

 

Louis' eyes widened before he pulled out of Harry's embrace.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” He said a bit too harshly as Harry winced at his words.

 

“I just needed to see you, Lou.”

 

“Well, Simon won't be too happy about that. I'm supposed to be alone now.” Louis said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Harry shrugged, “I guess I'd get myself in trouble for you.” he tried to pass it off as nonchalant but failed considerably. Louis broke out into a grin before pulling Harry back into a hug.

 

“Thanks, Harry, for everything.”

 

They cuddled and Harry forgot about his worries. Louis was here and he was fine. That's all Harry needed to know. he was going to be in so much troule, but he knew he'd do it all over again just to see Louis smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkkk sad news, im going on holiday this weekend so my stories cant be updated :(. but i promise to come back kicking.
> 
> Kudos and comment so I know what's up.


	5. Insecurity in the Most Secure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings loved ones, let's take a journey.
> 
> This is like almost 7k
> 
> ily

 

They didn't have a very pleasant greeting when they woke up as Simon practically screeched about Harry being there and Louis' 'hasty recovery'. They both feigned innocence which Simon clearly didn't believe before he rolled his eyes and sent Harry on his way.

Harry wasn't exactly happy that they were separated but he figured that they got in a few hours of cuddling and sleeping before dinner time.

He didn't bother to stop at his room before making his way to the dining room where his companions stared up at him with concern. He shrugged it off before taking the seat between Niall and Danielle.

The conversation at the large table continued not too long after Harry got his plate. He had his head in hand while the other used his fork to push around the food on the plate. He wasn't exactly sad but he really did miss Louis. 

He groaned at how pathetic he was when it came to the boy. Niall turned his attention from the group's idle chatter to look at Harry questioningly. Harry was just about to mumble a quick 'I'm fine' when Niall beat him to it.

“Hey mate, gonna eat that?” Harry snorted before pushing his plate over to him.

 

“Hey, Harry, why so down, mate?” Niall asked, finally realizing he wasn't exactly in the best of spirits, but still grabbed the plate.

 

Harry looked at him as if he were a ghost. How could they all pretend as if nothing was wrong when Louis had incident? Last night had been pretty intense- he was pretty angry last night but now that he thought about it, Louis had nearly _killed_ someone. Of course, Harry already knew that it wouldn't be a first, he was still afraid.

That was definitely something Harry hoped coming to the institution would help with; he was constantly nervous and scared. It didn't help that his best friend _and crush_ was completely unstable and could randomly low at any moment.

“How are you guys so calm?” People around the table frowned and Zayn noticeably snorted and Liam sighed.

 

Danielle stared him in the eye with a bit of a protective glare, “What do you mean?” Her tone was edgy and it made squirm in his seat beside her.

 

Harry lowered his head at everyone's stares focused on him. He shook his head slowly, “It's just, Louis,” Zayn quirked an eyebrow at him, “how are you guys so calm? I mean he had a- I don't know what to call it- an episode?”

 

“Oh. That.” Niall said a bit too quickly before shaking his head and then continuing, “Listen, Harry, we've all been here a while, as you know, so you see this has happened a few times-”

 

“A _few_?” Danielle interjected with a raised eyebrow.

 

Niall grinned at her, “Okay, it's happened _a lot._ We're just a bit used to it y now. You will now, too.”

 

Harry's jaw dropped. “You're used to it? So it makes you care less?” His tone was rising with each word. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

“Woah, Woah, _Woah_. Come one, Harry. We do care,” Liam said trying to calm down the situation which was unusual- that was usually Zayn's job.

 

Harry was still fuming, “It's unbelieveable that you all just sit here and have your fun while he gets locked up like a mental patient!” Everyone was staring at him, even the younger kids further down the extremely long table.

Zayn spoke up first, “Mate, you need to calm the fuck down, okay? You think that because you have some massive crush on him that you actually know him? We, especially me, have been here for Louis at his worst times, we've been taking care of him, we _know him_. So you need to back off!” 

 

There was so much venom in Zayn's words that Harry shrunk in his seat, losing the burst of confidence that he had before.

 

“I-I d-don't have a crush on Louis...” he mumbled while everyone watched the heated exchange.

 

“You do know who you're talking to, right? Listen, whatever. I know you care, alright, but don't you _ever_ say that you care anymore than any of us do, got that?” Harry nodded his head slowly while moving his gaze to his lap. He chastised himself inwardly for trying to be brave- for trying to stand up for Louis.

He was so stupid. He'd always be the little wimp that can't defend himself and has no friends. He'd just attacked them for no reason and as Zayn so eloquently said, he didn't even know Louis. He just had a stupid crush that would never lead to anything.

 

Before he knew it, his bottom lip was trembling and tears welled up in his eyes. He lowered his head to avoid the people whom he knew were watching from seeing him, but it was of no use. He cried like the baby he knew he was.

 

“Harry, don't cry, please...” he heard Zayn's voice, completely different from earlier. He put his face in his hands and cried even harder, in front of everyone. He was so embarrassing.

 

Suddenly, he was enveloped in a big group hug which was very awkward since he was still in his chair.

He started to bawl about how stupid he was. There were many hands rubbing his back and many voices whispering to him about how he shouldn't cry and how it's okay. He didn't believe them, though. He knew that it wasn't. He really wanted to go home, to curl up in his mother's bed like he often did and cry to his mum about what a disappointment he was.

Harry wasn't exactly insecure and he was a generally happy kid, but sometimes his loneliness was a bit too much. His sister was always busy with school or friends, his mum needed to work and his dad wasn't really in the picture that much. 

 

Growing up and going to school wasn't hard for Harry when he was younger. He wasn't even bullied that much until college. He was polite and would watch all the other kids play and would be just fine in his solitude. It was just that there were days when he'd come home crying, asking his mother why he was the only one not invited to that girl's birthday party.

High School was rough, with Sam, Mike and Troy deciding that they needed to take their frustration out on him. He never really minded in that he never got hurt physically anyway and he was always too busy stalking his crush.

There was Louis who made him feel so confident and so strong and hearing what Zayn said made him open up his eyes. He was so _deluded_ to think that he actually knew a thing about Louis- a thing about any of them. He had been getting so comfortable not realizing how clingy and annoying he must have been. His sister always said he needed to give her space, and he guessed it was true in regards to everyone else.

He finally lifted his head out of his large hands and wiped away his tears while sniffling. He looked to see the whole gang standing around with sympathetic eyes, even Zayn who had brought him to this state.

“I-I'm sorry... I promise I-I'll know m-my place next time...” he mumbled, his voice scratchy.

“Hey, Harry, I'm so so so sorry. Please just forget what I said, yeah? I was being a prick when all you did was care for Louis.” Zayn truly did sound apologetic and Harry didn't find it hard to forgive him. He wasn't even mad at him in the first place.

 

“Yeah... I'm sorry-”

 

“Don't apologize, you're kind of right. I mean, I honestly haven't asked about him the whole day and that's not right,” Liam admitted.

“Yeah, it's okay, we all forgive you. It's no big deal,” Eleanor added.

Harry sniffled a few times before excusing himself to his room. He crawled under the covers, not bothering to shower. He needed a break. He needed to climb in his mother's bed and cry to her about his problems. He needed Louis and that hurt because he was now aware of how much Louis didn't need him

 

*

School was dreadful before he even reached. He had to endure the awkward car ride with Liam and Zayn. He had to endure Liam constantly trying to lighten the mood. He missed Louis and didn't want to go to school without him but Simon insisted that Louis needed an extra day off.

School itself was boring. He tried in vain to pay attention, but as it had been for years, his mind was plagued with thoughts of Louis Tomlinson. He was trying to get over Louis, but it was so hard after a long while of pining and then he even had begun to think that Louis liked him too.

_You don't even know him._

Zayn's words rung true in his mind and after English with him and no Louis, he decided it was time to visit his mother.

 

He had spoken to her on the phone constantly to reassure her of how he was doing, but for the first time in his stay, he really wasn't.

He needed motherly love and there was no one at the home to give it to him, only his own mother could help him. 

In his class, he asked to go to the bathroom, where he his until school was over. When the bell rang he took off in an almost run to escape any of his housemates from stopping him.

Once he was sure he was out of sight completely, he slowed down and walked the rest of the way home like he had done so many times before. 

He sighed in relief hen he approached the home he grew up in. it was so familiar to him, even with being gone so long. He walked up the pathway and knocked on the door, realizing he left his keys in the home. It didn't matter, his mother's car was home, signaling that she was too. 

The door swung up to reveal his mother who's eyes widened before she grabbed him up into her arms.

“Oh my baby! Why didn't you call? Are they treating you right over there, because I swear if they aren't-”

“Mum, I'm fine really... I just missed you s'all.” He said with his dimpled grin.

His mother raised an eyebrow, “Oh really, because all the times we were on the phone you said you missed me but yet you never came to visit me.” Harry it his lip, not wanting to talk on the doorstep.

“So, um, can I come in?”

“What? Harry, this is your home, you don't need to ask,” she scolded before finally moving out of the way. They both walked over to the couch where he curled up beside his mum like a cat and buried his face in her neck.

“Oh baby, tell me what's wrong.”

“It's Louis, mom. I don't think he likes me like how I like him,” Harry said into his mother's neck, snuggling in closer.

“And how do you know that?”

“It's just... He doesn't act like he wants to be my boyfriend and I sound like a teenage girl but I really want him to be my boyfriend.”

“Oh honey, listen, I don't know Louis, but from what you've told me he sounds like a nice lad. Give it time, yeah? You don't know how he feels yet.”

“Maybe,” he said so quietly he could hardly his own voice. His mother got up to make him tea while he curled into a ball on the couch and tried to stop himself from crying. He was such a baby.

His phone buzzed in his pockets and he finally took it out once his mother returned with his cup. He scrolled through the messages and missed calls to see all his companions asking him where he was. He decided to ignore them. He needed his break.

*

  


Louis was in the games room, waiting for his friends to come home from school, but he started to get worried as they were an hour late.

He had done enough therapy, according to Simon and couldn't wait to get back into the groove of his life. He hated when he broke down no matter how many people told him it wasn't his fault. If it wasn't his fault then whose was it?

He took out his phone to call Zayn, when he felt familiar presences arrive nearby. He frowned when he didn't sense Harry's presence anywhere nearby.

He got up to greet them at the door and inquire about Harry's whereabouts. He could feel the nervous energy around his friends before his heart quickened wondering what could have happened to Harry.

He calmed himself before he could panic and paused where he was standing the hallway leading to the foyer. He closed his eyes and thought about Harry, trying to find him. He sighed when he felt his aura, far away but he was fine, wherever he was. He could feel that Harry was in comfort and was safe.

He continued on his way to where he could feel everyone in a state of panic. He strode down the hallway to where he saw Liam speaking animatedly with Simon who looked very worried and with Zayn tapping away at his phone looking very guilty. Everyone else was pacing or trying to contact Harry as well.

He cleared his throat rather loudly. The bad energy and nervous thoughts weren't really good for him.

“He's fine, you know. Calm down,” Louis said when they finally turned their attentions to him.

Simon raised his eyebrow, “And how do you know, Louis?”

Louis it his lip before continuing, “I can feel it, I guess. I think he's with his mum, but I don't see why he'd take off without a word. Did something happen?”

As he asked the question, he involuntary turned his attention the guilty aura in the air. He looked to see Zayn who was still trying to call the missing boy, ignoring the exchange going on in front of him. He felt Zayn's mind open, which was a rare occurrence but Zayn was very easy to read. Without having to pry too much, he gathered that Harry and Zayn got into a fight which left Harry feeling very melancholy.

 

He walked over to where Zayn was and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on his shoulder. He inhaled his scent and squeezed, trying to comfort the boy who had comforted him so many times before. He was a bit upset with him that he had caused Harry to be upset, but at least he was okay.

 

“Harry's fine, you know,” Louis mumbled into Zayn's neck and Louis' hot breath on his neck calmed him down immensely. Louis chuckled, “Wow I can feel the change in atmosphere.”

 

That was true, Zayn had problem when it came to his powers. If he showed too much of one emotion he'd project it onto anyone who was near. Louis could sense everyone calming down around him.

 

He and Zayn understood each other very well. Louis himself could feel auras and moods and generally sense what's on someone's mine while Zayn had the pleasure of personally feeling the emotion itself. They both understood each other in that they understood not being able to control them. Zayn, in theory, could never stop feeling other's emotions and for Louis he never stopped prying into people's minds, conscious or not.

 

Louis reluctantly pulled away from Zayn to turn back to everyone else.

 

“I think we should just call his mum and give him some space, yeah?” Louis was surprised at how calm he was, he thought he'd have exploded by now with all the negative energy and Harry not being present. He smiled to himself. He absolutely loved when he had control of his powers.

 

Simon seemed to agree with his suggestion and told everyone to relax and get some work done. Louis didn't understand how the two went together but he didn't complain. He followed a sulking Zayn to his room and proceeded to annoy him. It was what he did best after all.

Harry was enjoying his time with his mother until she got up to take a call. He had continued to watch the television while his mother moved to the kitchen. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying so he was shocked when she approached with her arms crossed over her chest. He then had a feeling of whom she was speaking to.

He was of course scolded by his mother as she drove him back to the mansion where he was again scolded by Simon and his mother again.

After being given some 'rules' about leaving, he quickly made his way to Louis' room wanting to avoid anyone else. He didn't know if Louis was even back in his room, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

He opened the door to see Louis on the floor face first. He frowned at the sight, not sure if he should panic or laugh it off as Louis being Louis.

Louis jumped up without needing to look to see who it was.

“Harry! What brings you in here?” He said cheekily.

Harry smiled at him, glad to see his Louis back, “Hi, Louis.”

“So, you wanna tell me why you skipped town today?” Louis asked with a smirk. Harry groaned, “Can't you just read my mind?” He really didn't want to talk about it.

“Well,I suppose I could, but what's the fun in that?”

 

“The fun is that we won't have an awkward conversation.”

“Eh, it's okay, I already got it from Zayn,” Louis said, winking at Harry who blushed.

Louis reached out his hand to drag Harry over to his bed where they both sat. Louis moved in closer and took Harry's cheek in his hand and Harry's heart rate quickened. Was he going to kiss him?

Louis didn't to Harry's disappointment but he stared closely into Harry's eyes and all Harry could do was stare back into those eyes which he'd dreamed of far too many times than he would have liked to admit.

Louis chuckled but continued to stare at him. What was he laughing at?

“You ask so many questions,” Louis whispered lowly, which caused shivers down his spine.

Harry agreed with him silently; he always asked many questions but then again he hadn't voiced any out loud. _Holy shit._ Louis was reading his mind. He began to panic and tried to squirm out of Louis' grasp. Louis must have known about his crush on him. _Holy shit._

 

Louis held him in place and cooed at him. His eyes were still heavily trained on Harry's and he stroked his cheek lovingly.

“Shhhh, calm down, love. I'm just trying to see your side of the story.”

Harry calmed a bit, still worried about Louis knowing. He silently prayed that Louis didn't see some thought of Harry's revolving around him because a vast majority of them weren't exactly pure. Harry blushed just thinking about it.

Louis' eyes lost their focus almost completely before the glaze over his eyes cleared a bit and he smiled at him. “Hey, I'm glad you cared unlike those stupid pricks, okay? Don't feel bad. They don't hate you, I don't hate you, let's be friendly again, shall we? And not run off without alerting anyone, hmm?”

Harry breathed out in relief, “Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry.”

Louis pulled back, his smile widening into a grin, “Don't be. It's fine.”

Harry wanted to let it go but he was always so curious.

“I have some questions if you'd like to answer them.” He was surprised at how confident he managed to sound, completely opposite of how he was feeling.

Louis raised his eyebrow, “But my dear Hazza, you always have questions for me but never care to ask them,” he teased.

Harry didn't find it funny. Louis constantly reminded him that he saw into his mind often and it made him uncomfortable. Sure, he acted like and angel, but Harry Styles was perverted and he knew it.

He decided to ask anyway, “Why is Zayn so protective of you?”

Louis sighed and pulled Harry down on top of him and linked their legs and arms together, trying to get comfortable.

“Well, get ready for the longest story ever.”

Harry mentally prepared himself to focus on Louis' words rather than how close their bodies were together.

“So, let's pick up from where we left off, shall we? So, I'm six years old and I live in this house with mutants, most who aren't still here, and no parents and I'm a bit confused. So I only know Uncle Simon, really and I'd have nightmares about my parents and so on and I was a bit lonely, being the only kid in the house. And you know I really didn't understand everything that had happened so I was pretty confused child and what not. I was constantly miserable and doing everything to cause trouble. So I was lonely until Eleanor came along when we were nine and she was my first friend, but she was a girl so ew.”

Did that mean Louis didn't like girls? He had surely hinted at it before. The thought made him giddy. At that moment Louis brought his hand into Harry's curls and ran his hand through it.

 

“So Eleanor never wanted to wrestle or anything, god, she's so girly, and honestly I think she was afraid of me so we were definitely close but it just wasn't it, you know? So Liam comes along about a year later and he literally talks to no one. I swear I didn't hear him talk until finally Mr. Malik blessed us with his presence about a moth later. So basically with my powers, I knew like everything about people, or at least what they were thinking and Zayn and I just clicked. We understood each other. I won't tell you Zayn's story; that's his to tell, but we just knew we needed each other.”

 

“So basically from when I was young, Zayn protected me and I felt safe around him and he always calmed me down and made me feel so secure and then he developed a protective streak anytime I went on... tangents. But what's great is that Liam is so gone for Zayn, I swear Zayn is so clueless for an empath. As soon as Zayn showed up, he started talking to us and-”

“Wait, Liam likes Zayn?”

“Like? I'd call it true love,” Louis said before laughing, “He's so far gone, man.” Harry blushed; he knew the feeling of being far gone for someone who didn't return the feeling.

Louis' face softened before he finished, “Well so Zayn and I have been inseparable ever since and he's really been there for me during tough times.”

Harry tried to untangle himself, but Louis had him in a tight hold. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't be like Liam who liked someone for six years and hadn't gotten something out of it. Harry already had two down and he felt horrible that Louis didn't feel the same.

“Um, well, Harry, I know you're nervous and I know that you know that I see way more than I should but I think it's unfair that you make assumptions of what I feel.” Harry's eyes snapped up to meet his. Was he talking about his crush on him?

Louis smiled as if to answer his question and Harry felt as if he could die. He was probably blushing like there was no tomorrow. He figured it was too late now. So he took a deep breath and readied himself for the confession of his life.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Louis said assuringly when Harry looked like he was going to chicken out. 

“I really like you, Louis, so much, and I'm so afraid that you'll never like me back.” He said it so calmly and he was impressed with himself. He was still nervous though. He was positioned right on top of Louis with Louis' hand buried in his curls keeping his eyes on his.

Louis continued smiling, “See that wasn't so hard, was it?And I wouldn't worry too much about that fear of yours.”

Harry's heart beat quickened. Was Louis saying he liked him too? Should he kiss him? 

Louis laughed at Harry's internal line of questioning, “Yes, Harry, I think you're wonderful and beautiful and I think I like you too.”

Thinking he liked him was good enough for Harry, but he was at a loss of what to do.

“Maybe you should answer the final question- or better yet, just do it, yeah?”

Harry didn't need to be told twice efore he lowered his face down and stared at Louis' thin lips. The same lips that he had dreamed of kissing so many times. The same lips that he had imagined leaving trails of saliva all over his body. They same lips he had imagined stretching and wrapping around his-

“Well then, you naughty boy, maybe I'll do it instead.” Harry blushed but didn't have time to respond before Louis closed the small gap between their lips and pressed them together firmly. They didn't move, keeping their lips attached and savouring the feel of each other.

It wasn't until Harry tried moving his lips against Louis' that Louis pushed Harry off with a chuckle.

 

“Was that your first kiss?” He said a bit too teasingly.

Harry stared up at the ceiling as he was now on his back beside Louis who was propped up on his elbow.

“Um, yes?” 

“Was it nice?”

Harry mimicked Louis' position and stared up at him with a goofy grin, “It was perfect.”

“You're such a girl, but I think that was perfect too.” he pressed his index finger into Harry's dimple which made the curly haired boy giggle. Louis chuckled along with him and stared at the boy he now new he liked.

Harry stopped laughing and stared at Louis with a scared expression. Louis frowned at him, not understanding what had happened.

“What?”

“How long have you known that I liked you?” Harry was nervous awaiting his answer.

Louis just smiled at him, “Well you only thought it every time we were together. I mean luckily, I haven't heard these so called _'perverted Harry thoughts'_ , but I believe it was when I found you with a snapped neck that quickly returned to normal and you looked at him and even though your lips didn't move I heard it loud and clear when you referred to me as an angel.”

“I mean, at the time I just thought you were spaced out but after that you practically screamed it everywhere you went. It's kind of cute.”

“So you only like me because I like you?”

“What? Harry, no. How the hell did you get that from my story. I thought you were cute when Zayn pointed you to me in the first class, remember? And then when we spent that day together before you moved in, I knew I liked you a lot too. I just didn't worry like you did since, well, you know, I knew.”

Harry rolled his eyes jokingly, “So you made me suffer for so long, thinking I was an idiot?”

“I said I thought it was cute!” Louis defended.

They both laughed together and ended up cuddling on Louis' bed. Harry was overjoyed that Louis liked him too, that they had kissed. He still had more questions for Louis, but they could wait. In that moment everything was perfect and Harry couldn't think of any way to make it better.

 

*

Things were perfect in Harry's opinion. He and Louis were even closer before and they both knew how they felt about each other. They were like boyfriends, just like Harry had dreamed of so many times. Well, except for the fact they had never agreed to date or even kissed again after the first time.

They cuddled and held hands, stared longingly into each others eyes and Harry knew he thought about Louis all day, which of course meant Louis knew that too.

The tension between him and Zayn had also been relieved as soon as Louis worked his magic. In only about five minutes of the three being together, Harry felt so much more comfortable and he could tell that Zayn was too.

They were in English class and Harry was sitting with his chair drawn way too close to Louis' while on the other side of Louis, Zayn's chair was close as well. Louis lay with his head in Harry's lap and his feet curled up in Zayn's lap while the teacher at the front didn't seem to notice.

Zayn was at least trying to pay attention, but Harry had given up after a long while of Louis constantly trying to get his attention like a five year old. He was going on about some show that he had seen on television while Harry absentmindedly stroked his hair and stared into Louis' eyes not really paying attention to what the smaller lad was saying.

He saw Louis' eyes roll before he huffed in annoyance. “You're not even listening to me,” Louis whined a bit too loudly which got the attention of the teacher. Louis didn't notice and continued to berate Harry while Harry was intent on trying to get him get up before the teacher who was making his way over arrived.

“So I see Mr. Tomlinson, Styles and Malik are running a little threesome around here.” Harry frowned at the teacher, finding his comment a bit inappropriate, especially when Harry knew he wasn't on the best terms with bullies. 

Zayn pushed Louis' feet off his laps while rolling his eyes at the teacher, clearly not caring about what he had to say.

Louis, however, was definitely in a mischievous mood as he sat up quickly with that spark in his eye that Harry had seen so many times before.

“Why, Mr. Simms? Wanna join?” The blue-eyed lad said with a wink. Harry internally groaned. They were so dead.

“Excuse me?”The teacher practically barked out, looking extremely outraged at Louis' suggestion.

“Why so surprised? You brought it up,” Louis shrugged.

“I have it on good authority that the term threesome does not have to be sexual-”

“Woah there, who said anything about sex?. It wouldn't be appropriate for our teacher to be thinking such thoughts of us, right Harry?”

 _Holy shit_. Louis just _had_ to bring him into this.

The teacher looked so flabbergasted, the colour in his face completely gone to the point where he looked like a ghost. Zayn shook his head disapprovingly from where he sat, knowing he was going to get in trouble for this. Louis wore a triumphant smirk while others in the class were either trying to contain their laughter or laughing too hard to stop.

“The office, right now, Tomlinson!” The teacher practically screeched when he found his voice.

Louis raised his eyebrows but stood up to comply with the teacher's order “Ooooh, kinky,” he said before he exited the classroom.

Harry put his head on the desk and tried to clear his head. He remembered when he would internally cheer Louis on when he took on teachers but this wasn't good. This would spread and his bullies would hear and then they'd come after him, call him names-

“And the two of you have detentions for the next two days!” Mr Simmons triumphantly huffed out before returning to his place at the front of the class.

 

*

Harry was worried. He had Maths as his next subject with no one from the house. He was anxious as to what would happen. He knew Sam, Mike and Troy were out to get him still but he was either always with his friends or they'd have nothing in particular to use against him.

As he walked to his next class, he heard the murmurs exchanged between students about him, Zayn and Louis being in a weird sexual relationship and how they asked a teacher to have sex with them in an office, just like a bad porno.

Harry was ready to bash his head in at how fast rumours could travel and how inaccurate they were. He knew class wouldn't be good when he stepped in and saw the judgemental glares around him.

He looked around the class to see the teacher wasn't there which was something that practically never happened. When his eyes glanced over his usual seat in the back, he gulped when he saw the three lads he feared the most standing around his chair with their usual frightening glares.

Harry had forgotten how much he feared these boys while being forced to face them without the people who had practically served as guardsbut now he was instantly reminded of exactly what they could do.

He swallowed and stood in place. His legs frozen in place in a cowardly fashion. He really wished Louis was there in that moment.

“Well if it isn't our favourite wimp. I heard you and Tomlinson are planning on shacking it up with a teacher. I always knew you were funny that way but I didn't exactly think you had it in you ask a teacher,” Sam jeered at him

 

Harry suddenly lost his voice and felt the tears in his eyes well up. His whole body was frozen as other students laughed at him.

 

“Nothing to say, eh Styles?”

“I-I d-didn't a-ask a-”

“Awww, the little gay got his tongue stuck in his throat. Why don't we help him get it out?” If Harry wasn't so scared he would have commented on how gay his statement was but he was so he let out a small whimper instead.

The tears started to spill out when the three boys slowly walked up to where he was at the door. He could have run but he was still frozen.

Mike reached first and got him in a headlock while Troy grabbed his curls in his hands roughly. Sam used the opportunity to punch Harry straight in the gut and Harry felt the air in his lungs fly out. If it were a few weeks ago, he'd have panicked ut he now knew that they couldn't damage him. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

He considered using his new found power to immobilize his attackers but decided against it. He never really wanted to use his powers anyway and even if he did, he didn't have enough focus. He was thrown to the ground and the three boys took turns in kicking him in his back, stomach and head and the pain was so much. 

He'd hear cracks but like he already knew, in a few seconds the damage was undone. After about five minutes of being attacked, the three boys let up and went about their way to their own classes.

Harry lay on the ground while some students hovered over him asking him if he was okay. He lay still until all the areas that throbbed ceased its hurting. He slowly picked himself up and wiped away the many tears that he had shed during his assault.

He picked up his bag from where it was thrown carelessly across the classroom and walked out, unable to bear the humiliation to come. He walked through the empty hallways with his eyes downcast trying to find Louis. 

He found himself crying some more y the time he saw the boy emerging from the office doors looking just fine. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of disdain for him. If he could have just shut his mouth then Harry wouldn't have been embarrassed and beaten up.

Louis turned his head to see Harry, obviously sensing his negative emotion from before and jogged over him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here now.”

All the negative feelings for Louis instantly disappeared as he leaned into Louis, accepting his comfort.

“Hey, I know, you don't have to tell me. I promise I'll get them back, I swear.” As much as Harry wanted that he shook his head against Louis' shoulder.

“No, no, just leave it, okay? I really don't want to continue any of this,” He mumbled amidst his sobs.

Louis didn't reply but lovingly stroked his back while holding him firmly.

Harry pulled away and wiped at his eyes. He and Louis decided to skip the rest of school, and they spent the rest of the day hiding out in the gardens, holding hands with just each other.

 

*

 

They met up with the others after school at the parking lots where they all usually gathered to leave in their vehicles.

Niall had asked if they could all go the mall on Friday, claiming that they never got out much. Of course, most people agreed but Liam always had to ruin the fun by claiming that they shouldn't go out on such a busy day.

With only Liam opposing, they all set the date and agreed they would drive over to the mall and have 'safe and disciplined fun' as Liam dubbed it.

Harry and Louis were still holding hands at the end of their little meeting and decided to make Liam and Zayn wait even longer to get home.

They stood a few feet away from the car while Zayn and Liam sat in there, irritated and impatient at Louis' request to give them a minute.

Harry was nervous, knowing why Louis asked for them to speak alone. While Niall told them about the mall plans, all Harry could think of was having his first date with Louis there, maybe ditching the others.

Now Louis stood in front of him with curious eyes although Harry was sure the curiosity was out of wondering if he'd ever ask. He probably wouldn't- it was him after all.

Louis chuckled in amusement, “Jeez, Harry, you really need to stop putting yourself down.”

Harry turned his gaze downwards trying to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

“I know you know, so why bother me about it,” He said in his nervous tone.

Louis shrugged in response, “I wanna hear you say it.”

Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor and absentmindedly kicked the gravel at his feet. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud car horn beat him to it.

Zayn stuck his head out of the window and shouted in mock anger at them, “Oi, lovebirds, get over your mush and find your arses in the car!”

Louis chuckled while flipping Zayn off before returning his gaze to Harry, raising his brow.

Harry sighed in defeat and figured he had nothing to lose. The smaller lad already knew and so must have made up his mind already.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry slowly lifted his head to look at him. He took in a deep breath before finally opening his mouth to speak.

“Louis... will you go on a... date with... me? At the mall. I mean you have detention, right? But you know, yeah” 

Louis chuckled and feigned surprise before throwing himself lavishly into Harry's arms nearly causing the taller boy to stumble back.

“Oh why yes, my charming prince. Take me on your magical date and woo me with your eloquent words.”

Harry shook his head before dragging his princess back to the car. Zayn shot him a disgusted look while Liam looked as supportive as he always did.

Harry smiled the whole way back to the mansion. He was going to have his first date with the guy whom he liked who just happened to like him back. Harry didn't think life could get any better than it already was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like. kudos and comment so i get feedback puhlease


	6. Precognition is the Downfall of one but the Triumph of another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this is so late. I'm really lazy... :(
> 
> So some stuff yay. ily if your reading this :)

 

The week went by well, even though Harry, Zayn and Louis all had detention. Zayn bitterly went along with them and had to endure their cuddling and incessant chatting during each session.

 

Apparently Louis had 'talked' his way out of more punishment than the other two, but Harry was certain that Louis had used a little extra _persuasion,_ although Harry didn't bother to ask.

 

They were at the mall, with the rest of group. Harry chuckled as everyone groaned when Niall found another store he insisted they needed to visit.

 

They all shuffled into the clothing store and split up by the clothing styles to find clothes. 

 

Louis dragged Harry to jeans section which turned out to have more colours than a butterfly. Louis really did like coloured jeans. He had Harry's bicep grasped firmly in his arm and he pressed his fingertips in deep whenever Harry tried to move anywhere out of his reach. He was being very clingy today and Harry chuckled when he thought about how he thought he was the clingy one. He didn't mind, though. It was their first date after all.

 

They all carried about around the mall, stopping at almost every store at Niall's insistence. Louis and harry stuck by each other's sides, holding hands and grinning like two fools in love.

 

Their blatant public displays of affection didn't go unnoticed the others, so of course they had to endure the teasing and Zayn's innuendos.

 

Harry and Louis eventually sneaked away to enjoy their first date. They giggled as they tried to stealthily escape while everyone laughed and pretended not to notice.

 

They went to the theatre in the mall and chose a romantic comedy. They took seats at the back where Harry had his arm around Louis who rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried not to laugh as Louis never seemed to stop talking throughout the movie.

 

Harry eventually gave up on watching the movie and simply listened to Louis tell silly stories Harry was sure he was making up and comment on the movie as if he were some high class critique.

 

Harry zoned Louis' words out and stared at his lips which he thought were so kissable. He wanted so badly to plant a big wet kiss-

 

His musings were interrupted when he received a smack to the back of his head. He rubbed the spot that was hit and pouted at Louis who rolled his eyes.

 

“Guys are all the same, I swear...” He muttered under his breath which made Harry chuckle.

 

“I'm sorry, Lou,” He said charmingly, not really sorry at all. Louis raised his eyebrow before smirking.

 

“What are you thinking about, Curly, do tell,” Louis challenged.

 

Harry blushed, knowing his thoughts at the moment were not exactly pure. It was so hard to keep them that way when Louis was just looking so hot in his seat.

 

“I was just thinking about how hot you look in your seat.” He was such an idiot. Louis burst out laughing in the theatre which received many glares from the other occupants, but he didn't care.

 

“Harry, not that I'm not flattered, but you just said the same thing in your head,” Louis got out with his laughter.

 

“Yeah, but it's true,” Harry admitted before smirking, “In fact, it's pretty empty in here and we're in the back and you know what teenagers do in these moments...”

 

Louis' laughter immediately stopped at Harry's implication. Harry smirked down at him, glad for his sudden burst of confidence.

 

Louis stiffened as he stared up at the boy whom he just noticed practically towered over him.

 

Harry licked his lips and moved down to touch them to Louis' the same moment Louis moved his to meet Harry's. Harry's heart sped up as his lips neared Louis' and he shut his eyes ready to feel the soft warmth of-

 

“Well, Well, Well, I always knew Tommo rolled that way!” They immediately jumped apart when they heard the voice. Louis groaned and turned his head to see Damon smirking at them in the row behind.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Louis growled out while Harry found himself losing his confidence from earlier. He stared blankly at the guy while keeping his hand on Louis to keep him grounded.

 

“You can't just teleport and scare people like that, Jesus!” Louis screeched at him. Harry saw his eyes glaze over a bit in the darkness of the theatre and exerted a bit of his powers until Louis closed his eyes, feeling the small drain.

 

“Listen, Tomlinson, I didn't come here to make fun of you. You see about a week, you did something to one of our members.”

 

Louis felt a pang of shame but still looked him int the eye, “You guys planned that and you know it,” he shot back.

 

“Oh really now? Because I' pretty sure we didn't” Damon raised and eyebrow.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up, I can hear your thoughts so please shut up.” Louis turned back around and with a small tug on his arm, Harry turned around too.

 

Suddenly Damon appeared in front of them to which Harry jumped in his seat and Louis' eyes narrowed.

 

“What do you want?” Louis snarled and Harry found himself focusing on draining from Louis to keep him from going overboard. Louis' eyes fluttered shut for a moment and Harry heard a _'thanks'_ pass through his thoughts. He squeezed Louis' hand in acknowledgement.

 

“I think you'd better come with me...” Damon said nervously, which made Harry wonder what Louis could be doing to him to remove the confidence they had seen earlier.

 

“Yeah, Harry, let's go find the others. If Damon is here, who knows who else could be.” A light flash was seen and Damon was no longer in front of them, probably gone to harass someone else.

 

Harry let himself be dragged out of the theatre by an insistent Louis. He cursed silently when he realized he was just cheated out of a kiss on his first date. 

 

Harry never hated Next Gen more than he did now.

 

*

Liam sat with everyone listening to their mindless chatter in the food court. He was sat beside Zayn who was looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, I know you don't like malls all that much, but if it's too much, we can go home.” He said smiling.

 

Zayn shook his head, “It's not that, really. I just keep feeling stuff directed towards us but it's hard to tell with so many people around.”

 

Liam frowned, “Maybe we should get Harry and Louis and go home. We already had fun and I'm sure they could continue their date at the mansion.”

 

Zayn shook his head, “Nahhh, let them be, We can annoy them later.”

 

Liam nodded in response and turned his attention back to the general conversation.

 

Niall was about to go on a tangent about the ratio of food given to the price you pay when Zayn's eyes widened greatly and he turned his head to regard whatever it was he felt. Liam, himself, being the only one who noticed, turned to see the medium height, well muscled blonde haired guy they all knew as Jaimie. He dressed in jeans and a plain black T-shirt. He stood confident and domineering before Liam.

 

“What are you doing here?” Liam choked out in shock. None of them could have guessed that Next Gen would make an appearance so soon after the incident at the fair.

 

“Hello, Liam,” the usually well behaved and all around sensible guy (Or maybe the Liam of the Next Gen) settled for.

 

“Listen, you know I don't want to fight, but you guys have another thing coming for you if you think you can put people in the hospital and then call us the bad guys.” By this time, everyone at the table had noticed the exchange and were listening keenly for what Liam would reply.

 

“What?” Liam managed to choke out in a horribly not-brave voice. He could hear the sound of hands colliding with foreheads and he blushed at the thought of coming off as weak when representing his friends.

 

“As in, your teammate, _Louis_ ,” He said his name like it was a disease, “He put Molly in the hospital last weekend,” Jaimie replied sternly with a slight glare.

 

Liam swallowed and decided to think before he spoke up again, “You and I both know that she went to that fair with the intention of messing with him.” He almost let out a sigh of relief as this time, he sounded much more confident.

 

“Oh, and that gives him the right to kill her!?” Jaimie fumed.

 

That spurred Zayn, being affected by his angry emotions, “Listen, here, punk. What's your point? What are you trying to prove?” He stood as he spoke coming up to eye level with the other boy he glared straight into his eyes, not afraid.

 

“I'm saying you _freaks_ need to rethink whatever the hell is it you claim to do!”

 

“Oh, really now? Now that we have your lovely input, we will surely listen,” Danielle spat out, standing up. Her patience was quickly running out.

 

Jaimie's eyes flickered to hers before returning to his stare-off with Zayn.

 

Liam pulled Zayn by the arm back, not wanting to start anything in a mall, “Alright, Zayn, calm down. We don't want to start anything. That's _their_ job,” he said while glaring at Jaimie.

 

At that moment a flash of light was seen and stood beside Jaimie was Damon. His eyes glanced around and immediately hardened when he realized the confrontation taking place.

 

“Hey!” They heard the familiar shout from behind them. Liam turned to see Louis and Harry coming towards them at a jog.

 

Louis reached them before Harry and appeared to lunge after the two boys who seemed to pose a challenge but he was caught in the strong arms of Niall before he could do anything.

 

He glared at them with all the hate in the world while Harry finally reached and stood timidly beside Eleanor, embarrassed that they all showed more confidence than he did.

 

“Do you see what we mean? He's a ticking time bomb!” Jaimie exclaimed.

 

“Don't!” Zayn sneered at him. Louis maintained his glare but was held steadfastly in Niall's hold. Harry stepped forward to hold Louis' hand, and applying a bit of pressure, indicating he was draining from him, with a small smile. Harry couldn't help but feel the effects of just taking a tiny amount of Louis' energy. The boy was so full of it that taking just a little made him feel all too powerful.

 

A punk looking girl bumped shoulders with Harry as she passed by causing him to fumble before setting himself upright. When Harry got a good look on her he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

 

She had long dark hair covered under a beanie and purple lipstick smeared on her lips. A dragon tattoo peeked out through her her grey sweater showing on her neck. She had soft features, actually very beautiful in Harry's opinion. Her lip had a ring stuck in it and her nose had a silver stud shining in it. Her left eyebrow was littered with studs along its length. Harry found himself blushing at her.

 

Louis' glare moved from Jaimie to Harry as if sensing his thoughts. Harry looked down at his feet in shame, not sure what he should be sorry for.

 

She pushed Zayn out of Jaimie's face and protectively stood between them. Her eyes held no malice just a protective glint instead.

 

“I don't want to be here, okay? So if you dickheads want to go blaming anyone here just remember who spent a week in the hospital.” Her voice was airy and light unlike her appearance, but it held all the venom in the world.

 

“Your friends planned that!” Louis shot back from his spot. Niall had let him go but Harry had his hand in an iron grip rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

 

“You keep saying that, but we all know you're just a fuck up,” Damon taunted to which Louis' eyes went downcast instead of flaring up in anger. Harry squeezed his hand and looked at him with a smile when he looked up at him.

 

“He's not, you little shit!” Zayn shouted pushing him back taking the teleporter off guard.

 

“Hey!” The punk looking girl shouted at him, “Just remember who made this physical.” She said finally putting on a glare of her own and aiming at Zayn.

 

“We all know who the troublesome ones are, Vivica,” Danielle snarled at her. So, she was the infamous shape shifter that Harry had heard them speak of.

 

Jaimie spoke up again, “You at Cowell's house need to learn to control yourselves, especially your little pet.”

 

“He's not a pet,” Eleanor's voice rose, obviously protective of Louis. Harry was surprised that Eleanor herself had decided to speak and he still remained silent. He remembered about Eleanor being Louis' first friend and he felt a pang of hurt at how much he'd missed out on with Louis.

 

Harry turned his attention to see that everyone was talking at the same time, arguing and causing a scene. He and Louis stood at the back of the cluster and looked down at him to see tears welled up in his beautiful but sad eyes. He pulled him into a hug and place his cheek on the top of Louis' head inhaling the smell of his sweet smelling shampoo. Louis buried his face in Harry's chest and did his best to stop the tears. Harry offered silent comfort and rubbed Louis' back soothingly.

 

Harry blinked and in the split second his eyes were closed, the skinny brunette who had harassed him and Zayn at the fair. He heard Louis gasp into his chest and suddenly Harry felt very possessive. He took a step back and growled at Speedy, very uncharacteristic of him.

 

Louis pulled out of his arms, unconcerned about the boy in front of them. He whipped around and was met face to face with the icy glare of a pink-haired girl he had harmed a mere few days ago. Harry, himself turned and stiffened when he saw her. She had a white bandage expanding across her forehead. She looked like she was here to kill.

 

The others arguing seemed to notice the confrontation at the back and quieted to watch themselves.

 

Molly and Louis were having stare off, looking intently into the others eyes. Harry still had Louis' hand in his and winced when Louis gave him a sharp squeeze before breaking eye contact with Molly. His gaze fell tot the floor the same time the pixie like girl

smirked.

 

“I think we've done enough guys. We all know that no matter what any of them say, _he_ is the biggest threat to anyone. And he now knows that.” She turned and walked away, not caring if her friends followed, which of course they did, bumping shoulders and casting final glares as they went.

 

Harry stared at Louis who stared at the ground almost unmoving. What did Molly show him that shook him up so badly? It must have been a vision but of what?

 

Louis looked up at his friends who looked at him with sympathy and confusion, “Let's go home, please,” he managed to mumble out.

 

Harry pulled Louis close and he snuggled into his chest. If Louis wanted to go home, then to home they would go.

 

*

 

No one was in the mood for the usual Friday idling when they reached home. Danielle and Eleanor decided they were going to have an early night. Josh excused himself to go work on something he was building, but Harry knew they all just wanted a break from each other.

 

Louis hadn't spoken since he asked to go home but he had still clung onto Harry the whole way. Zayn, being protective of Louis, clung onto Harry in return. Liam, being protective of Zayn, clung onto Harry as well. It was almost like a never ending cycle until Niall just stayed around to help.

 

The five of them settled in the game room, sitting on the ground with their backs supported by the sofa. Louis laid his head on Harry's chest sitting between Harry's spread legs while Harry stroked through his feathery hair. Zayn was on the left of Harry rubbing circles into Louis' back and Liam curled up like a puppy against Zayn. Niall was on the right of Harry and he rested his head on his shoulder. There was no doubt that they were all tired but they all loved the comfort that they provided for each other.

 

“So you met Jaimie and Vivica today?” Louis said in a soft voice. Harry felt a blush rise at the thought of Vivica but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and hummed in agreement.

 

“They tend not to romp about which is why they weren't at the fair last week.” 

 

“You okay, Lou?” Niall asked innocently.

 

“They were right, you know...” Louis whispered into the silence of the room.

 

“No, Louis don't believe a word they said. You are good, I swear. You _are good._ ” Zayn said firmly.

 

“I try... But it's never enough.”

 

“You are enough, Lou. We love you so much,” Liam chimed.

 

“Yeah, Lou, we'd be no where without you. You're so strong, and that's coming from me!” Niall added with a grin.

 

Louis let out a little laugh at Niall's joke. Harry was still thinking about what Molly had shown him. What could have broken down his usually confident walls?

 

“What did she show you, Lou?” Harry asked, his voice soothing but stern. Louis sighed into Harry's chest. “It's okay, Harry. It won't happen. I promise.”

 

“But what is it?” Zayn questioned to which Louis groaned.

 

“It's not gonna happen so please stop.” That seemed to placate Zayn but Harry was still curious. He opened his mouth to speak before Louis cut him off.

 

“Drop it, Curly.” Although he used the term of endearment, his tone was harsh and it shut Harry up immediately.

 

Zayn smirked before letting out a laugh, “Liam, Niall, I think we should go before we interrupt the lover's quarrel even further” He got up and pulled Liam to his feet with him and Niall followed along happily. Harry turned red at his teasing and mumbled a quick good night to them as they exited the room.

 

He continued to stroke Louis' hair lovingly, worrying for him like he always did.

 

“I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” Louis grimly stated, head still on Harry's chest and arms wrapped around his midsection.

 

“It's fine, I know you're sensitive about that stuff.”

 

“It doesn't give me the right to snap at you for caring, though.”

 

Harry smiled when Louis lifted his head to look at him in earnest. Harry licked his lips with a smirk plastered onto his face, “Our first date ended up to be shit, didn't it?”

 

Louis smiled at his teasing and rested his forehead on Harry's collarbone and let out an audible sigh. Harry felt shivers as Louis' breath hit his bare skin. He realized the position they were in, with Louis straddling his waist and he blushed at the things they could do in this position. Harry blushed at the thought and hoped Louis didn't hear it.

 

“We didn't get our first date kiss, Lou-bear..” He mumbled into Louis' hair. Louis lifted his head and it bucked into Harry's chin. He stared at Harry incredulously, “Do I look like a slag who puts out on the first date? I'm offended, really,” he teased.

 

Harry sputtered over his words, avoiding Louis' eyes, “Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that, I swear-”

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

Who was Harry to deny him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a crush...
> 
> who isn't louis...
> 
> and louis saw a vision...
> 
> that left him crushed...
> 
> this is why i write stories and not poems.
> 
> anyhow, i hope you enjoyed. kudos and comment my friends.


	7. All that Glitters is not Always Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while hasn't it?
> 
> anyhow i am back with this little gem which i am not abandoning, like ever.
> 
> so um i hope you like. i think it's kinda shit but whatever.
> 
> love you :)

 

“Mega Mind? Really, Harry? Really?” Louis laughed.

 “But Lou! You have a mega mind so naturally you'd be Mega Mind! Come on, Louis, haven't you ever read comic books!?” Harry exclaimed in his own defense. They were walking through the lush and vast gardens of the estate. Deep in the maze of hedges where they could be alone, Louis paused to look at Harry incredulously.

 Harry was actually surprised at how after yesterday, Louis had woken up extremely cheerful but Harry could detect the smallest hint of fear from the boy. As they walked it became clear to him that the telepath was using his rather loud nature to distract from the inner turmoil he was feeling.

 Louis rolled his eyes and swatted Harry's arm, “Tell me why I'd _ever_ read comic books, Haz. I've been living with _superheroes_ my whole life, silly.”

 Harry turned himself and his mouth gaped open in disbelief, “ _Louis_ , you don't read comic books? Are you even human?” Louis shoved Harry in the arm in response.

 “Having powers isn't my favourite thing ever, you know...” Louis said while taking a seat on the little pathway in between the hedges so Harry couldn't see his face. Harry's face paled and he ended up babbling out the first things to come to mind

 “Oh, Lou, I didn't mean it like that! I-I I'm sorry! Superheroes aren't cool! I mean who on Earth would want to swing around on webs a-and have a weakness like kryponite or whatever!?”

 Louis burst out laughing at Harry's rambling. He furrowed his eyebrows and feigned confusion, “I wonder who would, hmmm...”

Harry immediately blushed and dropped down to the ground to sit beside Louis.

 “I'm sorry, I've just been obsessed with superheroes, and I guess mutants too, all my life and I've always wanted to be special. Like, It's no secret I get pushed around a lot and I've always wanted for people to notice me, and by people I mean especially you.” He paused to smile at Louis who was blushing beside him.

 “And you know, I've just wanted to have some cool power or something and then when I find out I'm a mutant, I'm just... useless. I mean I know it sounds ungrateful and all, I was just hoping that I could be brave or strong, just like spider-man or superman, so that I could be more dominant or something. But apparently I've been doing this all my life and it hasn't helped. I just really didn't ask for this power. I'm supposedly indestructible but it makes me feel _weak_.” He whispered the word as if it were his murder confession, clearly ashamed and afraid- exactly what he didn't want to be.

Louis unexpectedly climbed onto Harry's lap. Harry's heart quickened when Louis placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Louis on him, caressing his cheek. He puckered his lips slightly as he expected to feel the press of Louis' against his. He felt Louis' face draw near and he could feel Louis' short breaths against his nose and he braced himself for the sweet ecstacy he was about to feel-

  _Smack!_

 He kept his eyes closed, completely unaware of what just happened. He soon felt a stinging sensation on his cheek that was previously being caressed so softly. He also felt weight being lifted off him and his ears heard a small chuckle.

 “Harry, you are so _stupid, I swear.”_ Louis laughed. Harry finally opened his eyes to see Louis kneeling in front of him with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 “I'm sorry... I didn't think it was stupid...” He shamefully admitted to which Louis rolled his eyes.

 “Harry, you have awesome abilities! What's stupid is that you even think that. Sure, you wanted to be batman or some shit, but still. You're an awesome guy, H. Don't get upset about it. Of all my years, I guess I've realized we all have our powers for a reason, yeah? It's just maybe you and I just don't know it yet.”

 Harry shook his head in disagreement like a toddler, “I didn't even say anything about batman,” he grumbled before smiling back at Louis.

 “Shut up, Haz. I'd love to have your powers.”

 “ _Really?_ Because I think I'd love to have yours too.” Louis snorted in response before shaking his head at the sky.

 “Harry, honestly, no you don't. My powers are dangerous and people would be better off without them. I mean I'm a ticking time bomb-” He cut himself off when Harry's eyes widened at his use of words. They were the same words the Molly and others had used to describe him the day before and since when did Louis take them seriously.

  _'Since he saw that vision.'_

 “Does you saying that have anything to do with what Molly showed you yesterday? Like a vision or anything?” Louis turned his head to avoid Harry's questioning stare.

 “Drop it, Harry.”

 “Okay, but I think they're cool!” He said excitedly not wanting to get into a fight and trying to bring up Louis' spirits.

 Louis didn't respond but instead stared ahead of him and Harry could detect a hint of sadness.

 “What are you thinking about, Louis?” Harry asked in attempt to keep up the conversation.

 “My mum and dad,” Louis whispered which surprised Harry who didn't expect an answer.

 “Oh... What about them? What were they like?”

 “I don't really remember much, you know? Like Uncle Simon is always trying to get me to tell him about them. But I really only remember what they look like.”

 “Why does he ask about them?” Harry asked nervously, biting his lip.

 “He's never said why but I guess he thinks that I did what I did because they'd hurt me or whatever, but I don't believe that. I remember being in a perfect and loving family. I mean in our _'therapy sessions'_ , we've gone through so many scenarios and trigger situations to get me to remember but honestly, I think it really was an accident. I just did what I did.

 And when I told him that once, I had to do psycho therapy to see if I'm a sociopath, which I'm not, by the way. I'm just frustrated sometimes, you know? I know I got off completely for what I did but I'd give anything to know _why._ Why anyone would do what I do.”

 They both remained silent for a while, none of them really sure what to say.

 “Hey, Lou. If we could switch powers for a day, would you?”

 Louis turned to look at Harry, the sadness in his eyes more pronounced, “I'd love to get out of this for a while... but to be honest, I'd never wish this on anyone, especially not you, Harry.”

 Harry sneaked his hand into Louis' and rubbed his thumb over the skin in a soothing manner.

 An idea popped into his head and he acted on it before he could talk himself out of it. He quickly moved and straddled Louis' waist, like he had done to him earlier, and clasped the back of his neck tightly and swooping in for a kiss. Louis didn't immediately kiss back but after a few seconds he returned with much enthusiasm.

 Harry pushed him back slightly which ended up with Louis falling hard onto his back with Harry falling onto him. Louis groaned at the slight pain which only spurred Harry on more. He kissed him harder, surprised to hear Louis' little whimpers. He was good and it was his first make out session.

 He eventually pulled back and pressed a final soft kiss to Louis' now red and puffy lips before moving off to lie beside him. They both panted for air, having all their energy burnt by the little snog.

 “I'm the worst telepath ever... really didn't see that coming.” Louis said between intakes of air.

 “I could do that more often? Be spontaneous and brave?” Harry asked.

 Louis chuckled at Harry's naivety, “You're such a kitten, Haz. But I'd love to see what you can come up with on the spot.” Louis winked at him and of course instead of flirting back, he remained silent, unsure of what to do next.

 “Don't worry, Harry. You'll be my superman soon enough, I'm just waiting for the proper proposal. You get me?”

 Harry's forehead creased in confusion before he blushed at what Louis meant.

 “You mean, I should ask you to be my...you know?”

 “I don't know, maybe you should ask.” Louis cheekily bit back turning his head away in mock nonchalance.

 Harry breathed out a sigh. Louis was letting him ask. He was giddy if not nervous for Louis' reply.

 “Louis, my sweet, sweet, Louis. Will you be my very special, super awesome boyfriend? Please?” He mentally slapped himself for the desperate please he added at the end but Louis only giggled in a very girly manner and punched him in the shoulder.

 “ _Of course_ , young Harold. We can be boyfriends.” Harry squealed and pulled Louis to lie on top of him and squeezed him so tightly Louis thought he'd suffocate before Harry let him go.

 Harry froze suddenly before letting Louis rest his head on his forearms crossed over Harry's chest to stare at him in confusion.

 “Can we, you know, keep it a bit of a secret, please? I don't really feel confident enough to tell anyone.” Louis raised his brow but shrugged from his spot on Harry's chest.

 “No problem with me. In fact, I think I need to mentally prepare for Zayn's stupid comments and all. No problem, Haz. We can be _secret_ boyfriends. Is that superhero-y enough for you?” He teased.

 Harry laughed and shook his head before allowing himself to relax into the feel of the smaller boy on top of him.

 He'd never felt this great in his life.

 He had a _boyfriend_ and his boyfriend had been his first crush, first kiss and all around many firsts for him. He allowed himself to smile as he lay his head on the ground while he felt Louis snuggle closer.

 Life had never been better.

 

*

“ _The Incredible Horan?_ The fuck, Harry?”

 “Oh not you too, Niall!” Harry shouted at his blonde friend as they sat in the game room, engaged in a battle in FIFA. Normally Harry would be thinking about ways to impress Louis and embarrassing himself trying as always or maybe begging for his attention, but it was a Sunday morning and so as usual, Louis was at church, being holy or whatever.

 “Harry, for the sake of all mutants, do _not_ go into superhero naming.”

 Harry pouted, losing his focus and allowing Niall to get the upper hand. “Why?” He whined like a baby. He didn't intend for it come out that way, but he was still working on his confidence and manly thing. He'd get there.

 “Stupid arse,” Niall muttered in an attempt to not get distracted.

 Of course by the time Niall won, an impressive7-2, Harry was roused up shouting about Niall cheating which ended up with Niall eventually abandoning him in the games room.

 He lay on his back on the floor, grinning like an idiot to himself until he heard the door open. He kept his gaze on the ceiling, not really caring who entered.

 “Well aren't you spread out for me nice and clear,” Harry shot up immediately at the sound of his boyfriend' voice.

 He felt the blush in his cheeks but couldn't help the cheeky comment that followed.

 “I'd rather have you spread out for me, actually.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry's quickness to answer but laughed it off before moving to lie beside him.

 “Oh really now?” Louis smirked, knowing Harry would give up eventually.

 Harry shook his head and his eyes seemed to be in a another world while the grin on his face remained, “It must be my biggest fantasy...” It really was. The many times he'd dreamed of Louis spread out on his bed back at home, naked, waiting for him just-

 “Harold Edward Styles! I will not have my virtue be insulted by your perverted thoughts!”

 “I'm sorry!” Harry laughed, impressed with his display of bravery.

 “It's okay, Harry. Just because I can hear all your kinky shit doesn't make me think any less of you,” Louis smirked.

 “Oh my god, Lou! Shut up!” He grumbled before turning his back to face away from Louis.

 Louis chuckled before standing up once more and kicking Harry in his bum and laughing at Harry's girlish squeal.

 “Well, I'm gonna get change. Well, uh, oops. I hope you don't get too hard thinking about me!” Louis smirked before leaving the room.

 Harry burst out laughing and made sure to stare at Louis' arse through his tight dress pants.

 He sighed dreamily as he thought back to their flirting and couldn't feel any happier. Being able to call Louis his boyfriend, to flirt so openly with him made him feel on top of the world.

 He still worried for him of course. Louis was still so fragile and more so after the confrontation two days ago. He knew that Louis saw something that frightened him, that made him actually _care_ about what Molly had to say. Harry just wanted nothing more than to take care of him, to _protect him_ , a strange feeling that Harry had never really experienced.

 Growing up with his mum always fussing over him and protecting him, he never got the chance to be protective of something. Even with his possessions, he'd always been taught to share and be kind, so he'd never felt oddly protective. His sister was older than him so he'd also never had the experience of wanting to protect her from boys.

 This new feeling he had for Louis was just plain strange to him and he really couldn't fathom what to do about it. This feeling made him want to cling onto Louis, even worse than he had before which wasn't really good since he followed Louis around like a lost puppy. The feeling made his blood boil when he thought about Louis hanging out with anyone else. It made him feel worried constantly that anything could go wrong and he wouldn't be there to help him.

 Harry tried to shake the feeling, of course. He was sure that it wasn't healthy to want everything to do with Louis, Louis himself would probably get annoyed and leave him, a thought that Harry couldn't bear to dwell on. He just wanted Louis to be _his._

 Harry tried to forget about it and pushed himself off the ground and headed for Louis' room, hoping that just maybe, Louis would not be wearing clothes. It was immature and perverted , of course but Harry couldn't care less. He had always been against objectifying women but he figured he could do it with guys, being one himself.

 He pushed open Louis' door once he arrived and peeked in and was met with a glorious sight.

 Louis was in only a pair of boxers and he was bent over, showing off his amazing arse while he seemed to dig through a mess of clothes in his extremely messy room.

 Harry was one hundred percent sure that he was salivating from where he stood as he admired the perfect curve of Louis' bum. Oh the sick and twisted things he'd dreamed of doing to that arse-

 “Second time today, I see, young Harold,” Louis piped, still bent over while searching through the messy pile.

 Harry blushed from behind the door, still hiding as he felt ultimate embarrassment overcome him. He could laugh it off once, but twice was too much. His heart beat too fast and he thought he could just die in that moment. What if Louis thought his thoughts were too weird?

 “I- you- I-I,” He spluttered over his words and he hung his head in shame as he couldn't get coherent words out.

 “Hey, H, relax,” Louis cooed moving over to him. Harry raised his head to see Louis now was wearing sweatpants and T-shirt.

 He walked over to him and gathered the suddenly nervous boy into his arms and kicked the door shut behind them.

 “Harry, you can't get so nervous about everything, okay? In fact I'm really flattered that you've dreamed of _destroying_ my arse.” Harry blushed even harder and forced his head further down into Louis' chest as if hiding from him by using him to hide could actually work.

 “Just relax, Harry.” He pulled them over to the bed where he sat down forcing Harry to lift his head. Harry tried his best to avoid Louis' eyes but he could never stop looking at Louis' gorgeous eyes. Of all Louis' handsome features, Harry was convinced that his eyes had been the best. Those blue eyes had been what made him fall head over heels those two years ago.

“Yeah... I'm sorry. You know for getting nervous a lot? And being a total pervert and yeah-” Harry hoed out before he was interrupted.

 “One, it's fine if you're the nervous type. Just try to be comfortable around me, I am your _boyfriend_ ,after all.” He paused to grin at the boy sat beside him who nervously smiled back at him, “And two, Harry, you're sixteen. You're gonna be horny all the time and I'm your boyfriend. Of course you'd think of me.”

 Harry chuckled at that and brought his eyes up back to Louis' and bravely leaned forward to press a kiss his to his thin lips.

 It didn't last more than three seconds, but even though they flirted dirtily, they'd only declared each other boyfriends for a day. None of them, especially Harry, intended to doing anymore than small kisses and intense cuddles. Of course, he _wanted to_ , but if the situation ever presented itself, he knew he'd go running for the hills. He wasn't ready for any of that.

 “Hey, do you just hear the thoughts of anyone nearby or?” Harry asked, always the one to ask random and silly things. Or maybe it was because he just thought of running for the hills if his boyfriend, who could read minds, ever asked to do something a bit more.

 “Nahhh, I generally suppress it and I really only hear if I try, you know? You now, you just scream at me sometimes. It's kind of cute how easy it is to read you.”

 “So are you doing it now?” A hint of nervousness crept into his voice.

 “Nope. As far as your thoughts go, you're blank. Don't worry babe, I don't know your worst kink yet,” Louis said with a wink.

 Harry groaned before falling onto his back on the bed and laughing. Louis Tomlinson would truly be the death of him.

 

*

Harry pouted as he stared outside at the rain pouring heavily. He had really wanted to go out and run around without stupid and cute Louis distracting him and making him mushy like he had the day before. He hated when it rained. It restricted all things fun. Plus rain always made the place colder and London was cold enough already.

 He stared out from in the foyer where he new he would be able to get some alone time before school the next day. He normally would have been spending every hour with Louis, but he knew Louis would probably get tired of him. But even though he was clingy, he knew what a pest Louis could be.

As much as he clung onto Louis and adored him, he knew Louis could be even worse trying to get his whole body to be stuck onto his as well as three other people. It was as if he aspired to mush everyone get together with him in the centre of it all. Harry loved it, though, so he couldn't really complain, he just needed to breathe before he got too anxious

 “What are you thinking bout?” He heard from behind. He jumped and turned quickly to see Liam stood behind him, staring out the window as well.

 “Oh, um, nothing, just wanted a bit of, you know alone time until the new week of school and all,” He said nervously while his hand scratched the back of his neck. He didn't want to reveal that he had actually been thinking about Louis being too clingy. It was definitely hypocritical to think, but Harry was basically an only child. He needed space or he'd get too nervous. Louis simply made his emotions run too high.

 “You can say it, you know... We've all had those day where we just avoid Lou.” Liam chuckled.

 Harry nodded, not wanting to to get into a conversation about Louis, knowing he'd go on forever. He shivered from his spot, remembering about how cold it was and how the foyer didn't have the pleasure of heating like their bedrooms did.

 He turned to Liam who watched fascinated by the lightning that struck. He figured he could pass the half an hour until dinner talking to Liam.

 “Hey, do you ever get cold being a fire starter and all?” Liam raised a brow at his question which made harry instantly feel nervous., “I mean, um, you know, not to say you're, uh... unfeeling?”

 Liam's face turned to one of confusion before chuckling, “Calm down, Harry. I'm not gonna eat you alive. Yeah, I get cold and I really don't like it, actually.”

 Harry nodded, a little bit embarrassed that he had completely overreacted over a small gesture.

 “So, uh, how come you never use your powers?”

 Liam sighed before looking Harry dead in the eye, “Oh boy. Well one thing you're gonna learn about this place is that everyone has a back story. I mean, most of just don't get sent here by our parents like you did.”

  "Is that bad?”

 “No! Of course not, but it's just we're all a bit messed up in our own ways.

 Well, I grew up in Wolverhampton and I was always this calm and sensible kid, and, ugh, please don't stay I still am, I grew up normally and blah blah blah. I always got these awesome grades and never got in trouble and my parents and I were really close. But when I was eleven, well, it all got messed up. I got into a really bad argument with my sister and then the whole living room caught on fire and my sister got burned badly and I was fine.

 She claimed that I did it and I was completely on fire, once she woke up of course, but I didn't believe her but I guess my parents did because they immediately began to look for a place to send me away. Then Simon came and talked with them but they made me stay in my room so I'm not sure what was said. Before I knew it, two weeks after that I was moving into the house and I never actually saw them again. No phone calls, no nothing.”

 Harry's face paled while he listened to Liam's story, “I feel really shitty after hearing what you've been through and yet I'm always moping about my emotions or something.”

 Liam's brows furrowed, “Didn't I see you, like, dead when I first met you?” Harry blushed but said nothing. Liam shrugged it off before continuing.

 “Yeah so I never use my powers. I could have really hurt my sister that day and honestly if that had happened, I could do it any time, even now. So, I don't let my powers manifest. I study fire, I know the ins and outs when it comes to it, to the point where if I really needed to make a big fire, I could. Or maybe a small fire. Who knows? It's a different way to learn, I guess. But it's safer and it fits me.”

 “I guess I learn better with practice, then. Like when I do the whole power drain thing with Louis.” Harry said not sure where to take the conversation other than trying to relate.

 “Did someone think they need a direction to take his conversation!?” They heard Louis shout out. Harry turned and grinned when he saw Louis approaching them.

 “Heyyy, no mind reading!” Harry shot back which only made Louis smirk.

 “Come on, dimwits it's time for dinner!” He said grabbing onto both their arms and dragging them through the foyer and down the hall to the dining room.

 “Isn't dinner in about twenty minutes?” Harry got out as he was dragged on.

 “Ugh, why do you guys have to be so specific? Just come on!” Liam laughed at Louis' words and Harry grinned at the pure childishness that radiated off him.

 They were sat at the table with Louis pushing his chair closer to his and Harry of course pushing his chair until with both their efforts the were touching elbows. Liam chose to sit opposite of them and Harry couldn't help but look at Liam in a different light as the others started pouring in.

 Liam was in such control of his powers which were extremely dangerous versus Louis who had been trying to master his from the age of six and was still so unstable. If he never felt respect for Liam before, he did now. Imagine having a power that Harry's dreamed of, a power that you could use and have fun and keep it in and do your best to master, simply in selflessness and not wanting to hurt anyone. It made Harry think.

 It was like everyday his housemates surprised him with the great care they take with their powers and the differences between them. Thinking back on Louis' words of how he would give anything for a power like Harry's when Harry had been so envious of Louis'.

 It didn't make sense for him to be since with his emotions he'd probably have meltdown every day.

 He saw it all in a different light, why Liam and Louis were the way they were. Why they'd do anything to be normal. Maybe even the others felt the same. All his life he'd dreamed of having amazing powers and when he met his housemates he had been jealous of their abilities.

 Now, he thought twice when he looked over at Danielle and saw her seem fade a bit out of existence. He thought twice when he saw Eleanor turn up her nose at meats because the thought of nature's creatures being slaughtered and killed to be eaten scared her. He thought twice when he looked at Zayn whose face was bent up , probably trying to keep all the emotions out. He thought twice when he saw Niall break his fork as he dug into his food and immediately frowned in displeasure. He thought twice when he saw Josh attached to his phone, seemingly have a debate with the phone over a system update that he thought needed serious modifications and had really reduced himself to talking to a phone as if it were a person.

 He thought especially twice about Liam who made one mistake and had never seen his family again. He didn't even know how many times he had thought about how Louis had killed his parents when he was just a confused and scared six year old.

 “You think too much,” Louis solemnly said, obviously hearing it all, especially the last part.

 Harry offered a smile at Louis' amazing mind reading abilities and chose not to respond, not sure what to say. No matter what, he'd always think it would be cool to read minds. Or fly. Or swing from web to web.

 

He decided to simply put himself down as conflicted.

 

He still wanted super powers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* boyfriends.
> 
>  
> 
> ummmm kudos and comment?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but updates shall be regular now that my other fic is finished! yay i guess

Harry felt on top of the world.

 How couldn't he? He was walking into school with the most gorgeous boy beside him. Not just beside him, _holding his hand._ Not only that, but they strolled in with their super cool and tough friends.

 Harry felt to laugh at how childish he sounded, but he couldn't deny he felt safe with all his friends nearby. He felt especially safe with his really smart, really tough boyfriend.

 Harry really laughed at that thought; Louis couldn't be tough even if he tried. Of course he was better than harry, but still. Harry knew Louis probably run instead of throwing a fist. Not to say he was cowardly, but Louis was quite the drama and would rather sass you to back off.

 He pouted when the group had to split up, leaving him with Zayn and Louis. Not that he minded the company he was in, but Louis and Zayn had a tendency of pairing off and leaving him out. He thought it would have changed when he and Louis agreed to be boyfriends, but really nothing much changed at all. He and Louis were just as clingy as before but now with an innuendo here and a nervous kiss there. Zayn and Louis never changed either.

 He brushed off the jealous feelings and took the seat beside Louis in English with Zayn on the opposite side.

 He tried to ignore Louis' mischievous antics because he knew Louis was going to pass but he, on the other hand, needed to pay attention. Louis eventually gave up on him and went about annoying Zayn to which Harry found himself laughing every time he heard Zayn let out a curse. Louis really was something else.

 Harry was close to understanding what their teacher was saying when Louis nudged him hard in the ribs. He groaned and looked up at his boyfriend with a questioning glare.

 “ _Harry._ ”

 “ _Louis._ ” Harry mocked, not sure what Louis' one word phrases were trying to get across. He wasn't the telepath in the relationship.

 “Ugh, Harry, you're so slow sometimes,” He huffed out before turning himself completely away from him, leaving Harry completely confused.

 It wasn't until the door opened to reveal the principal and an oh so familiar girl. The same girl with the long dark brown hair covered by a beanie and a long sweater and tight skinny jeans. The same girl with the tattoos peeking out just a little bit on her neck. She was short but still had long legs and arms and, well, Harry was fucked.

 He heard a snort from Louis beside him, but couldn't bring himself to look, knowing Louis heard his declaration of how he liked her.

 The teacher stood up after exchanging words to the principal who left the class.

 “Well, we have a latecomer, but nonetheless we have a new student, Vivica Lyle. Now, I expect you all to welcome her.”

 Harry could tell the whole class had made up their minds to not like her, obviously judging her by her dark make up, piercings and gothic tattoos but he thought she was beautiful. The thought received him a shove his very beautiful beside him.

 “Ah, Mr. Styles, since you and Mr. Tomlinson are quite the troublemakers, you can move to the back and Ms. Lyle can sit right next to you.”

 Harry's eyes widened and he mentally cursed himself. This was not good, not at all.

 “Um, Mr. Styles, get moving,” The teacher huffed out impatiently before turning back to face the board.

 Harry gathered up his things, trying to at least glance Louis' face but had to give up as Louis wasn't going to give up. He was so fucked.

 He shuffled to the seat behind Louis where he found Vivica already standing next to hers looking up at him expectantly. He stared into her brown eyes and found himself blushing at her. She was so _pretty._

 Harry felt something nudge him in his stomach but he looked down to see nothing there and figured it was best he shut up his thoughts. However you do that.

 He looked over beside him to see that she was still staring at him so he pulled off a goofy smile which resulted in him blushing, before taking his seat shakily. Vivica remained standing for a moment, eying him carefully before shaking her head and sitting herself.

 Harry cursed at himself for getting distracted by the girl when his beautiful boyfriend was sitting in front him. His beautiful boyfriend who was mad at him, but still.

 He reached out his hand to stroke Louis' hair, in hopes that maybe the boy would forgive him but he was disappointed when he felt a force pointedly removed his hand from on top of the lad's head.

 He sunk down in his seat, not even bothering with paying attention. His perfect day was ruined. His boyfriend was mad at him and this girl that he just couldn't stop looking was only making it worse.

 Harry just didn't understand people sometimes, himself including. Louis was mad at him because there was a girl in their class that he didn't like. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Then he was mad at himself that throughout out class he couldn't help but sneak glimpses at the girl beside him.

 He was hopeless.

 By the end of the class he was almost dying for Louis to like him again. He couldn't even care less about Vivica anymore. It was just Louis.

 He felt like his fourteen year old self again, pining after Louis but he couldn't but feel ridiculous. He was pining for his _boyfriend._ There had to be a rule against that, Harry was sure.

 It was only five minutes left when Harry started making a list of things to make up with Louis. He tore out a piece of paper out of his book and scribbled out his ideas.

  _1\. buy him flowers_

_2\. help him pull a prank_

_3\. make silly faces_

_4\. let him poke my dimples_

_5\. give him a blowjob_

 

He found himself snickering at the last time, a snicker that did not go unnoticed by their teacher.

 “Well, Mr. Styles, since you seem to find it funny, I think I'll just pair you up Miss Lyle beside you for the project.” The teacher proclaimed proudly.

 Project? With the girl Louis specifically didn't want him around? He was so dead.

 Harry responded by putting his head on the desk and waiting for his misery to come to an end. It was only a few minutes, anyway. He could make it.

 He practically jumped when the bell rang, eager to get Louis' attention but it was pointless. While everyone rushed out, Louis and Zayn remained seated as if expecting him to go to them.

 He walked around and stopped in front of Louis' desk where the boy had his eyes focused on his nails ignoring him.

 “Um, hi?” Harry tried.

 “Oh, so 'hi' is all you have to say?” Louis snapped, his eyes darting up to his Harry's from where he sat.

 “You're such a drama queen, Lou,” Zayn snorted picking up his bag and rising out of his seat, “I'll see you two later. Use protection!”

 He darted out of the room laughing leaving a slightly less angry Louis and an embarrassed Harry.

 “I'm sorry? As in I didn't mean to get you upset. Oh! And I don't know how I could have stopped her from being in the class but I'm sorry anyway! Oh and I mad a list of how I can make it up to you-”

 “Harry, calm down,” Louis said over him, effectively shutting him up. He stood up himself and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, “I overreacted, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. I mean some of the things you thought weren't pleasing to hear but just relax, okay? We're okay. I can feel you freaking out.”

 “Well, that's because I am,” Harry grumbled but never the less wrapped both his arms around Louis, bring the smaller lad closer to him.

 “Plus, you know how I feel about anyone in Next Gen... They just irritate me.” Louis muttered making Harry frown.

 “Hey, you have a pretty good reason to dislike them,” Harry chided in an attempt to cheer up the lad.

 “Yeah, yeah, I know. But now you have to do this stupid project with _her._ ” Louis said the last word as if he were spitting out venom.

 “Oh, come on, Lou. If anything I'd say she's the calmest and most reasonable, right?” Harry tried.

 Louis shook his head and muttered, “Not when she's trying to steal your boyfriend no...”

 “What was that?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

 “Nothing, nothing.”

“Anyway, she's okay, I guess. Just imagine if it had been any of the others, like that would be pure chaos.”

 Louis' face paled. “Shit.”

 “What?” Harry asked.

 “Oh my God, _Harry_. If she's here, what's the chances of everyone else too?”

 “Oh.”

 “Oh?”

 “Oh.”

 Louis groaned dramatically, throwing his arms into the air while moving to the exit to the exit of the room, “Why do I even try with you!?”

  _'Ouch'_ Harry thought as he moved to exit himself. His boyfriend was quite the drama queen. He grinned at the thought, hoping that just maybe, Louis heard.

 He stalked out, eyes scanning for Louis when he realized that he was left alone at the mercy of whomever in between class change. He spotted him at the end of the hallway in a very animated disussion with Danielle.

 He looked around, planning how he'd tiptoe over without anyone seeing him. The coast was clear, so he began the trek, weaving his way through the massive groups of cliques who insisted on bundling together. He honestly didn't understand them.

 Luckily for Harry, he made it to Louis who was in a rather one sided conversation with Danielle who seemed to just stand there, listening.

 “I just! Who even gave hem the right to be here!? Like they _know_ this is our turf and they had to come ruin it too!”

 “I know, Lou. Just- I don't know if all of them are here. I just know there was a rather fast lad in Math.” She stood with her arms crossed, the typical position for Danielle to take up.

 Harry decided to let his presence be known then, “Um, Lou, uh, hi?”

 Louis turned to face him with an expression Harry couldn't decipher, “Well, Hello there, Harry! Darling dear of mine! Apple of my eye! What could ever bring you here!?” He was shouting, gaining the attention of those around them.

 Danielle rolled her eyes, “Oh calm down, Louis. You guys make it so obvious.”

 “Make what obvious?” Harry attempted, chewing his lip.

 “Never mind.” She rolled her eyes.

 “So,uh, why's Louis shouting?”

 “Because you guys saw Vivica in English and I saw Speedy in Math, so Louis' freaking out that everyone is here. It's not a ridiculous fear, but if they are, there really is nothing we can do it about it.”

 Harry turned his attention to Louis who was staring off into pace. His eyes weren't glazed over, which he thought was good, but just to be sure, he rested his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed soothingly, taking just the tiniest amount of energy from the lad.

 “Thanks,” Louis mumbled before turning to face him. He sighed deeply, “Listen, I don't know if all of them are here, but Molly is. She's down the hall, in the Physics lab.”

 He turned to walk off, Danielle deciding to walk to her class. Harry had PE with Danielle, so he really should have followed her, but he couldn't just abandon Louis when he was in need.

 So he took off after him and tackled him into a hug. Louis wrestled him off but found himself submissive in Harry's hold. Harry grinned before pulling away and proceeded to make a fool of himself in the hallway. It was almost empty, but still. Anyone could have seen.

 He poked his two dimples while he grinned impossibly wide. Louis stared at him for awhile, but Harry couldn't chicken out. This was important.

 “Aw, c'mon Louis!” He tried in a fake Irish accent, still grinning in the empty hallway, but Louis' face stayed neutral.

 Louis' lips twitched upwards after a few moments and he turned his head away to hide his blush, “Harry, you're so strange...”

 Harry removed his fingers from his dimples but remained grinning as he dug through his bag. "I made a list of way to cheer you up in English class.” He unfolded the scrap of paper, not remembering what he wrote and handed it over to Louis who was so close to smiling.

 Louis took it and his eyes scanned it over and his face turned red before he burst out laughing.

 “Give me a _blowjob._ Harry Styles, do you even need to ask?”

 Harry rolled his eyes but kept grinning as he had completed his mission.

 He moved towards Louis, looking around, before pressing his lips to Louis'. The kiss grew into something more passionately before he was pushing Louis back into the locker where they slowly moved their lips against each other. It was slow, but very much passionate. Harry had Louis' face held in his hands while Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist drawing their lower halves to be pressed together.

 They stayed like that for awhile until Harry remembered where he was and blushed before pulling away. He looked to the ground before Louis lightly punched him in the shoulder.

 “We are so late,” Louis laughed before slapping Harry on the bum and turning to make his way to his next class.

 Harry grabbed him back by the arm, “Hey, it's gonna be okay, Lou. No need to worry, right?”

 Louis smiled back at him, “Yeah, I know. We'll figure something out.”

 Harry smiled at him.

 “You're the best boyfriend ever. Offering me blowjobs and all.” Louis smirked.

 Harry returned the favour, smacking Louis' bum soundly before walking away, laughing at the squeak that escaped Louis' mouth.

 He truly had the best boyfriend ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeep nothing really but drama next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaaccckkk :)
> 
> of course im sorry for the wait but school has been brutal, sigh.
> 
> and it's nanowrimo so even if i dont update a lot by december i should be updating like crazy plus i have two fics i plan to finish so i can post them by then :)
> 
> hope you enjoy! :)

Louis didn't want to forgive his boyfriend. His stupid, smiling, innocent boyfriend, but he was his stupid, smiling _and_ innocent boyfriend. How could he not forgive him?

 But he had more important things to worry about than Harry's stupid _crush on her,_ not when Next Gen seemed to be taking up residence in their school. Normally Louis would have just been slightly miffed by the news but it was all falling into place perfectly and he couldn't help but worry.

 He stared to see things.

 It started with Next Gen in class, mocking him in front of everyone and then there was just Harry, shy little Harry trying his best to defend him. Then it was black, pure darkness as his visions always were, unclear and highly confusing. But then there would always be a girl, a small one, crying. Then he would be crying, then Harry would be crying and finally there was blood. Lots of blood.

 It had been what the psychic had shown him; the parts about Harry crying and the blood, anyway, but every night he slept and saw another glimpse until he could piece it together. The result was always the same, no matter how Louis tried to look at it, no matter how much he thought it over.

 One could argue that he was worrying over nothing; Louis often had strange dreams, nightmares in fact, many of which had not come to past. The problem was that this one just felt _different,_ as have all other dreams that had actually happened.

He couldn't really explain how it felt different from other dreams, maybe it was a telepathic thing or maybe the content just frightened him. Having a recurring dream, one that was always unclear and especially something he'd never want to happen, always got him flustered.

He himself had watched enough television, heard enough stories about people like him, people who could see the future, to know that messing with the future wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. There was always the possibility of worsening it instead of changing it for the better ad that's how Louis ended up in his predicament now.

Next Gen had successfully infiltrated their school to which Louis avoided them like the plague. It didn't make that much a difference since he could practically hear them screaming their thoughts as if purposely trying to get him to hear.

They didn't seem to be up to much trouble since all he really heard from them was their curses towards math or certain teachers, but he knew they were never up to anything good.

He had passed Jaime in the hallway once, hiding his face under his beanie relying on Zayn to get around. It irked him how much he let them bother him, but they had this effect on him especially a certain voyeur...

Back onto the topic of forgiving his boyfriend, Louis wasn't exactly mad at him. Harry was there for him to take his frustrations on at the moment, something which he knew wasn't particularly right, but how could Louis not when Harry had a strange obsession with one of the enemy.

Harry denied it over and over but Louis didn't need to be a telepath to know that Harry did have a crush on the girl. He knew it wasn't anything serious if he went by Harry's thoughts. What he couldn't get over was that she was one of _them_ and the fact that his own boyfriend sat beside her in class _and_ conversed with her made his blood boil.

Life just never seemed to get better for him. 

He wasn't someone who liked to be pitied, or thought himself worthy of pity anyway. He hated the look in people's eyes when they found out his story as if he was the one they should feel sorry for. Of course most people thought something to pity in his story but he didn't. 

His life wasn't tough at all. It was much better than it could have been for sure. He was sad sometimes, just like everyone else, but he was generally pleasant. 

His main problem was trying to make up for the wrongs he had done. He was young, exceptionally so, along with being a confused mutant, although unknowing he was a mutant, but it didn't make it any less wrong. He was definitely sorry for it even if he could barely remember it and his goal was to make up for it.

 So he did his best to control himself, not blame the powers that he held, because ultimately it was he who was responsible.

 It was one of the reasons he crawled out of bed every Sunday to worship a god he barely believed in. It was just a way of giving back, he supposed, devoting an hour or two of your life because you're grateful for the life you live, for the people you have and the things you do. He didn't care much for the worship part, it was more of a relaxing time for him. Setting aside two hours every week to think about what he'd done, what he'd never forgive himself for.

 He needed to stay strong, however, for Harry's sake if not for his own. Harry wasn't stupid, definitely not, but the boy was so _innocent._ Seeing how he had gotten bullied so harshly... He just had a protective attitude towards him, always feeling the need to jump to the taller boy's rescue. He couldn't deny, though, Harry's protectiveness of him. It was like when it came to himself, Harry was awfully meek, opting to accept abuse instead of fighting back, but Louis had noticed that when it came to him, Harry found his confidence and was too quick defend him.

 Louis, of course, didn't miss how much Harry adored him. It was hard not to, seen as though Harry wore his heart on his sleeve and Louis being a telepath obviously helped. Louis found it awfully endearing, one of Harry's cutest qualities; he was just so admirably honest and _good._

 Not to say that he liked Harry less than Harry liked him, because that would be so wrong. He absolutely adored Harry, fancied himself gone off the deep for the boy. It was just that he worried sometimes that maybe Harry didn't know how he felt. He was a loud person, sure, but that didn't mean he went around proclaiming his great affection for everyone like Harry did.

 He often thought that was why Harry had actually tried to make friends Vivica, that maybe harry thought that he didn't like him but one tiny glimpse into Harry's mind would assure him of his affections.

 For now Harry still liked him and he still liked Harry, so all he could do was hope that he wasn't in for absolute torture.

 *

 Something was off with Louis and Harry just knew it. Of course his boyfriend had brushed it off, claiming everything was just fine, when he most certainly knew it was _not._

 It was times like these when Harry wished he could have some other power, something he could actually use to help him. Sure, many would do despicable things for his abilities, but Harry wasn't exactly keen on super regeneration and the ability to _take_ power from others. He had always preferred to keep things passive, but having the power of hurting someone with a simple touch was just terrifying to him.

 He had Louis to practice his power on, at least, and the lad had seemed pretty insistent in making sure Harry could keep him at bay.

 Harry knew it was the appearance of Next Gen that had thrown Louis off, but it had been a week and Louis had yet to speak about it other than a few off hand comments and shrugs. That was what had made Harry think that there could have been more than what Louis was letting on.

 He had this sinking feeling that whatever Louis saw that day at the mall along with the arrival Next Gen had the boy shutting himself from the world, making him snappier than usual.

 He hated the way Louis babied him. He wanted to be the one taking care of Louis rather than the other way around, and he felt it completely unfair of Louis to be keeping this all to himself in some silly attempt to shield Harry.

 It was childish for him to think it “unfair” but what else could he? He told Louis everything, trusted him explicitly and all he wanted was for that to be returned.

 He just had this unhealthy need to be the perfect boyfriend to Louis, to have the perfect relationship, one that would _last._ He absolutely refused to be that guy who got the short end of the stick in his very first relationship and it wasn't that he thought Louis would hurt him, it was just that he didn't think Louis understood how important communication was to him.

 Louis was a _telepath,_ so he would never understand how it felt to be confused, to know something was wrong with someone you cared about but not be able to help them. It was practically killing him that Louis was hurting but he didn't know what to do about since he didn't even know the problem. He couldn't even blame Louis since clearly his boyfriend never needed to ask someone if they were okay; he'd just know.

 So to say it was frustrating would be an understatement. Harry was beginning to lose sleep over it, the nagging thoughts, the guessing, but no real indication of what was actually wrong. He just really needed his Louis back.

 Granted, he hadn't made an effort to tell Louis this yet, but it was coming along and he hoped Louis would just be honest with him, trust him like a boyfriend would.

 *

 Harry crept out of his room, making sure no one would be around to see him before he tip toed down to Louis' door and knocked quietly and slowly.

 The door swung open, revealing the room's contents, but Harry only focused on the one laying flat on the bed in the centre of the room. Louis rolled over onto his side, propped on his elbow and smiled at him before beckoning him over with the tip of his head.

 Harry smiled back at him, kicking the door shut behind him and running straight for the bed attempting to tackle Louis upon his arrival. They wrestled on the bed but eventually Harry won, effectively pinning Louis down on the bed below him, smiling his Chesire cat smile right into the pouting boy's eyes.

 “No fair, Haz, you always attack me when I'm not ready!”

 “Not my fault you suck at wrestling Lou-Lou,” Harry teased

 “I do not!” Louis huffed out, wriggling under Harry's grasp until he managed to push him off.

 Harry, however, did not give up, immediately rolling on top of Louis but this time framed his head with his hands as he lay his lower half on Louis'. They were so close like this and Harry couldn't help but lower his lips down to meet Louis'.

 They both sighed into the kiss, their lips moving slowly together as they tasted each other. This was Harry's favourite part of the day, when he could sneak away and properly snog his boyfriend. Harry pulled away after a while and nuzzled his face into the crevice of Louis' neck as the boy beneath rubbed shapes into his back.

 When Harry shifted, moving more of his body weight onto Louis, the older boy groaned.

 “Jesus Christ, Haz, you're heavy.”

 Harry whined into Louis' neck before rolling off onto his back, “But, Lou, I wanna cuddle”

 “And we can, just not with you on top of me. I swear, Harry, you're trying to kill me.”

 Harry rolled his eyes, “Well, that's doing numbers for my self esteem,” he drawled out sarcastically.

 Louis swatted his arm before shuffling closer to him and resting his head on Harry's chest, “You know that's not what I meant. I'm just not the... biggest teenager you'd ever meet.”

 Harry hummed softly in response as he carded his hair through Louis' hair, wondering how he got so lucky to have this beautiful boy in front of him until he remembered what he and Louis needed to talk about.

 “Hey... We need to talk.”

 “'Bout what?” Louis spoke up, his voice rough with sleep.

 “It's just, you haven't been okay these past few days and you won't tell me anything. And it's just- _frustrating_ to see you suffer alone when I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be here for you and I can't since you won't even tell me the _problem._ ”

 Silence stretched between them until Louis sighed and spoke up, “Okay, you're right. I know that. I need to tell you stuff. Right. It's just that I'm afraid of what will happen if I tell you.”

 Harry frowned, “But that's my point, Lou! You shouldn't be afraid to tell me. You should trust that I'll do my best with what you tell me to make you feel better.”

 “Alright, alright,” Louis sighed, “I have visions sometimes and at the mall, _she_ had shown me one and I've just been continuously adding pieces together and it's becoming pure torture.”

 “So Next Gen transferring to our school had set you off again?”

 “Not exactly, it's just the first thing in the vision is them coming here and then it's...-” Louis trailed off.

 “Come on, Lou,” Harry prompted, “You can tell me.”

 “I see you and blood and Liam and screams and people crying and I'm so scared of what I'm going to do. I know I have the worst track record of keeping my powers under control in the worst of times. But this, this loos so bad and I'm so scared of it. I don't even know what it means myself, and I'm so scared to tell Uncle Simon, he's already so disappointed in me.” He was practically whispering by this point.

 “Oh, Lou...” He ran his hand through the boy's hair again, carefully massaging his scalp as he let the news sink in himself.

 “I don't know much about this stuff, I admit. But I can promise you I'll do my best to protect you. I mean it's the only thing I could fancy myself doing.”

 Louis lifted his head, resting his chin on Harry's chest, “Really?” His eyes burned with earnest and adoration for the other boy as he awaited his answer.

 Harry smiled at him, left dimple showing, “Yeah it is.”

 Louis pecked him on the lips before sinking back down into the embrace, letting the feel and scent of Harry overcome his senses.

 “And Simon isn't disappointed in you, okay? No one is. I mean maybe you should tell him, right? Let an expert help you? Rather than just winging it?”

 “I don't know, Harry... Let's keep this between us for now, okay?”

 “Yeah, that's fine. And I'll be here for when your nightmares of the boogieman keep you up at night.” Harry teased which received a slap on the arm from Louis.

 The smaller boy snuggled in closer to Harry until there was no space between them. Their legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other, Louis' head on his chest as his breath evened out slowly until he was gone.

 Harry lay there even after Louis fell asleep, pulling the covers over them both as he tried to sleep, but it seemed that when Louis got the niggling thought out of his head, it had moved on to Harry's.

 Harry never really believed in destiny, but at times like these, he stayed up wondering what the hell would happen now and if it would turn out for the better or for the worse.

 *

 “Why do we have to train _again,_ ” Harry whined into Louis' shoulder as they sat suited up on their bench. Around them in the simulation, sat the others, just as exasperated as Harry, waiting for Simon to start their training session. They were all a bit frustrated at the constant training sessions they'd been having ever since Next Gen moved into town, not only worried about the need to train but more importantly the _effort to train._

 Louis rolled his eyes, “It's not like we're doing anything pointless, Harry.” Louis was the only one who wasn't so high strung about the training session for reasons Harry could only correctly guess.

 He felt a bit of unease as to the amount of training they'd done, as if they would need to make the most of it and fighting just wasn't his forte. Of course, over the weeks, Harry had found himself with formidable combat skills that could actually _defend himself,_ but he never wanted to put it to use, just like Liam in terms of his powers.

 The only upside of the past few days is that Louis had been much cheerier since their little heart to heart, and it had been like a big load off his back to know that Louis was okay. Of course there was enough to worry about with what he knew of Louis' vision. He didn't know what to make of it even though he just desperately wanted to dismiss it as just a dream, but when was life ever that simple for them?

 “It isn't, but we trained _yesterday._ As in, I'm, going to be so sore and tired tomorrow and we have _school._ Plus, I'm not the only one complaining so I think I win.” He grinned triumphantly.

 Louis raised a single brow, “Win what?”

 It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, “The _'should we be training or not'_ argument.”

 “But, aren't we training?”

 Harry shrugged, “Yeah, so?”

 “So that means we should be training?”

 Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off, “Good! So, I win!”

 “No, you didn't!” Harry spluttered before being interrupted.

 “Oi! You two lovebirds shut it! The rest of us have to hear your idiocy.” Zayn droned from his seat beside Liam.

 Both boys blushed, forgetting about the argument at hand, figuring saying anymore would give themselves away if they hadn't already.

 The booming voice in the room sounded causing everyone to turn their attention to the source, “Welcome again. Today we'll be doing a random simulation, meaning you will be given no warning as to what the environment is or what it will change to. Today's training will be done in pairs. Eleanor and Niall, Danielle and Josh, Zayn and Louis and Harry and Liam. Your objective is to make it from the starting point, which is where you are, to the end point, which will be marked by the usual red flag. Best of Luck.”

 They paired up, Harry reluctantly stepping away from Louis to where Liam stood, stretching. He stood awkwardly beside his teammate, wondering how they'd end up winning since he and Louis always seemed to cheat anyway, but now it was _LouisandZayn,_ the ultimate opponent.

 Harry knew that Liam was capable, even without the use of his powers, but the problem was that Harry never really did anything to win. He always relied on whatever scheme Louis came up with, so now without his partner, he was the weak link to his team.

 He looked around him to see everyone lined up to go, Niall bouncing off the walls and Louis and Zayn smirking, obviously having come up with their plan.

 He definitely wasn't ready when the timer ticked off, so when the booming cannon sounded to set them off, he was left behind as the metal room changed into the outline of their high school while everyone else sprinted on their way.

 Harry still stood there awkwardly as he took in the surroundings. It looked exactly like school, same layout, same designs, same everything. The accuracy, however, was not what worried him, but it was the niggling thought in the back of his mind that made him think of why they'd ever need to practice in a _school setting._

 He swallowed slowly before setting off at a run to find Liam, trying to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and focus on the challenge at hand.

 He passed the front office and was immediately whacked onto the floor face first. He groaned at the painful sensation and rolled over to look at what had stunted him. To his surprise, the hallway was just as clear as before, nothing that could have knocked him to the floor.

 He shook his head continued on his way to do... whatever it was he was supposed to do. He ran again, haphazardly through the hallways until he was falling on his face again but this time, he was sure he had collided with something.

 He sat up quickly only to see Liam mimicking his position. Harry grinned because as far as he was concerned, he completed his mission; to find Liam.

 Liam, however was not satisfied as he was jumping up immediately dragging Harry up with him as he went.

 “No time to talk, water cooler mishap 'round the corner. Run.” Liam got out as he pulled Harry down the corridor. Harry did his best to keep up with Liam but his limbs were so long that he found himself stumbling in comparison to Liam who kept straight.

 He heard it then, it was like a sloshing sound, but it moved from side to side and he dared a glance behind. The hallway was flooded, water moving fast splashing from side to side and his eyes widened when he realized they were _actually_ running from it.

 He turned his head back quickly and picked up the pace, trying to get closer Liam as he had started to fall behind. He reached beside the more athletic boy and decided that if he was going down, he'd rather do it with Liam by his side. That was true friendship, right there.

 They panted as they ran, making turn upon turn until they reached what seemed to be the gymnasium. They didn't have to confirm with each other before they were stumbling in slamming the large doors behind them.

 Harry hunched over to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 “Woah. That water was so... _real. How?_ ” He mused.

 Liam nodded from where he was panting as well, “Right? That's probably a question for Josh, but believe me while you're being washed into who knows what, you won't be asking that. One time Zayn and I were partners for this same course and we literally decided to stand still while the water came to us thinking that no way in hell was it real.

 But you see when I had to perform life guarding techniques just to keep Zayn from drowning, it wasn't so cool anymore. I mean, I don't know if you know this but Zayn is a _terrible_ swimmer, as in he was so freaked after that we didn't even finish. You'd think I'd have the aversion to water, right? I mean he's just so-”

 Harry raised his brow at the obvious fond in Liam's voice, unable to forget about what Louis had told him about the two, “So what?” He prompted.

 Liam's face reddened as he realized where he was going. He shook his head and turned around to hide his blushing face.

 Harry decided to leave it at that seen as though they had a mission to complete, “So, um, how are we going to finish our mission now?”

 Liam turned back to face him, glad for the change in the conversation, “It'll be gone by now, you know. It's just I made it all the way the cafeteria when the cooler went off, so I'm gonna guess that the flag is somewhere back there.”

 “So we're gonna go back?” Harry asked, incredulous as to why Liam would suggest that.

 Liam rolled his eyes, heading for the exit, “Oh young Harry, They won't pull the same thing twice. They're trying to lead us away from it and thus away from the goal, so come one slow poke. If we don't go now, the others will win.”

 Harry was still skeptical, growing frustrated by the moments, but still followed Liam out at a jog.

 As he expected, the hallways were clean, no sign of flooding anywhere. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he continued to jog with Liam until they reached the cafeteria.

 They both stopped in their tracks when in the cafeteria there was no flag or no other exit.

 “Maybe someone already found it?” Harry tried, trying to contain the frustration building up in him.

 Liam shook his head, “No, if they did, then the game would be over. Our objective is to get to the flag first and if someone did already, we'd just lose.”

 Harry groaned in frustration, “Why is this so hard? Why do we have to do this shit so often? I did not sign up for this!” he shouted kicking a chair over.

 “Um, but you did?” Liam tried, confused by Harry's outburst, but it only frustrated the boy even more.

 “Ugh, just whatever. I quit. I'm done with the challenge. I am so tired and I have about a million tests tomorrow that I need to study for and this is just _not_ in the itinerary.” he said rather calmly considering his previous tone while he looked to the ceiling, wildly gesturing with his arms to get someone's attention.

 “Oh, come on Harry. We're all tired but just relax and let's just keep going, cool?”

 Harry shook his head like a toddler, “Not cool. You can go, mate, but I'm not moving until Uncle Simon lets me out.” He stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

 Liam stared at Harry, unaccustomed to Harry being so confident. A few seconds passed until a the loud boom was heard, signalling the end of the simulation and Harry smirked from where he stood.

 “See? Even if we left, we wouldn't have won.”

 Liam shook his head as the walls around them disappeared, leaving them in the large expanse of metal that was the simulation room.

 Harry looked around him, seeing the others scattered, all looking confused. What Harry noticed, however is that none of them held the flag.

 It was like everyone else came to the same conclusion as they were now coming together as a group.

 “What the fuck,” Zayn opened for the group.

 Louis punched Harry in the shoulder playfully, “I think, young Harold here had a bit of a temper tantrum, right?”

Harry blushed, not missing the chorus of laughter from the group as Louis slung his arm around him, “It's okay, Haz, I think now you've saved us from torture. I mean, Zayn and I got mobbed by the marching band. _The fucking marching band._ ”

 Harry actually smiled at that and took in everyone's tired appearance that so badly resembled his. They really needed to rest.

 “But never the less, Harry, you'll get your wish. You're all free to go, but I'm going to have to see you in my office tomorrow first thing in the morning, Harry.” They heard Simon's voice from the intercom followed by a chorus of oohs from the group.

Harry hid his face in Louis' shoulder, “I didn't _actually_ mean it,” he whined.

 Louis ruffled his hair playfully, “'Course you did, silly. Just go to bed and take your lecture in the morning like a good boy. Now, who else just can't wait to see Harry come out crying 'cause Simon called him lazy or summat, am I right?”

 Harry playfully shoved him in response while the others laughed. They quickly exited, Harry escaping to his bedroom where he could avoid further humiliation. Of course, Louis being Louis had to follow him.

 “Um, Lou, I know we're boyfriends and all, but right now I want to just be stupid alone.” He pouted in a weak attempt.

 “Oh, Harry, just relax. No one's mad at you. I mean, three days in a row with training sessions on _school nights,_ I'm surprised you cracked first. I think Zayn was gonna lose it when he got hit by a trambone.”

 “Yeah,” Harry shrugged, “But it doesn't make how I acted right, does it?”

 “Nah, I suppose it doesn't. But that's what makes us human, isn't it?”

 “Yeah, I guess,” Harry sighed, “Doesn't mean that I'm not a disappointed in myself.”

 Louis thought about that for a while before taking a seat in Harry's lap from where he sat on the bed, “Well, the fact that you're disappointed in your behaviour means that you're a good person, doesn't it?” Louis waggled his eyebrows.

 “Alright, alright, you win.” Harry conceded.

 Louis grinned in triumph and smacked a kiss square on Harry's lips, “Good! But unfortunately, I promised Zayn a game of Fifa before bed, but I couldn't just leave you in despair could I? But that means I have to go now.”

 Harry pouted and tightened his grasp around Louis' waist, “No, you can't leave me.”

 Louis swatted at Harry's arms, “Of course I can, you big lug, now let me go,” He said as he pried open Harry's arms.

 After much twisting and turning, Louis was free, leaving Harry alone on the bed to pout in disappointment.

 “I'm going to miss you, Louis” He whined to which Louis laughed.

 “You're so sappy sometimes, I swear. Good night, Harold, I'll see you in the morning,” He proudly said as he strode to the door, swaying his hips as he went along.

 “Nice ass!” Harry couldn't help himself but to say as he ogled him on the way out.

 Louis turned around from outside the door to laugh, “Oh my goodness, Harry, one minute you're a sap and the next you're a perv. I'm out of here while my dignity can still uphold itself.” He dramatically gasped and shut the door as he finally left, leaving Harry a grinning mess on his bed.

 He really had the best boyfriend ever. Even if he was going to get a proper chewing out tomorrow, Louis just seemed to make his day, to make the sun come out after the rain, to turn his frown upside down, he'd say.

 He really was a sap.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some confrontations planned for next chapter so hope you'll look out! :)
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii :)
> 
> hope u enjoy <3

 

If you asked Harry if he deserved the life he was living, he'd say no in a heartbeat.

 He had Louis, the boy he'd been dreaming about for years, as his boyfriend, but yet he sat in English class and couldn't help but feel the tug at his heart whenever he and Vivica's eyes locked.

 It felt so _wrong._ He had no desire whatsoever to be with her, he was so happy with Louis, hell, he was still obsessed with Louis so he didn't understand what he was feeling for the girl. He didn't even know that he _liked girls_.

 Maybe it was just the universe's way of testing him, to see if he really deserved his life, but it wasn't his fault that his teacher thought that they constantly had to work together.

 Harry even found himself _enjoying_ conversation with her, despite her icy exterior. She was kind of nice.

 He and Louis were still going well, even though he could tell that Louis was trying his best not to malice him after English class, but never the less, going well.

 Harry knew Louis' dreams continued, expanding until the boy would try to avoid sleeping, being wary throughout the day. Harry knew better than to press him, of course. He and Louis made a promise to each other, if he needed to speak with him, he would.

 Harry tried to keep away his negative thoughts as he sat at breakfast. It was a Saturday so they didn't need have to eat unless they wanted to, but apparently they were getting new students so the whole house had to be present to greet them.

 He sat back in his chair next to Niall as he scoped out the new kids. They were literally just that. Kids. Uncle Simon had explained that they were all abandoned, some orphaned and some unknown but they were all mutants, so they were Harry's family in a way.

 He thought they were kind of cute and apparently so did Louis as he the blue eyed boy was already gathering them up into hugs, asking them their names and such.

 Harry watched on fondly as one kid in particular seemed to cling onto Louis. She was a skinny, perhaps too skinny, little girl who looked t be about age seven, with blonde hair and rosy pink cheeks that Harry compared to that of tomatoes.

 Louis pulled her by the hand, bringing her over to Harry, “Harry, this is my new friend Maisey. Say hi to Harry, Maisey.”

 The little girl happily obliged grabbing Harry's hand as she shook frantically. Harry grinned down at her and introduced himself as Louis' best friend.

 They spoke for a while, all three of them, until Maisey had to join the others for the grand tour of the mansion.

 Louis swivelled around on his heel, rocking back to front as he donned a mischievous face.

 Harry raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting boy, “What?”

 

Louis laughed lightly, shaking his head slowly. “Nothing, it's just, I've always wanted a little sister.”

 Harry's face lit up, “Aww, Lou, that's so cute!”

 Louis frowned slightly, “Stop," he said, his cheeks painted red, "She's just what I'd imagine she'd look like. I don't know why, but it is.”

 “I'm not making fun of you! That's so cute,though. I've never wanted a younger sibling. I guess I like being my mom's baby, you know.” Harry was grinning, his cheeks tainted pink.

 Louis reached out a finger and poked him in his right dimple, “My gosh, Harry, I swear you are the cutest thing alive.” He lifted his other arm to properly pinch Harry's cheeks to which the other boy tried to fight him off.

 “Stop,” Harry whined as he ducked into a ball to get away from him, “These cheeks don't stay perky with people pinching them!”

 Louis rolled his eyes before turning on his heel to leave, “Whatever, _Harold_.”

 

*

 

Harry was jealous of a five year old.

 It was pathetic, really, to be jealous of a little girl who probably knew half of what he did, but when this girl and Louis were attached by the hip, it made his blood boil.

 The girl was pretty witty for a five year old and she was kind of cute, and Harry actually liked her. It was just that sometimes Louis thought it would be better to hang with Maisey than with him.

 He was being irrational again, but he justified it, seen as though he worked very hard to get where he was today and he would not be replaced by a five year old.

 It was strange that Louis didn't notice however, which surprised Harry because Louis _always_ knew, but it was like whenever it came to Maisey, Louis was oblivious to him.

 It was wrong to be jealous of five year old, there was no way his boyfriend would leave him for a five year old, but he was sixteen and was allowed to be stupid.

 He clung onto Louis at school more often, which meant that they were now like glue with Harry almost being dragged by Louis everywhere he went. Louis was just as clingy as he, so he knew he didn't mind, but he also thought it a little bit pathetic that he was only doing it in fear of a child back at home.

 School was also a sore point ever since Louis decided to get depressed over his favourite people in the world joining them at school and Harry knew how much it upset him but he didn't quite understand.

 He thought Louis was taking his visions too seriously, from what he had told him, Harry didn't see the point in worrying so much about them. There was still the fear that anything could happen, especially if it was what Louis was dreaming, but maybe he was thinking into it too much.

 Harry was an optimist, definitely, he always resigned himself to seeing the best in people rather than assuming the worst and he was going to do it for Next Gen. Sure, they caused quite a bit of trouble, but who didn't?

 He'd just wait and, well, hope for the best.

 *

 He was clung to Louis' side as always as they made their way to English, Zayn no where in sight. They walked quickly as always since Louis wanted to avoid certain people as much as possible.

 “Where's Zayn,” Harry leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear.

 Louis thought for a moment before shrugging, “Not sensing him anywhere nearby but I'm not surprised. It's kind of hard with so many people around.”

 Harry nodded, “Yeah, but Zayn's always early to English,” They made the turn into class, bumping into a few people until they were free to speak again, “And he always walks with us, so why isn't he here now.”

 Louis swatted his arm before grabbing it and leading him to their seats in the empty classroom, “Yeah, well maybe he's having a fine chat with his lover.” Louis waggled his eyebrows for more effect.

 Harry's eyes widened, “Lover?”

 Louis chuckled at him, amused by his naivety “I meant Liam, but you know how in love those two are.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. It's kind of obvious, isn't it?” Harry mused, staring fondly at his boy. Louis' eyes were shining a bright blue and his smile spanned across his whole face, causing the crinkles by his eyes to show dominantly on his face. Harry was amazed, to say simply.

 “So beautiful...” he accidentally said out loud. Louis' cheeks turned pink immediately and he tried to hide his face in the sleeve of his sweater, but Harry was faster, stopping him before he could.

 “No, no. Don't hide your face,” Harry pleaded while Louis continued to blush.

 “ _Harry_ ,” He choked out, “You're making me _blush_.” Harry rubbed his arm soothingly, smiling at him, “I know, I'm sorry, but you're so _pretty._ ”

 “You're such a fucking _sap_ , gosh, just-- ugh.”

 Harry's smile turned into a grin with his bright dimples that Louis couldn't help but to poke. Harry, however, was prepared for the assault and was able to grab Louis' wrists while surging forward from his seat press his lips firmly to Louis'. Louis' eyes widened a bit at the contact but was relaxing into the kiss half a second later.

 Louis took control, placing his hand on the back of Harry's head, grabbing a tuft of curls and pulling them closer in the process. Harry was happy to go along with it, enjoying the feel and taste of Louis as he licked into his mouth.

 Louis, however, suddenly pulled back, leaving a string of spit still connecting their lips. Harry blushed, wiping at his mouth and then looking up at Louis who seemed to be concentrated at the wall behind him. Harry turned his head to see nothing then back at Louis who was already rising out of his seat.

 “Wait, Lou!” Harry said rising himself to match him, “What's wrong?”

 Louis shook his head, letting out a bitter laugh, “Well, _Harold,_ you girlfriend and her friends are what's wrong.”

 Harry furrowed his brows, “My what?”

 Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the classroom where Harry began to hear shouts from the hallway, “Just come on.”

 Harry followed him out, and as soon as he saw the crowd gathering, he was quicker in his walk.

 “What's going on?” He asked as they advanced on the crowd. He tried his best to keep up with Louis who was pushing through people to reach the centre.

 Harry peered through, staring at what he saw. There was Zayn being held back by Liam with quite the bruise around his eye while on the opposite to them was Damon with a bruise of his own but also a smirk that made Harry question the equality of damage.

 From what he could see, Zayn was fuming and so not surprisingly, Louis was there immediately with a glare of his own aimed at the other boy.

 “What the fuck did you do now,” He screamed at him, silencing the crowd and effectively grabbing everyone's attention.

 Damon raised a brow, “ _Really_? You're assuming it's my fault. Not surprised, Lou-Lou, since you just love blaming others for your friend's mistakes not to mention your-”

 “Shut up,” Louis growled and Harry saw when Damon's mouth snapped shut with a clenched jaw. Harry's heart was beating now and he wanted to step in, to try to calm Louis down, but he was cowering as always. It was a natural instinct of his.

 He saw Liam grab hold of Louis as well, whispering something to him but that gave Zayn the chance to spring out and launch after the boy. Zayn was on him in seconds, throwing punches at the boy who resisted, throwing punches Zayn's way as well.

 The crowd was getting rowdy again and he knew that teachers would be here soon and it wasn't looking so good for his friends, but yet he was still frozen in place.

 Louis' eyes did its thing and Harry really wanted to be there with him, to help him so why couldn't he move? Why was he frozen behind a throng of people while his friends needed him?

 Zayn was now underneath Damon, having blows coming down on him one after the other and he looked like he was close to unconsciousness. Liam was conflicted, wanting to help Zayn, but that would mean leaving Louis alone to his mind, to a battle he always lost. They needed him, ad all he could do was watch.

 And then it stopped.

 Everything was black and Harry felt confused until his senses seemed to work again. He looked around, seeing everyone frozen around him, just like at the circus.

 The only difference was Damon was no longer on top Zayn, but on the ground, flat on his face and Harry's legs found themselves when he assumed the worst.

 He rushed over, bending down, seeing no blood like he had the last time with the pixie girl. He sighed out looking up seeing Louis, still encased in Liam's arms who stood as a statue like everyone else.

 He hurriedly got up and hugged the shaking boy whose breathing was erratic as was the state of his ever changing eyes.

 “Louis, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, alright?” he got out while he held him in his arms. He felt guilty that he was more concerned for Louis at the moment. He looked down at Zayn whose arms were frozen above him in a defensive position, to everyone around with their phones out, recoding the fight.

 He looked back at Louis, who was crying now, tears steadily falling as he he was almost still as he subconsciously observed the area, “I'm sorry,' he whispered and it was barely audible to Harry who could hear his own heart beating over the deafening silence that was the hallway.

 Harry reached out his hand to clasp firmly on the back of his neck, pulling the boy into him to rest on his shoulder, “Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna try to make it better.”

 Harry then closed his eyes, concentrating on his hand, feeling the pulse of Louis' neck, feeling the connection between them as Louis' blood seemed to no longer pump through his body but through Harry himself. He felt himself get stronger, livelier as Louis had so much to give and he took it. He felt the pulse get weaker and himself slowly get stronger.

 He didn't know how long it took, but Louis was unconscious on him and everything was moving, there were shouts, questions, people wondering about their phones and it was too much for him to bear.

 He heard Liam's voice and then Zayn's and then... was that the principal's voice?

 He was hearing to much, too many people were speaking and his head delved into a headache. It was like the whole world sitting on his head as he tried to sort out his thoughts from what he was hearing on the outside.

 He fell to the ground, with something flopping carelessly onto him and for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything. He didn't know who he was, what he was doing here, what was happening. It was like he was everything and nothing at all.

 And it was the worst feeling he ever had.

 *

He woke up, his head pounding as he tried to see, only blinding white light in sight.

 He heard muffled sounds around him and he did his best to make them out but it was fruitless. He couldn't feel anything aside from the constant throbbing of his head and he was so confused.

 The feeling was so different from what his body was used to, the prolonged feeling of pain was almost foreign to him.

 “Harry?” He heard clearly ad he remembered. His name was Harry. Harry Styles, and his mother's name was Anne and his sister's Gemma. He was in high school and he was a mutant so he lived in a home. He was in love with a blue eyed boy who happened to be his boyfriend and he had friends who lived with them and were also mutants.

 Everything came back. Except what happened to make him forget. He tried hard to recall but no matter what he did, it was like a block that he was too weak to move. He couldn't remember the date, or what he was doing now.

 It was all just blank.

 He shook his head slowly as his vision returned him and he stared up a pair of brown eyes above him. He squinted, making the outline of someone familiar's face.

 “Liam?” He said, not sure if what he was seeing was real or just a hallucination.

 “Yeah, H, it's me. What happened to you back there?”

 Harry shook his head, “I-I don't know. I don't remember. It's like weird, right? I'm not supposed to forget stuff, or even be unconscious for too long.”

 Liam hummed, “True.”

 Harry then took the time to look around his surroundings, recognizing the room as the nurses' office and he was lying on the small cot in the corner while Liam was sat in the chair beside him.

 “Guess it was something Louis did,” Liam mused which got Harry's attention.

 “What about Louis?” He was quick to ask. Liam's face fell at the question causing Harry to assume the worst, “Did he...?”

 Liam remained silent for awhile, staring anywhere but at Harry, before he was sighing and facing the lad again, “Yeah, he, um, had an episode.”

 “Why would he have an episode at school? And why did it only affect me? Why _would_ it affect me? Where is he? Is he okay?”

 Liam raised his brow, “Wow, that's a lot of questions. Firstly, Louis is in the next room while Simon is in a meeting with the principal- and before you think we got outed- Before all this, Zayn and I were in the hallway when Damon came up and started to give Zayn shit about his past and then add all he mixed emotions in the room and Zayn lost it, hence a fight.

 So I had managed to pull Zayn off after a few punches but then Louis shows up and sees Zayn and he loses it. Those two are awfully protective of each other and Damon starts to taunt Louis as well and I couldn't hold onto both Louis and Zayn, so Zayn got free and they were fighting once more.

 The next thing I know, Damon is out cold even though he was actually winning and Louis is unconscious with you out of no where holding him up and then you're screaming and passing out. We've been here for the past two hours.”

 Harry blinked, “Wow-- just wow. I don't even know what to say.”

 “You really don't remember anything?”

 Harry nodded, “Yeah, I have no clue what happened. How is Louis, then?”

 Liam shrugged, “He's fine, everything's normal right now. It's often he stays unconscious after these kind of things. Anyway, after Simon is finished in the office with Zayn, he'll be dragging the four of us home for sure.”

 “I want to go home,” Harry grumbled, feeling a sudden overwhelming wave of home sickness.

 Liam stroked his arm, “Hey-- I'm sure you'll get to see your mum. Don't worry.”

 He didn't think there was anything he needed more than seeing his mum. His mum was always there, always had the best advice _and_ gave the best cuddles. All three of which Harry needed most now.

 Harry nodded and began to think over the event that he had just been told, wondering how he even ended up in the situation.

 “Hey, Liam?” Harry started.

 “Yeah?”

 “What did Damon say to make Zayn go berserk?”

 Liam furrowed his eyebrow, “Well, I did tell you not all of us are here to _'better our gifts'._ We're here because as mutants, we had no where else to go and that happens to be the case with Zayn.”

 “How do they know so much anyway? I mean it's not like...easy to learn this stuff, is it?”

 Liam scratched the back of his neck, “It's not. It's just-- you know Molly don't you?”

 Harry wrinkled his nose, “Short, pink hair, extremely perky name, Louis' mortal enemy? If so, then yes.”

 Liam rolled his eyes, “Glad to see you got back your wit, but yeah. Okay, so she kind of used to live with us when we were like twelve and-”

 “Wait, what? She used to be one of us?” Harry cut him off to ask.

 “Just for awhile, so she came for like a _week_ and then her 'parents' came back for her and the next thing we know _Next Generation_ is formed and they know everything about us.”

 “Is that why Louis hates her so much?”

 “Nah, From she arrived, he just always hated her and she just keeps giving him more reasons to.” Liam shrugged.

 “So, he just saw her and hated her?”

 “Well aren't you interested? I guess he just sensed something was wrong from the beginning and I guess he was right.”

 “Wow, just wow. That's a lot to take in when just waking up.”

 Just then, the door to the room opened, revealing Simon with the sternest of expressions on his face with a bruised Zayn lugging behind him.

“We're going to have a long talk when we get home, boys. All four of you, once Louis wakes up. Right now, we're going straight to the mansion.”

 Harry nodded, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as he stretched out his muscles.

 He waited until they had Louis moved into the car, lingering to watch the boy who seemed to be in a peaceful slumber.

 He stared out the window throughout the car ride, racking his brain to remember something, or anything, but it was a complete block. He didn't even now what day it was.

 They drove in silence, Harry being forced to sit in the front with Simon at the wheel and Liam in the back, cradling a still unconscious Louis and Zayn completely silent beside them, staring out the window a they drove.

 The tension seemed to only rise as they got closer, the unspoken words passed among them to the point where he wished that he could just switch with Louis. He was already one for opting for the cowardly way out and he definitely wasn't gonna change about that.

 Parked in the garage, Harry unbuckled quickly and tried to make a dash for his room.

 “Harry.” He heard the stern voice say and stopped, congratulating himself for the attempt.

 “Yes, Simon?” he said, wondering if he could at least try to postpone this.

 “My office now.” Simon said as he passed him, Liam following behind with Louis in his arms, while Zayn stalked to his room.

 Harry watched as they passed, watching the boy he adored, body almost dead, as he was carried away. Today was an anomaly for him. He had no memory whatsoever of the day and no matter how hard he thought he was still completely in the dark. Not to mention that he looked like he was going to be in serious trouble for something or rather _anything._

 He leaned back on the hood of the car, closing his eyes once more, hoping that some miracle would by chance happen, giving him back a few hours of his life, just enough to know what happened.

 He didn't have any problem thinking about what he had for dinner that one Sunday when he was five, Or how much candy he'd collected during a treasure hunt when he was eight, or that he could map his room back home in _too much_ detail. Despite that everything was blank, perhaps for a few days worth of memory, but then how could he know when he wasn't sure of anything?

 The last thing he could remember was that Louis was ignoring for a new girl... or some girl. Or was it even a girl? Or was it Louis who was ignoring him?

 “Shit,” He muttered. The little that he could remember was blurred, strangely confusing. It was like he knew of key events, like the new kids coming to the home, but he wasn't sure if it _really_ happened or if he got the details right.

 He groaned as he got off the hood of vehicle, dragging his feet into the mansion and then on his way to the office. He lingered of course, stopping to view the intricate paintings on the wall that he hadn't took much notice to before, admiring the shine of the floorboards and the clean look of the paint on the walls, until he finally reached.

 Sighing deeply, he raised his hand to knock on the door, hesitating slightly at first before lightly tapping the wood.

 He heard the indication to enter and he grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and entering the room, taking note of the appearance-- anything not to look Simon in the eye.

 “Harry,” he heard him say lightly. He looked forward to see Simon behind his desk and Liam in one of the chairs provided for guests in front of Simon himself.

 “Come and take a seat please.” Simon lightly asked.

 Harry complied, shuffling nervously into the seat beside Liam where he calmed his nerves a bit when the other boy flashed him a comforting smile.

 “So, Harry, Liam tells me that you don't remember anything from today, yes?”

 He looked around nervously before muttering out his response, “Yeah, yeah. It's just blank.”

 Simon raised his brow, “Really? Or is it just a bit more convenient for you not to?”

 Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he got flustered, “I-- Y-you think I'm lying?” His embarrassment quickly became confusion as he realized what exactly he was implying.

 “Harry, I know you are of a more... _timid nature_ , you know you can tell me even if it scares you to say-”

 “No! I-I really don't know. It's not only today that's gone. Like everything from the past few days, it's just strangely blurred and I'm not sure if that's even possible but I promise that it's somehow true...” Harry rambled but Liam was quick to save him.

 “He had quite the fall when he passed out. He could have gotten a concussion or something.”

 Simon sighed, “Harry shouldn't be _capable_ getting concussions.”

 “But I'm not lying...” Harry mumbled.

 “Liam, can you give us a minute please?” Liam nodded, getting up and walking out but not before patting Harry on the back reassuringly.

 As the door closed, Harry started again, “I wouldn't lie. Not for this. Not when it comes to Louis.”

 Simon raised a brow, “I figured you wouldn't.” he got out of his chair, “Come with me.”

 Harry stood to follow him. They crossed the room, to one of the plain wooden doors that Simon unlocked with a key card.

 Inside was a blindingly white chamber one with an electronically coded door at the end. They stepped through, closing the door behind them. Simon approached the door, unlocking with a retinal scanner and voice activation.

 The door clicked as they unlocked, causing Harry to jump. Simon gestured for him to go first and he stepped into what seemed to be another chamber, but this time it was gray in colour and had seating along with a console.

 “What's this?” He asked as Simon closed the door behind them.

 “This, Harry, is Cerebro.” Simon said as he approached what seemed to be the final door at the end, which was surrounded by a thick glass. “Come look.”

 Harry rushed forward to stand beside him staring through the glass.

 He gasped at the sight. It was like a endless pit but surrounded by metal with a long bridge leading to an island like centre with an expansive computer which Harry guessed was 'Cerebro.'

 He turned to Simon, ready with questions but stopped when he saw him going through some complicated entry process.

 He must have caught him at the end since he heard a beep along with the computerized voice saying, “Welcome, Professor Cowell.”

 The door opened, revealing the bridge as the only way to go so Harry followed him as they walked along, not being able to resist the urge to stare down into the abyss surrounding them.

 As they reached the isle-like centre Simon spun around on him, “Cerebro is a computer designed specifically for telepaths. You see, it enhances the powers, making them much stronger but mostly, Cerebro is used for locating mutants all over the world. I'll have you know Cerebro is the only one of its kind in existence and also the worst open secret ever.”

 Harry smiled at the crack at the end but nodded along, “If Cerebro is for telepaths, how would it help me?”

 Simon smiled, gesturing for him to stand at the centre of the large console, “I have a theory of what happened to you and I believe Cerebro will help us to determine if my theory is correct. Now just stay still and stay calm always.”

 Harry stood and waited, eyes closed, until he felt something cold being lowered over his head. He opened his eyes when it was completely on. It was like a helmet that covered almost all his face, but yet his curls found a way to stick out.

 Simon seemed to power up the machine as suddenly Harry was seeing things appear. It was a hologram of what looked like a map of the country. Harry saw red dots, some still and some in constant motion. It was amazing, like a whole new world lay out for him and only him.

 “Amazing,” Simon muttered beside him and he lost his focus, his new word falling apart until it was just nothing.

 “What?” He asked ignoring the pang of despair he felt.

 Simon snapped to look at him, “Harry, I'm more sure than I was before, but I believe that somehow in the events of today, Louis may have transferred his abilities to you.”

 Harry paled, “I'm sorry, _what?_ ”

 Simon placed his hands on his shoulders, “Now I'm not sure how permanent this is, but it is definitely weaker than it was earlier. Liam described you saying you were in pain, holding your head until you passed out. I suspect you were feeling the force of Louis' powers but you obviously couldn't handle it, hence you passing out.”

 “W-what? No, I can't do that though. I just heal, right? _You know that._ ”

 Simon only shook his head, “I'd suspected this for awhile, seen as though you were able to take the energy from others, it just seems that your powers are developing into their own.”

 Harry swallowed, “Okay, say that's true, but why can't I remember anything?”

 “It happens to Louis often after episodes and since you were not even use to that fraction of his power, you passed out. It's like the part of you that is human warring with the part that is mutant warring for power. That sort of thing causes damage, like memory loss.”

 Harry shook his head, pushing Simon's hands off his shoulders, “Uncle Simon, this is _crazy_. I can't just take _take_ Louis' powers. I just can't.”

 “And why is that Harry?” Simon questioned.

 “Because, I'm _me._ What you're implying is that I can take anyone's power and that's just _crazy._ I can't do that stuff. I'm supposed to be regular. I'm supposed to blend in, not stand out!”

 Harry was crying now, a bit too overwhelmed with the news.

 Simon patted his back, bringing him into a hug, “It's fine, Harry. The effect doesn't seem to be permanent. His powers are fading in you, you could barely hold Cerebro for a few seconds. Plus when I first took Louis in, he was constantly confused, constantly struggling to stay conscious for more than a few hours. Clearly, you'll be fine since you're having none of these problems. If your own abilities will evolve to accommodate other powers longer, I'm not sure, but there's nothing to worry about now.”

 Harry nodded, pulling away and wiping at his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry.”

 “No need to apologize, Harry. You're here to learn, not to be criticized.”

 Harry followed him out until they were back in his office.

 “It's about time we wake up, Louis.” Simon said, gesturing for him to follow into the room harry had once sneaked into. They passed through the doors, until they were in the room where Louis lay in the centre of the bed.

 Harry could tell, from his angle, that Louis was awake, seeing his eyes open and blinking slowly and far between.

 “Louis, Harry is here with me,” Simon started.

 

They got no response which made Harry confused but Simon already seemed to notice, “He always does this. Completely shut off from the world, I'd say. He gets so disappointed in himself, sometimes I wonder if what we're doing is completely wrong.”

 “What do you mean?”

 Simon sighed, “Sometimes I think he needs a little bit more. I try my best but it seems like I'm doing nothing for him. He tries so hard to stay in control, but he somehow always loses it.”

 “Hey, Louis' great so I'm sure he must have gotten that from you.”

 Simon smiled, “Let's try to get him out of shell. You try first. Just talk to him, since you two have a _'special relationship'_.”

 Harry blushed as Simon left to leave them alone. He walked over to the bed. He got on, lying on his side, mimicking Louis' position as he faced him, staring into his beautiful eyes that were so usually full of sunshine but was now empty and hollow.

 “Hey,” he tried but got no response.

 “I know you don't want to talk, but I guess you kind of need to. I think you'd be the only who'd understand me right now. I don't even think my mum can help and that's just serious.”

 Louis only blinked.

 Harry sighed, “So I found out today that my powers aren't that simple and I honestly feel like a freak. And I'm not the most confident person ever and I don't get along much with people as somehow they just never seem to like me.” He paused, hoping that maybe Louis would say something.

 Harry sighed at the lack of response yet again, still staring into the cold, empty eyes before him.

 “But, I've never felt like an outsider. I've never felt like I didn't belong, I never felt alone. But now I feel like I'm a whole different person and it's so scary. I know that you feel like this a lot so I was hoping you'd help me a bit, but I guess I'm not the one who needs help right now, am I?”

 Louis only continued to stare at him, causing Harry to sigh again, “Sorry for bugging you, Lou. I guess I do that a lot...”

 “You are a freak.” Louis said almost tonelessly and Harry could almost laugh at the statement.

 “I thought we weren't supposed to see ourselves like that?” Harry asked, wanting nothing more than to hear him speak again.

 “We're all freaks, Haz. Monsters, even,” Louis deadpanned.

 “Yeah, we are, aren't we?” Harry said, a grin forming on his face.

 “Yeah,” Louis whispered.

 “But we're freaks together!” Harry exclaimed, losing the gloomy mood he had adopted earlier.

 “Freaks together. Woo!” Louis mockingly exclaimed. Harry's grin only widened, “That's the spirit, Lou!”

 And Louis' lips twitched into a slight smile. Harry had never felt more accomplished ever.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late but im lazy so yeah :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please xx

Louis stared at him when Harry's giggles died down, immediately reminded at what happened to land them here in the first place. He sighed, closing his eyes at the memory before opening his eyes to regard Harry again.

 He stared at the boy whose face was all dimples and smiles and it brought a bit of mirth into his heart that was filled with dread. It was amazing what Harry did to him with just one smile, one hug or a few soothing hugs.

 He was the perfect boyfriend and Louis wanted nothing more than for him to be happy.

 That's why he was concerned now. He didn't want to come out of his shell, but _Harry_ had come crying to him saying he needed him and he could never be selfish and deny him, no matter how much he wanted to curl into himself and stay there forever.

 There was also something strange to him. Harry was so read and even more when he was vulnerable but Louis heard nothing in his head. He could feel his despair but when it came to his thoughts, Harry was surprisingly blank.

 “Alright, what has you so worked up that you need me so much?” Louis settled for.

 Harry bit his lip, hesitant to say whatever it is, “I don't know how you're gonna take it so I- uh...”

 Louis rolled his eyes, “Well spit it out. There's some kind of block in your head right now, so I'm gonna need you to tell me, Haz.”

 Harry swallowed at the thought of him doing some kind of mental shielding, “Well, my powers are... developing and I, uh--”

 Louis' eyes widened, “Hold on, you've become a shield!? No wait I can still feel you so that can't be it but maybe--”

 “I took your powers.” Harry blurted out before he lost his will to speak.

 Louis furrowed his brows, “What? No you didn't, my powers are right here. Are you fucking with me or something? Did you make this up so I'd speak to you because I swear if you did...” Louis rambled, not seeming as angry as his words indicated.

 Harry breathed in again, “At school, when you, uh, did that thing, I touched you and did... my thing. And apparently I was in pain or something before passing out. When I woke up, I felt relatively different and Simon took me to Cerebro and it worked. But I don't remember anything about what happened at school. It's just blank.

 Louis nodded slowly as he spoke, taking his time to process what he was being told. “Alright, so you took my powers temporarily?”

 Harry shrugged, “I don't know, but I guess so. Simon said it was too much for me, hence my passing out but we tried out Cerebro a few minutes ago so I guess they're still kind of there.”

 “Does your head hurt? Do you hear weird thoughts? How does the room feel? Are you confused--”

 “Louis, I'm fine,” Harry muttered while his boyfriend seemed to resort to his protective streak, “None of that. I don't even know it's there to be honest.”

 Louis rolled over onto his back, running his hand through his hair, “Fuck... Harry, this is so _wrong_.”

 He frowned at that, propping himself up to better view Louis' face, “Hey, it's not gonna last forever.”

 

“Okay it won't... But it could happen again... _by_ _you touching me._ ”

 “What's so wrong about that? I'll just get better at controlling my abilities not-”

 “No Harry,” Louis cut him off, “It took me _years_ to even have room in my head to think. It took me _years_ to not hear what every person around me was thinking. Not to mention I _killed my parents._ And I don't even remember most of that stuff. Yet I still can't keep my cool when someone pisses me off. Why for fuck's sake would I _ever do that to you_?”

 Harry was shocked at Louis' tone, full of venom as he spat the words out at him. He fumbled for an answer, “I-I don't want this either, b-but I can't help it so the best I can do is try to control it?”

 Louis shook his head as if he were speaking to a petulant child, proving to be a big blow to Harry's confidence, “That's the point Harry. If I can't control it after so many years, why would you? Granted I don't suppose you could take my whole energy force, but just a fraction knocked you out quick. You're dreaming, Harry.”

 The boy felt tears welling up, “No! But I was probably trying to calm you down, drain you a bit. It'd only happen if I purposely try! And I swear I won't-”

“Do you think that's how it works? Really? That this... _curse_ we have works with us? We're fucking freaks, Harry and I won't let you become as bad as me.”

 The first tear fell, “What are you saying, Lou?”

 Louis turned to look away from him, tears of his own beginning o fall, “Maybe you should stay as far away from me as possible.”

 “No!” Harry exclaimed, eyes red and puffy and cheeks wet, “No, Louis please. We don't have to stop.”

 “I don't want to stop either, Harry. But I know myself. I know what I can do and I want you to have none of it.”

 Harry jutted his bottom lip out in a pout, “You're overreacting. We'll be fine, I promise-”

 “I'm not overreacting, you passed out Harry. You lost your _memory._ Before I was danger to you as I was to anyone else but now it's worse. I have the potential to make you into me. And I _refuse._ ”

 His lips wobbled and he felt his body shaking as he tried to accept what was happening, “B-But I-I love you...”

 Louis' face softened when he heard it. He pressed his palm to Harry's cheeks, wiping away the wetness on his cheeks with his thumb, “No you don't, Harry. Or at least not the way you think, okay? I just don't want to hurt you.”

 “But you're hurting me like this,” He pleaded, hoping that something, _anything,_ would help him.

 “It hurts me too,” Louis tried, his voice cracking as the heat of what he was doing finally weighed down on him, “But it's better this way, please.”

 Harry leaned in, pressing his wet lips to Louis', crying harder when the other lad didn't pull away.

 “Please don't do this, Louis.” Harry begged, feeling somewhat pathetic. He ignored the feeling though, he felt like he needed him and so would do anything to have him back.

 “I'm so so sorry, Harry,” Louis whispered on his lips and Harry felt broken. He pulled away, pushing himself off the bed while wiping his eyes.

 “I'm sorry... I'm gonna go.” He said as he slipped on his shoes to go find Simon.

 Louis watched as he went, wiping away a few stray tears himself. He fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh as he thought over what he just did.

 He groaned, angry with himself, banging his head back against the mattress hard hoping that he'd put himself out. He felt like he could scream in frustration at himself. He knew what he did was right, he knew if he stayed around Harry he'd eventually hurt him, but he was so selfish sometimes. He wanted to have the giant but awkward boy with him all day, where he could hug, kiss, cuddle or whatever else when he wanted to.

 Plus, things were going to be so awkward now around everyone in the house and everyone would try to pry and he'd have to watch as Harry probably moved on in no time and started dating Vivica and he'd just be all alone as life seemed to predict for him.

 It was like every good thing that came his way he had to push away because of his power and Harry was a _very good thing._ He'd always been isolated because of his power, because of himself and this only proved it further to him.

 That he was a freak and not even one so easy to love as Harry but one that came with all the baggage the average person would avoid.

 Except that Harry wasn't average and definitely didn't try to avoid him and they were so _happy._ Fuck, Harry was convinced they were in love.

 Not that Louis didn't feel that strongly for the boy but they were _sixteen_ , surely they had a bit more to go before they reached there.

 But it didn't mean they weren't happy with each other, or completely gone for each other because they were and it was all ruined because he just had have his power and Harry just had to have _his_ power.

 Louis felt trapped. It was a matter of question, do you want to be happy, or do you want him to be happy? And Louis knew the answer to that in a heartbeat.

 He'd choose Harry over himself any day.

 Even if it caused him the worst pain he'd ever felt.

 *

Harry wanted to break something He wanted to find anything in sight and just smash it to pieces, to break it apart just like Louis had done to him, but being himself he cried instead.

 Hidden under the covers in his room he bawled his eyes out. Louis had broken up with him and it wasn't because he was too clingy or too annoying, but because of his _powers._ He couldn't change that, he couldn't be any different, he couldn't fix it and that's what killed him

 He couldn't make up elaborate plans to get him back because the problem wouldn't change. It never would.

 He felt like such an idiot, how could he thought that he and Louis would last? He was such an idiot, he'd even told him that he loved him and all he got was rejection and it left something bitter in him that he'd never felt before.

 He was actually feeling angry at Louis. He actually felt resentment for playing with him and dumping him aside when he needed him most. In fact, now he new he didn't love him; he _hated_ him.

 He hated him for being so perfect and mesmerizing. He hated him for helping him. He hated him for befriending him. He hated him for becoming his boyfriend. He hated him for playing with him and he hated him for betraying for him.

 And all he could do was _cry._

 He felt so _pathetic._ He had really thought that life was sweet apple pie with whip cream on top in which his crush would fall madly in love with him and they'd be together forever. They barely lasted two months before Louis decided to end things.

 Just the thought alone left a pang of pain in Harry's heart and it hurt so much.

 Nothing could hurt as much as this, not all the times he got picked on or beaten up. This was the worst. The cold hard feeling of utter rejection and heartbreak.

 He wiped away his tears, willing himself to be strong. He was young, sixteen to be exact. He had so much more to be hopeful for, didn't he?

 So for the first time in Harry's life, he imagined his future without his blue eyed companion.

 *

Awkward was the word to describe it.

 Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and any other time was simply awkward for the group of mutants and it was obvious who was to blame.

 The other mutants didn't know about the secret couple's break up, making them completely befuddled over their sudden and awkward separation. They no longer clung to each other, talked to each other or even look the other in the eye and it was so different from the norm that the whole group seemed to be affected by the break up.

 Harry, himself, had been trying to keep it civil between the two of them, but it was so hard when he held the deepest of grudges against him.

 Harry understood why Louis broke up with him, he honestly did, but it still _stung._ He knew how Louis thought, he knew about his constant worries, he knew how much Louis wanted to keep everyone around him safe. He understood why Louis did it.

 He just hated that he actually did it. The boy was telepath, he knew how Harry felt about him. He knew how much Harry liked him and he still did it, still broke his heart.

 So, yeah, Harry was a little bitter.

 Harry had a few more things to worry about like his new found powers. It was strange in that he didn't feel any different from before but he had to be on his guard for when he'd touch anyone.

 He seemed lucky in that he never took anyone's power without consciously trying, but who knew when he'd have slip ups.

 It was exciting, too. He could have cool power when he _touched_ someone. One night he'd shared a lengthy hug with Danielle and although he wasn't a master at it, he spent the night sneaking food into his room without anyone seeing him due to his amazing invisibility.

 The powers didn't seem to last long, though, for when he had woken up the next morning, he was just his regular self again.

 So life after his first breakup was kind of miserable but kind of okay. Days passed and it stung a little less. The pain in his heart every time he saw Louis and he could sleep with little trouble.

 It had been about a week and he was feeling okay for the first time since his breakup. Liam had been there with him, knowing that their sudden split had something to do with the fight. He had been there for him, comforting him when necessary but giving him his space when he needed it.

 Niall was also a big help, distracting him with his silly games that too his mind off pressing matters that heart his heart.

 All the others were there too, none too busy to share a little cuddle with or watch a movie.

 The only exception was Zayn who seemed to be throwing him glares and cold looks as if Harry had been the one to break up with anybody. Harry tried not to question it too much, as he understood the fierce protectiveness between Zayn and Louis

 So, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but not as good as he hoped it would be.

 Time was healing his heart and it would continue to do so.

 In English, he sat next to Vivica as usual, ignoring the sad looks Louis would throw him from where he sat with Zayn.

 Harry had to admit that he looked to the dark and mysterious girl beside him to distract him from Louis. He couldn't deny the little flutter in his stomach when she smiled at him.

 Despite that, he did not want to be with her romantically. She just wasn't right. She wasn't _Louis._

 He didn't even know what he was feeling anymore. It was all so fucked up to him. How he could go from being so happy to so miserable.

 Harry couldn't deny that he saw Louis in misery. He knew the other boy felt as alone as he did. He had Zayn forever clinging to him, of course, but it wasn't the same. It was always _LouisandHarry._ He saw how miserable Louis felt whenever anyone in Next Gen passed by, when he was jeered at for his unstable powers and he wanted to go through it all with him.

 He wanted to be there with him, every step of the way. But then there was that part of him that felt like he hated him. He felt so betrayed and lonely and the only thing that would really heal him was Louis and that was the only thing he couldn't have.

 So he was conflicted, he couldn't help but glare when Louis looked his way, only to have his expression become sad the moment he turned away. He couldn't help but avoid him even though he knew he should be trying to at least rekindle their friendship.

 He just couldn't handle Louis anymore, but all he could _think_ about was Louis.

 It was frustrating.

  "You haven't been yourself since the fight between Damon and Zayn,” She asked, interrupting his musings.

 He turned to face her seeing she eyed him curiously, lips pursed and jaw locked. He sighed out, running his hand through his hair, “I haven't, actually.”

 She rolled her eyes, “I know. I just said that, dingbat.”

 Harry scowled at her, shaking his head before turning his attention back to the teacher.

 “Alright, _Hairy_ ,” She said, “What happened between you and lover boy.”

 Harry's eyes widened, how did she-

 “What?” He questioned a bit too urgently.

 She rolled her eyes yet again, leaning over in her seat to get closer to him, “Oh come on. I know everyone else is a moron, but surely you didn't take me for one.” She raised her brows at him in silent demand.

 “Wait, you knew?” Harry whispered back, panic rising in him.

 Vivica, however, shook her head in silent laughter, “Well, yes? You guys are so obvious. But don't worry, I don't think anyone else does.”

 Harry let out a sigh of relief before smiling at her, “Yeah, yeah. We were...”

 She raised her brow again, “What's all this use of the past tense, Hairy darling. Is there something I'm missing?”

 Harry was amazed by her skills of deduction. He lived in a house of people he was much closer to and yet none of them could figure out anything, “That's because we're a thing of the past, I guess.”

 Vivica actually looked surprised, “Really?” she inquired waiting for Harry to nod before continuing, “Wow. That fight must have had more to it than I thought. Damon got into some real shit for that, you know?”

 “Yeah, yeah, Zayn too. Got the same three days suspension as Damon plus whatever Uncle Si gave him,” Harry dryly answered, not really in the mood for talking at this point.

 “Hey, kid. Don't worry about you and the mind reader. It'll be fine, I'm sure.” She quickly assured him with a pat on the back before looking up at the lesson on the board.

 Harry muttered an inaudible, “Thanks,” before chewing on his pen nervously.

 He found himself staring at Louis who was a few rows ahead of him. He couldn't help but smile when his light feathery blew in the wind. He just wanted so badly to run his hands through it and kiss him with everything he had in him.

 He just wanted Louis so much.

 He continued staring, frowning when he saw Louis holding his head in his hands. His grip seemed to be tight and Harry was sure he heard a soft grunt come from him. By the point, Zayn was on it, moving himself closer to the other boy, lips moving as he spoke to him.

 Harry grew concerned as he saw Zayn stand up suddenly, reaching out his arms to bring Louis up with him by his shoulders. They had the whole class' attention by now.

 “Mr. Malik, care to explain?” Their teacher cheekily asked.

 Zayn obviously wasn't in the mood for his games and _growled at him,_ “He needs the nurse _now._ ”

 He was obviously stunned by Zayn's tone as he just blinked as Zayn brought the now whimpering boy out of the classroom.

 Harry wanted so badly to be with him, to hold him, but he didn't think he had that privilege anymore so he sunk in his seat, wallowing in his misery ignoring the looks from his female companion.

 As the bell rang, signalling the end of class, he was out. He rushed down the hallways, making his way to the nurse. As he approached the entrance he heard the whimpers that he knew belonged to Louis. He dashed in to see the boy on one of the cots, head tightly in his head while Zayn and the nurse stood over him speaking frantically with very animated gestures.

 They both turned their heads to look at him, Zayn's expression turning into a glare and Harry swallowed heavily at it.

 “What are _you_ doing here?” The dark haired boy snarled at him.

 Harry, naturally shy in nature, shrunk in his spot, “Oh-- um, I just wanted to see if Lou was okay.” He couldn't ignore the pain in his heart and saying his name again, but he had to carry on. For Louis, anyway.

 Zayn raised his brow, the glare never leaving his face, “Well, he's not, so bye.”

 Harry's heart sunk and he turned and ran out before he could be hurt any longer. Zayn had been cold to him a few days after the breakup, presumably after Louis told him _something,_ but it had never hurt as it did now.

 The others were pretty much the same although they understood they were walking on egg shells around the two, but Harry had them there for him as friends. Now, he just felt so alone.

 Harry ran and ran, ignoring the looks from other students in the hallway until he came across an empty one. He leaned heavily on the lockers, head in his hands as he slowly sunk to the floor, knees up to his chest. He let it out then, letting his tears flow free as his sobs wracked his body.

 This was actually his life. He was actually living this. The one person who he adored and was so happy to be with, broke up with him and was now suffering so much and the only thing Harry could do was cry. Harry could  _never_ protect him and the worst part was that it wasn't his responsibility  _anymore._

 He didn't think there was anything he wanted more than to comfort Louis, no matter how bitter he was towards him. He just wanted to hold him and make the pain go away, but he couldn't.

 He was sure that in no time, Zayn would have gotten Simon to pick them up and the two would be able to better care for him back at the mansion. Without him.

 So he sat there and let it all, promising himself it would be the last time he would.

 *

He drove home with Niall and Danielle, distracting himself with their loud banter and even adding his own silly but witty jokes into it. He knew they didn't buy it though.

 “Jesus Christ, Harry. What the hell is wrong with you and Louis these days?” Danielle finally snapped from the passenger's seat. Harry shrugged from in the back. He really didn't need to talk about Louis right now.

 “Yeah,” Niall added from behind the wheel, “We don't really mean to pry, but what the hell could have gotten between you too?”

 Harry sighed, growing more and more frustrated by the minute, “We had a fight...” he started.

 Danielle rolled her eyes, “Oh wow, Harry. Just make up and be over with it. You're both clearly miserable without each other, jeez.” She threw her hands in the air for added effect.

 Harry shrugged, shoulders slumping as he did so, “It's not that simple, really--”

 “What were you and Louis arguing about anyway?” Niall interrupted, obviously wanting to get straight to the point.

 Harry felt panic rise in him. He hadn't exactly told anyone about his new found abilities and he'd only had a chance to practise with Simon once since the revelation. He didn't particularly want people to find out either and so getting out of this conversation would be harder.

 He gulped as he racked his brain for ideas, “Um-- I don't want to talk about it? Please?” He ended up begging.

 They both seemed to drop it, shrugging their shoulders before launching into a conversation about gym class. Harry zoned them out, glad the short interrogation was over.

 Harry relaxed into the backseat, closing his eyes as he tried to get some peace, but his mind wandered still to the only thing it ever did.

 Louis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um? Planned Louis pov next chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Louis was an idiot. There was no doubt about it actually. Imagine having the sweetest, cutest and best boyfriend in the world. Imagine him being someone you could trust with anything, someone who you could count on to always be there for you, to be with you. Imagine having that person and breaking up with him. Surely that would make you an idiot.

 In Louis' defence, however, imagine having that person whom you'd do anything for because you know he'd do anything for you. Then imagine being a threat to him, imagine that you could do so much damage to that person and the only thing you could do to save them was to push them away. Wouldn't anyone?

 So yeah, Louis was an idiot, but he had a cause, one that he's put before all others. He was going to protect Harry at all costs, even if it meant losing him.

 It didn't make it hurt any less, though, no matter how heroic Louis tried to spin it. It always left a pain in his heart every time he'd catch Harry with a solemn look in his eye or when the younger boy would send a glare towards him or even worse when Louis could feel his turmoil from a few rooms down.

 It was absolutely painful.

 It was sad to admit, but Louis actually had other things to worry about. He'd broken up with Harry and he was sure that his dreams would change, but they hadn't. They only got stranger and stranger. He was glad of course that he no longer heard Harry's screams of pain, counting that as one upside to the break up, but now there were others. He couldn't exactly make out whose it was but it worried him nevertheless.

 He was also growing worried about his own stability. Yes, his dreams could very well just be dreams, but with the sudden increase in headaches he'd been having, he'd only been assured of the destruction he could cause.

 So, yeah, he was a mess. He just couldn't exactly afford to be one now.

 He lay in bed, sprawled and staring at the ceiling. Except he wasn't actually looking there, more like that's the direction where his eyes settled. He was in his own world, his own space, his own universe created by just his mind.

 Louis had secrets, many actually, and most pertained to his powers, like his little dream world.

 It was an escape, one he'd take not so often, but one he relied on for when it got too bad.

 He was always at peace, in the little world he'd create for himself, where there was no wrong doing or suffering, a world free of mutants where he could feel normal. It was a little ironic that it was generated by his own mutant abilities, but once he was there, he didn't even feel mutant. He didn't feel his real emotions or have his own memories.

He was just Louis, no burdens, no stress, no pain. Just Louis.

 He wasn't exactly sure himself, though, what his world entailed. He wasn't sure if he had friends or had a home or anything. He couldn't even tell you what it looked like. It was always different, he supposed, whatever he needed to forget.

 This time he was in what he assumed was a park, sitting on a bench as he watched people walk by cheerily, children playing merrily and birds chirping happily. He breathed in the air around him and closed his eyes a little bit and felt comfort and peace in his lack of memories. He knew he was here because somewhere in another world he was miserable but he reveled in that here, in his world, he didn't know exactly what.

 He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw a a boy who looked to be his own age standing in front of him. He had a smile on his face and he had the cutest pair of dimples and the curliest of hair and Louis thought was quite cute. He looked upwards some more and caught sight of his eyes, a beautiful green that seeped through Louis' brain becoming imprinted in his mind.

 “Hi,” The curly haired boy said and Louis almost melted at how deep and gravely his voice was, “Mind if I sit with you?” the stranger continued and Louis simply nodded, not exactly sure if he needed someone to disturb his peace, no matter how cute he was.

 They sat in silence, as when Louis was in his world, everything was as he wanted it to be. He closed his eyes again and let out a sigh, listening intently for the different sounds that could be heard.

 If it was possible, he'd have drifted off but in a matter of minutes, his eyes were open once more. He looked around to see that the curly haired lad had left which left a a slight frown on his face.

 No one had ever spoken to him before and he was a bit confused as to why this particular being chose to, but he dropped the thought. He wasn't here to worry. He was here to relax.

 But the more and more he thought about the presence of the curly haired lad he couldn't help but _feel_ something for him. It was like contempt, shame and love at the same time and he was so confused about it all.

 His heart pounded a little faster and he could feel himself sweating, something that was so foreign to this world. He'd never actually worried before and he knew that this wasn't exactly real but he couldn't even remember real. Real, however, was suddenly coming back to him and he couldn't exactly help the scream that ripped out of him when he remembered everything. Remembered, his parents, his life, Harry...

 He shot up in bed, eyes scanning his environment only to see himself in his room. He groaned inwardly as he wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead and quickly lay his head in his hands.

 It was nice while it lasted, but unfortunately something had gotten between the barriers between his dream world and his real world. He rubbed over his face, trying to calm his breathing and his thoughts couldn't help but to find themselves back to Harry.

 He paused his actions suddenly, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought.

 Was Harry actually in his escape world?

 Louis groaned again, rolling over onto his bed, face down wondering when he'd ever get a break. Not even in the little world he'd created could he have escaped. Maybe he'd just need to build it a little more, just to keep his pesky thoughts out. He made a quick note in his head to do so: _make world more secure._

 He rolled out of bed, pulling on some pants as he made his way outside his room. He trudged down to the kitchen hoping that maybe he'd find something worth eating. It was surely too early for lunch and on a Saturday, everyone would probably be outside anyway, leaving him a little privacy if he stayed inside.

 He rounded the corner, scratching his back as he stepped into the rather large kitchen. He paused as he heard the ruffling and he felt the familiar presence, but it was too late.

 There staring back at him were those same green eyes that looked so kind in his thoughts moments before. Now, however, they turned a shade darker as they seemed to recognize who exactly it was staring at.

 Louis cleared his throat after a few moments of awkward silence and staring, darting his eyes around the room to anywhere else but where Harry leaned against the counter, his mouth full of cereal and the box in his hand.

 “Sorry, I- I was just a bit hungry. I could come back later, I'm--”

 “No, it's okay,” he was surprisingly interrupted by the taller lad, “I was just gonna leave anyway.”

 Louis' eyes widened a bit but he shook it off, wincing a bit as he attempt to see into the boy's mind was futile.

 “No! No, you stay! I swear I'm not even hungry!” Louis said, mentally rolling his eyes at himself for how weak he sounded.

 Harry _chuckled._ Out of all the scenarios Louis thought their first conversation since the break up would be, he definitely did not think Harry would be chuckling of all things.

 Harry shook his head as his laughter died down, a sad smile left on his face, “Even now we're still so silly.”

 Louis grimaced, not sure if he was ready for a bit reminiscing with his ex this soon, “Yeah, yeah. I really should go. I've got some, uh, English home work to catch up on.”

 An expression of hurt flashed across Harry's face before he shook his head with a bitter laugh, “I'm in your English class, for fuck's sake, couldn't you have tried a little harder?”

 Louis winced at his tone but he couldn't back down, “Well I just wanted this to be less awkward, so _fine._ I just don't want to see you.”

He bit back, wrapping his arms around himself as he suddenly felt cold.

 He saw Harry's expression soften and he couldn't help but feel like a dick.

 “Yeah, um, sorry,” Harry started nervously, “I just wanted to talk to you 'bout something,” he mumbled out.

 Louis panicked just a little bit.

 “Harry if you're trying to get us back together then--”

 “No!” Harry cut him off quickly, a bit too quickly for Louis' liking. He put down the cereal box and pushed himself off the counter as he began to play with his fingers, “I just... wanted to know if you were okay? Like I've noticed in class and stuff that you've been a little off and you missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning so I was a little worried, you know?”

 Louis gawked at him, shock settling in his bones. After all he had done, Harry was _worried_ about him?

 “Wait, really?” was what Louis got out, a little bit too stunned to phrase bit nicer.

 Harry, however, gave him a small smile in return, “Yeah. I-- You know I'll always worry about you, right? Like, I'll always care too. If that makes sense.”

 Louis nodded his head and smiled back at him against his better judgment, “Yeah. Me too. I mean-- I'll always care for you too.”

 Harry grinned, showing off his dimples that Louis so desperately wanted to poke but held himself back, not sure where was the comfort zone between them.

 “I get it, you know?” Harry broke the silence, “I get why you did it.”

 Louis wished he didn't know what he was talking about, “Do you really?”

 Harry nodded somberly, “Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have done it myself, but I get it, really. It's been about two weeks and it still hurts like hell, you know? But I get why you're afraid and I get that you don't need a boyfriend now and I just get it. Because I get you, Louis, I understand and I'm, uh, not mad at you anymore, I guess. If that makes sense.”

 Louis walked over, giving him a small pat on the shoulder, ignoring the slight wince that he felt from Harry, “Yeah, thanks, Haz.”

 Harry looked to him, his gaze burning into his eyes, making Louis squirm as it always seemed to, “So, um, where do we stand?” Harry asked nervously.

 Louis shrugged, “I don't know. I just-- I guess we're friends?”

 Harry smiled feeling quite reassured, “Yeah, friends.”

They smiled at each other for a while before Harry's face contorted a bit, “Hey, um, you never told me if you were fine.”

 Louis bit his lip, “Yeah, I am. Nothing out of the ordinary, I guess. I've got it under control, trust me please.”

 Harry looked nervously at him before sighing and nodding.

 Louis raised his brow as a thought floated across his mind, “Hey, are you some kind of mind shield now? Because you're not as easy to read as before.”

 Harry looked a little bit shocked before he shrugged, “I don't know, maybe. I don't really understand my powers, no matter how much Simon's tried to help me figure them out.”

 “It's fine, Harry,” Louis said with the wave of his hand, “I've been here for like ten years and I still don't know much.”

 “Is that supposed to make feel better?” Harry joked to which Louis laughed.

 “Take it or leave it, Styles.”

 Harry grinned, “I guess I'll take it then.” Louis only smiled back at him.

 It was like a huge burden off his chest that he and Harry would now be civil, whatever that meant.

*

Louis sat in the playroom watching as the little girl played with the dolls in front of her, softly giggling as she had them both kiss. Louis couldn't help but to sit and admire her innocence. He almost envied her, even.

 What he'd give to have been so calm at her age rather than always confused or tired. She was so bright and cheery and Louis didn't even understand _why._ She was an orphan, like so many of the other kids here, and she had been found in an old run down home where the children there were starved and not very well taken care of and yet she was still so pleasant. Louis wanted that.

 Or at least for his childhood, just to be able to play and have fun without worrying who he'd hurt next or instead of having to stay inside because his head was in too much pain for his little body to handle.

 He just admires her.

 Maisey, of course, was gifted, which was exactly what she needed to be taken into the house. The little girl was a mutant for sure, but her powers were uncertain. She displayed the ability of telekenesis but seen as though she was so young, who knew what else it could manifest into?

 Louis was a bit glad that he could connect with her like that. They'd often practice a bit of it together, Louis barely getting the object off the ground and Maisey making it a wobble, but it was good enough for them.

 “Lou-Lou?” The seven year old interrupted his thought.

 “Yes, Mai-Mai?” Louis teased.

 She giggled a bit, covering her mouth as she always did, “Do you like Harry?” she whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

 Louis blushed, fumbling over his words, “Wh-what? I-I-- Maisey!”

 The little girl giggled again before picking up two male dolls, “This one can be you,” she pointed to the first doll, “and this one can be Harry!” she finished by waving around the other one.

 Louis sat there horrified as the little girl in front of him proceeded to make the two dolls kiss accompanied by some smooching sounds.

 “ _Oh, Harry_ ,” The little girl mocked in a voice of a higher pitch than her own. “ _Kiss me please!_ ”

 “Hey!” Louis protested, “I don't sound like that.”

 The little girl ignored hims, picking up the doll that was supposed to be Harry and waving him around as she spoke again, “ _Of course, Lou-Lou. I'll kiss you all day_ ”

 Louis had never been more embarrassed in his life as Maisey had the dolls continue their “kissing” along with her little sound effects in between.

 Louis couldn't help, however, the little pang of pain in his heart of when he and Harry had actually done that. The little girl who had caused him so much comfort and happiness was now causing him pain.

 It was different. Maisey was a bright and bubbly girl whom Louis could rely on to distract himself from other things so casually on his mind. But here the little girl was, unknowingly mocking what Louis had lost, or rather, given up.

 It was a bit of a cruel reminder.

Louis rolled his eyes and drowned out the little girl's incessant giggling as he tried to get some peace. He and Harry were supposedly on good terms but the pain of the break up was still heavy on his chest.

 He supposed that was what he deserved but it didn't make it hurt any less.

 As the thought of the pain in his heart went by, Louis began to feel that oh-so-familiar pain in his head that indicated he was in trouble.

 He tried to play it off but it was so _painful_ that he couldn't help but cradle his head in his hands and let out a few groans. It was like someone held a hammer over him, bringing it down over and over, cracking the bone and leaving a throbbing in his brain and it was more confusing than anything else.

 He thought he felt arms wrap around him but he couldn't focus on that all he tried to do was just keep himself in check. He was Louis Tomlinson, sixteen years old. He lived in a home for mutants and he _was_ a good person.

 Over and over again he repeated in his head, trying to maintain some semblance of sanity. He tried, he really did.

 His attempts, however, were never that successful. Unfortunately, anyway.

*

Ironically, Harry thought that he would have a harder time talking to Zayn than he did Louis.

 He had found the brooding boy, hunched over a book, seated on a bean bag in the games room.

 Harry sighed exasperatedly, trying to get the dark haired boy's attention. His attempts were seemingly fruitless but with every shout of his name he finally received a bristled, “What?”

 Harry blushed, taking in the angry tone, shrugging his shoulders a bit, “Sorry-- I just wanted to say hi. I'll leave now--”

 “No,” Zayn stopped him, swiveling around in his chair to face him, eyes hard as he stared him down, ready to attack, “Are you sure that's it?”

 Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks tinting a light a pink, “It's just-- I don't want to _not_ be friends. Like, I know how close you and Lou are-- and I'm sorry by the way for whatever I've done to you-- but Louis and I have made peace and you're a really good friend, and I know those are hard to find and I--”

 Mid sentence, Harry had noticed a flash of surprise in Zayn's eye but it was soon calmed down into the regular look of nonchalance, which least what Harry assumed was fake.

 He was interrupted by the raven haired boy's forced laughter and he looked up to see him shaking his head slowly, “Harry. Jeez, just shut up, mate. It's cool. We're cool. Don't have a panic attack on me, please.”

 That bristled him a bit, forgetting about the sudden change in Zayn's behaviour, “I would not have a panic attack,” he ended up grumbling to himself.

 Zayn got up from where he was seated, patted Harry on the back before stalking out of the room, “Hey, we'll talk later, 'kay?”

 It was a bit too short and awkward for Harry's liking, but he wasn't about to complain. His life seemed to be getting back on track now, what with getting the awkward stuff talked out with Louis and getting Zayn to calm down with the glares.

 He wondered, though, what had Zayn leaving so quickly. He was almost sure that he would have used up way more of Harry's time to chew him out rather than forgiving him. The boy had seemed quite crossed with him when he came in and then all of a sudden he seemed to be in a hurry to get away.

 Harry shook his head slowly, deciding to get rid of the negative thoughts plaguing his mind. He didn't need it in his life.

 His attempt at pleasant thought was futile as he soon heard a scream from down the hall and he was gone in a flash. Not sure where this sudden display of bravery was coming from, Harry dreaded what he already knew was the cause.

 He made his way to the playroom where the kids were hiding, some crying softly and some clinging to the legs of the tables staring wide eyed while Louis lay on the couch, hand resting on his forehead, fingers digging into the skin and whimpers of pain emitting from his mouth. Zayn was already beside him, holding his other hand as he whispered to him slowly but too quiet for Harry to hear.

 Harry bit his lip as he watched the display, a few of the older instructors already in the room. Harry looked around, trying to note the presence of Simon, but he wasn't there.

 Harry started to fret.

 Not because he was afraid for himself, but more for everyone else, including Louis. Harry had seen just how bad Louis could get. He'd been a victim of it himself even. He had to do something, _anything._

He was always the kind of person to stay back behind the crowd, but this was _Louis._ He'd do everything for him, no matter where their relationship was.

 He moved to the couch, pushing past a few of the instructors ending up beside Zayn who seemed lost in thought, probably doing his best to keep Louis stable. He tapped him on the shoulder, deciding the quicker he did this the better.

 His eyes snapped open, a full fledged glare directed towards Harry who tried his best not to back down. He was doing this for Louis.

 “Let me help him,” He started to which Zayn only continued to glare before closing his eyes once more as if he never saw Harry in the first place.

 Harry, seeing his suggestion dismissed so easily, gained a burst of confidence, “I'm fucking serious, Zayn. I can--”

 “Can what!?” The boy screamed back at him, “What can you do now, Harry?”

 Harry, however, didn't lose his flare, “You know I can help him. Stop being stubborn. This is for Louis.”

 He saw Zayn's eyes soften considerably, glancing down at Louis who somehow seemed to be in more pain than before.

 “Fine,” he growled, “Just don't hurt him.”

 Harry looked a bit offended by the thought but didn't dwell on it. He stepped to where Zayn once stood but knelt down in his stead. Fighting back tears at seeing Louis in so much pain, he closed his eyes, reaching one hand out to grasp his hand the other swiping way a thin wisp of his sweaty hair stuck on his forehead.

 He left his hand on his forehead and reached out. It was like the world became his and he could feel himself, as if he was ghost, but then he remembered his hand and then what his hand was pressing against and then Louis was there with him. In what seemed to be minutes, Harry felt himself exchange with Louis, stretching their life forces between them, an unbreakable bond.

 His eyes opened suddenly and he felt so much more aware of his surroundings, he could feel eyes on him. He could feel the most important pair of eyes on him. He looked down to see Louis staring at him, his gaze dull and trying hard to focus on him. Harry hushed him though, pulling him up into a hug.

 He thought he felt a tear soak through his shirt and _no,_ Louis couldn't be crying.

 He heard a litany of _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to'_ and he couldn't stand to hear it from him, not from Louis.

 He rubbed his back and he could feel Louis so close to him, as if they were joined.

  _It's okay. Sleep._

 Harry felt the boy slump against him and gasped when he realized what happened.

 He'd just thought in his head and Louis was... _hearing and obeying_ his instruction, but this wasn't Louis' doing. It was... his.

 He'd again obtained Louis' abilities but this time he was okay and he was actually using it.

 He glanced around, viewing the shocked looked on the person crowding round them. Zayn was the first of them to react, “He's okay now, right?”

 Harry nodded, still a little shocked from his display, “Yeah, yeah. He's sleeping now.”

 The corners of Zayn's mouth tugged upwards into a smile, “Let's get him somewhere else, yeah? So he can be relaxed when Simon gets back.”

 Harry stood with the sleeping boy in his arms and he felt so... invincible. He could feel people's thoughts as if they were his own, as if he was thinking them himself.

 The two boys made their way to Louis room, laying the boy down on the bed where he could rest comfortably.

 Harry sat on the bed, turning to face Zayn who seemed a bit stupefied.

 “So... you can read my thoughts now?” He settled for and Harry smiled a bit nervously.

 “I mean yeah? Not really, but like I don't think I took as much as last time, cause I feel fine. I'm a bit confused now...”

 Zayn shook his head, “No, I saw the look in your eye when Louis fell asleep. It's the same look, Lou gets when he uses his mind control thing. And you're fine, which doesn't make much sense since you took Louis' powers when he was in great distress so it has to be something else.”

 Harry shook his head, “I don't know. It just doesn't feel like last time. It was worse, it felt like too much, like my head was gonna explode. This feels so much different. I feel so _aware_ but like I can't do much. Like I get the essence of what you're thinking, but I don't know what it is. If that makes sense.”

 Zayn took a seat beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Hey, don't worry about it. You can talk to Simon later. I just really wanna thank you and, uh, apologize for being such a dick to you. You didn't deserve it.”

 “It's okay,” Harry started, “I mean, we all do crazy things for Louis, don't we?”

 Zayn removed his arm from his shoulders, using it to scratch behind his neck awkwardly, “Yeah, I'm sorry about that, actually. I'm really protective over Louis and it erodes common sense on a regular basis.”

 Harry laughed with him before moving onto his own question, “Why is that, actually?”

 Zayn's laughter ceased as a look of confusion washed over his face, “Why is what?”

 Harry raised his brow sarcastically, “Why are you and Lou so protective over each other. More so than the others, I mean.”

 “Oh,” Zayn let out, “Well, I guess you want to know my story then? Well it's not that grand. When I was eleven, my parents freaked when they realized about my power.”

 Harry frowned, “So they sent you to the home?”

 Zayn laughed lighty while snorting, “I wish. Nah, it was more like a, _'Oh my god this kid can manipulate our feelings. Let's take him to a park four hours away and then leave him alone to fend for himself'_ kind of thing.”

 Harry couldn't help but wince at the bitterness it was said with, “That's shit... Sorry mate.”

 Zayn smiled softly at him, “No need to apologize, Harry, you didn't do anything.”

 That only left him blushing hard before Zayn continued, “So I came to the home and met Louis and, well, we understood each other. We understood having a power we couldn't turn off. So when he'd have an episode or I'd lose control of my feelings and project them onto others, we were there for each other. We just _get each other._ ”

 Harry couldn't help the pang of jealousy at Zayn's words but he let him finish, “So it grew from mutual understanding to fierce protectiveness.”

 Harry nodded slowly, “I get it, yeah. I just-- I wish I could have something like that.” His gaze fell to the floor as he fought back tears.

 He looked up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “I know that no one was supposed to know about you two,” Harry's eyes widened at his words but Zayn only rolled his eyes, “I'm an empath, Harry and Louis is one of my closest friends. You could _never_ hide that from me. But anyway, Louis really needs you, Harry. He'll come around. You just have to understand how scared he is, especially around the people he cares about. Give him some time.”

 Harry smiled at him before he gave into the urge to wrap Zayn in a bear hug, “Thank you so much, Zayn. Thank you so much,” he breathed into his hair ignoring the chuckle he heard from the boy.

 He let him go reluctantly, wiping his eyes of a few stray tears and smiling once again, “I think I really needed that.”

 Zayn shrugged it off, attempting to put back on his cool bravado, “How're you feeling now? With the powers thing I mean?”

 “Oh,” Harry said looking around him blankly, “I feel... _normal_ again. Weird...”

 “You think it has something to do with Louis being unconscious? Like maybe it was different because you didn't take from Louis, but like shared the burden with him?”

 Harry hummed, thinking about it and, well, he was a mutant. Stranger things were possible, “Maybe... I just need to speak with Simon.”

 Zayn nodded, looking back at Louis who lay peacefully on the bed and couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face. He looked back to Harry who was staring at the sleeping boy as well, but the look on Harry's face was priceless. It was pure and genuine adoration and Zayn grinned even wider at it.

 The bond between them was beautiful to see, paired with the emotions that Zayn could actually feel. He felt suffocated by Harry's own happiness and it came from seeing Louis in peace.

 So, Zayn was protective, but he was fine with Harry getting close to Louis. He didn't think he had ever felt anything more beautiful.

 He envied it, even. Not for Louis' affection but someone else. Someone else who he wished would see him the say way Harry saw Louis.

 It was something Zayn believed everyone deserved. Something _real._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm gonna start taking my writing more seriously (in terms of updates)
> 
> So, thanks for reading. I love youuuu byeee


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii :)

His powers were an anomaly. What exactly that meant, confused Harry a bit too much.

According to Simon, his powers were what was called an  _undeterminable_ as the simple base of his power had room to evolve into something more.

Simon explained to him that most mutant powers started out very weak and so the little evolution took time before one was a full fledged mutant. Most mutants were clueless to their abilities until about the age ten where their powers would come to light, normally in a frenzied and uncontrolled display as it would be the first evolution of the mutant gene that lay within them.

Some abilities were so powerful that powers were displayed from even birth as the gene was strong enough to evolve from within the womb. Simon even speculated that Harry was one of those mutants as his mother had reported the perfect pregnancy and the always healthy baby that he was.

Of course the downfall of Harry's perfect health was that it had started to develop into a certain invincibility.

Simon had done more tests on the boy, seeing how his internal structure was significantly different from a regular human or mutant even. From the first time Simon had tested him, his body looked like an average human, now however, his bones and muscles seemed stronger and more compact as if breaking him would be harder than usual.

Then there was the mental aspect of his power, the part of every mutant's power that could remain a mystery forever. What could be taken from observations, Harry could extend his power of physical ability to a mental one- but only by physical touch. From there he could take energy from the whomever he had touched.

With the last chain of events, it seemed that Harry could share life forces with others, but the extent was of course unknown.

Whether his abilities could evolve seemed strangely unlikely as most of these developments had occurred in the period of a few months while an undeterminable as himself would go through a lot of these changes during their young childhood.

Late mutations weren't that rare, but seen as Harry's abilities went through a drastic power surge since he came to the mansion which wasn't so unusual as he would be training and learning more about his abilities, but it was just  _too much._

So, it scared him a bit.

He was... undetermined.

*

“I just feel really weird about it,” Harry whined, “Like, I'm an ' _undeterminable'._ Like I'm a big danger tot he human population.”

He pouted some more , leaning back into the couch in the games room while Niall and Zayn battled it out in FIFA, not paying attention to what he was saying.

Luckily for him, he had his blue-eyed crush beside him, listening intently.

Louis chuckled lightly, a hint of bitterness in it, “Oh trust me, Harry. I know  _all about that._ ”

Harry's face reddened quickly as he scrambled fro his reply, “No! I didn't mean it like that. I know you can do crazy stuff! I just--”

Louis raised a brow at him, effectively shutting the taller lad up, “And I didn't mean what I said like that. So calm down.”

Harry blushed again before folding his fist and punching him lightly in the shoulder muttering what could be interpreted as 'wanker' under his breath.

Louis rolled his eyes at his childish display, “Anyway, you're really strange aren't you? I mean we all know I started out early, killing people and all that.” Harry winced at the way Louis nonchalantly spoke about it but let him continue without a word.

“But there could have been more, you know? I just can't seem to remember those days. Simon says I've blocked it out, repressed the memories of my younger years.”

“That sucks,” Harry commented but Louis only smiled back at him.

“Nah, I'd rather not. All I can remember is being confused and lonely, so remembering it in detail doesn't sound fun. But the point of it is that I've been evolving since very young. You, on the other hand, seemed to have the same power until you came here. Something must have set you off, for the better or worse, I don't know.”

Harry grimaced, rolling his eyes at the boy, “ Wow, that makes me feel so much better now. Thanks.”

Louis put on a face of mock offense, “Oi! The sarcasm is not appreciated. But, seriously, H, stop worrying. You're probably just a late bloomer.”

“Yeah, probably,” Harry said a bit too solemnly, head cast down before a thought struck him, “Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah?” Louis smiled at him.

“Can you tell me about your powers? Like only if you're okay with that.”

Louis rolled his eyes, shifting closer to him, forgetting about their 'no touching rule'.

“Sure, if that's what you want. Well at first when I came here, we thought it was just mind control. Like... you know what happened with my parents and apparently I had coerced them into, uh, doing what they did, so it was natural they thought I was just a too quickly evolved mind control mutant.”

“But then, I started to hear things, everywhere I go and it used to hurt so damn much and it would make me... angry I guess you could call it. Being seven didn't really help, and so I did irrational stuff. I just couldn't control my temper sometimes and I'd feel so stupid whenever I lost control. I still do and it's just--”

“Hey,” Harry interrupted, using his hand to lift Louis' head up by the chin, “It's okay, Lou. Maybe we should stop---”

“No!” Louis interjected, “Talking helps. I need to remember that. Okay, so they speculated that I was a telepath. There were just so many types of telepaths, I just happened to be able to control minds. Then I started to have visions that actually came true. Then I started to feel auras. So yeah... undeterminable they decided it to be.”

Harry hummed, “Do you think that maybe it was because of your power that we, uh, shared abilities. Like I know it seems like mine, but it just didn't feel like when I did it those other times.”

Louis' brows scrunched up in thought, “That-- That actually isn't that far fetched. Like it could totally be possible. I didn't even think about it.”

Harry blushed a bit at the praise, “It's just what you were telling me is that you're like a master of the mind and I'm not, so like why would I have us share minds.”

“Or maybe I did the minds thing and you did the life force stuff.”

“Or maybe you did it all.”

Louis scowled a bit, “I don't need any more powers than I already have, thank you very much.”

Harry smiled sadly at him, “I guess we should to talk to Simon about it.”

“How about we not?” Louis asked, his tone off.

“What do you mean? We, like, have to tell him.” Harry said, a look of confusion washed over his face.

Louis' gaze travelled to his lap and he began to nervously play with his fingers, “I'm not exactly honest with Simon sometimes...”

“Louis?” Harry questioned, “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

Louis looked back up at him to glare for the use of the curse word but Harry wasn't backing down any time soon, “It just means that I don't really tell him everything I feel with my powers.”

Harry looked shocked as he continued his questioning, “And when did you start doing this?”

“Since I first met him...”

“But... why though? What sense does it make?” Harry questioned.

“I was six, without parents and utterly confused. I just didn't exactly trust him, okay?” Louis looked back down at his lap, a blush forming in his cheeks.

“I get that, Lou. But why do you still do it?”

“I was so used to holding something back every time we talked. I just-- I know I can trust him, but there's this fear that I can't, that if I tell him, he'll worry or be angry, and I don't want that.”

Harry saw the boy on the verge of tears and moved to wrap his arms around him in a comforting embrace, “Are there things that you've told me that you haven't told him?”

“Yeah, yeah. You and Zayn, really. I trust you guys.”

The statement had Harry beaming but he soon went back to comforting the smaller boy, “Well-- That's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, especially when it comes to your feelings but I think you really should. Like, keeping it a secret isn't helping.”

“Yeah, yeah I'll think about it. I just--”

“Lou?” The voice made both look up to see Zayn and Niall looking up at them, game paused and all.

Louis shot out of Harry's embrace, swiping at his face quickly, “Yeah, yeah. I'm just getting all emotional-- I don't even know.”

With that he was gone leaving the three boys with shocked looks on their faces.

“Harry?” Zayn said, turning his attention to him, “Is he,um, okay?”

Harry himself, didn't even know, “Yeah, I think he's just more embarrassed than upset.”

“Well if you say so,” Niall concluded, turning back to the television screen. It took Zayn a few moments more before he conceded, but he soon turned around too, deciding it best to just leave it alone for now.

The only problem was that Harry didn't know if he should either.

*

Harry sighed as he entered his room, pulling off his clothes and neatly laying them on his desk before getting into bed and pulling over the covers.

The only trouble he had, however, was actually falling asleep. He was exhausted and he had school the next day and so he more than needed a good night's rest but something just felt  _wrong._

The mansion itself felt a little too quiet, even for a school night, and it just felt a little bit too cold. He was almost tempted to get up and do a quick check of the house in paranoia but he restrained himself. He needed to sleep.

The night went on and he just tossed and turned as the wind seemed to get louder and louder and the atmosphere colder and colder. The trees now banged on his window and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit scared.

Harry rolled over to check the clock on the nightstand to see it was nearing three in the morning and groaned in frustration. At this rate there was hardly any hope at all for a good night's sleep so he got up, pulled on some boxers and went venturing out.

If inside his room wasn't eerie enough, the hallways were just absolutely terrifying. It seemed as if he could hear movements all around, the air was terrifyingly cold, making him regret that he only put on boxers, and yet still it was just too quiet.

How on earth this could be going on and no one else was up baffled Harry as he continued to walk, almost shivering at the cold. He passed a few rooms, observing how quiet it was on the inside and chalked up the strangeness to a simple London night, whatever that meant.

His mind now somewhat at peace, he turned to head back to his room, now ready to fall into a perfect slumber for whatever amount of hours he could get. However, his peaceful plan was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

Almost jumping out of his bones, he started a run back to his room when he realized it. That wasn't a a scream from just anyone. From the direction it came from and innocent pitch it held, Harry knew it must have come from a child.

Cursing his inner chivalry, he turned yet again, but this time in pursuit of children's rooms. Although scared out of his mind, he still continued until he reached the hall. The house was still eerily quiet and he wondered how the fuck someone else wasn't up.

He listened in on each door, hearing the same silence that he has heard in his hall. Harry was just about to chalk up the whole night as dream or some sick figment of his imagination when he heard it again. The scream this time was much closer and Harry was able to identify exactly which room it came from.

Standing in front of the door, he swallowed down his fear as he turned the handle, opening the room before him. Inside seemed to be normal, everything in place except for a writhing child on the single bed on which she laid upon.

Harry coughed out a little whimper in fear. He was never one to believe in supernatural occurrences but this was just a little too much for him to handle. He moved over slowly to the seemingly silent child and as he got closer he soon identified her.

Maisey.

Harry's eyes widened quickly and he rushed over, kneeling beside the bed where he could see her in better detail. She was on the bed, head clutched in his hands as if she was fighting something off but yet still in slumber. Harry had to think quick but nothing came to him. Should he run and get help? Should he try to wake her up? He thought maybe she was having a nightmare, maybe this was just a bit of an overreaction on Harry's part.

Until he saw the blood.

It started to leak out slowly out of her right ear, dripping down onto the sheets as Harry watched in horror. He shot up quickly, shouting for help but somehow he knew it would go unnoticed. Everyone seemed to be unnaturally unconscious.

Taking initiative, doing the only other thing he thought he could do, he pressed his hand to her forehead and reached out. He felt himself open up, seeing everything him laid out before him before it was tainted with black, spreading quickly towards him and then he felt it. The pain.

The same pain he had felt when he'd done this with a certain mutant in the hallway of school.

Struggling to remain conscious, he felt like he could almost cry with how intense the pain was, the constant hammering in his head, but he had to hold on. He had to make sure Maisey was okay. He had to take the pain away from her.

In a blink, however, it was all gone.

His vision seemed to return and his senses seemed more acute, but he quickly turned his attention to the little girl in front of him. He scrambled to check for her vitals, a flood of relief coming over him when he felt her pulse, very weak, but still there.

He looked around the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but the temperature that was drastically low before, seemed to be restored to its normal state.

He let go of the girl's hand, moving over to the door where he began his shouts again. “Help!” “Anyone there?” “She needs a doctor!” were what he tried and he hoped that they wouldn't go on unanswered.

He heard a cough from in the room and he spun back around to see the girl's body violently trying to get something out. Rushing back over, he witnessed her cough and cough until a stream of blood came out. Feeling horribly nauseous at this point, he did his best to swallow down his fear, but it seemed pointless.

The girl looked like she was going to die and there was no one who could help her because he was so damn useless.

Being himself, he couldn't help but to cry. He cried too hard, sobbing loudly enough that anyone could hear as he watched the girl, still unconscious as she coughed more and more, letting endless streams of blood out.

His head was in so much pain from the crying and all he could see or think was a seven year old girl dying before his eyes. He felt so unbelievably stupid that all he could do was sit on the ground and  cry.

Then he heard shouts, various ones and soon a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through teary eyes, barely able to identify whoever was above him.

“ Please help her,” he pleaded weakly and he felt himself being lifted up. There was so much movement around him that he felt almost confused, acute senses now having left him. The shouts, or orders maybe, continued and for the first time that night he felt so tired.

So he slept.

*

He woke up to white walls.

Harry shot up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in his head. He needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. He, however, stopped when he finally observed his surroundings.

He was in the infirmary unit of the mansion and he looked down to see himself clad in a hospital gown with tubes attached to his wrist. He pulled them out, wincing a bit at the pain, but decided that he probably didn't need them anyway.

He went back over to his bed and pressed the button which he hoped was the “call nurse” button.

Unfortunately for him, the bed instead convulsed into a weird position, making Harry give thanks that he had already gotten up. Inching himself away from the bed, he decided to venture outside the small room instead, having him wonder why he got a private room.

Normally in the infirmary, you'd be in a large room divided by curtains for minor injuries. Only those who sustained major injuries would be moved to one of the small private rooms.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his goal. He exited the room, looking around before he spotted a small group of people. Identifying whom he knew as their doctor, Simon and other authority figures in the house, his demeanor weakened.

“ Harry,” Felicia, the doctor, started, “You need to lie down, sweetie. You had a long night--”

“ Is she okay?” he interrupted, not too worried about any repercussions that may come with it. The woman, however, bit her lip, causing Harry to panic.

“ What happened? Was it too late? Did she--”

“ Harry,” Simon interrupted, “She's fine. She's very weak now, but she's fine.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, his posture visibly slackened and he allowed himself to relax until his mind started reeling.

Felicia moved over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder gently as she smiled at him, “You did a very good job last night, Harry. You saved her.”

Too confused to revel in the praise, he started his questioning, “What happened to her?”

He saw all the adults in the room visibly stiffen, but it only made him more adamant.

“ We're not too sure about that right now,” he heard her start but he knew she was lying.

“ Did Louis do it?” he said before the woman could finish, seeing all their eyes light up in surprise.

“ Harry we're--” Simon tried to comfort but Harry wasn't having any of it.

“ It's a yes or no question!” He shouted, feeling an overwhelming amount of anger bubbling withing him.

“ Don't shout, Harry. We understand that you're angry and confused but you'll find out in due time. You need to rest now,” Simon said sternly causing Harry to wince in realization of his won behaviour.

“ I'm sorry,” he mumbled, his emotions a mess, “I don't know what to do or feel right now. I'm worried for Maisey and I'm worried for Louis and I'm worried for myself. I feel so stupid and I--”

“ Shh,” He heard before he was pulled into a hug by the doctor when he started to cry, “That's okay right now.”

“ I want to go home,” He mumbled between sobs, not really caring how any of them felt about it. He needed his mum.

“ That can be arranged, Harry,” Simon told him.

“ Really?” he questioned, not so sure about what he was asking for.

“ Of course. For however long you need.”

Harry sighed a bit, being led back into his room where he lay down to sleep, thinking about how much he truly needed that visit back home.

He just couldn't help but worry about what he'd miss here, or about the what nightmares would plague his dreams.

He couldn't help but worry about everything that wasn't himself, and it was becoming a major problem in his life.

The only thing that he considered a problem, though, was that the major problem was the only thing that made him happy.

*

Maisey had suffered from intense internal bleeding was what they told Harry, but somehow he already now. He was happy to know that the girl was fine and transferred to a normal hospital where she could be treated better, but he was more worried about how Louis was doing.

He had heard nothing about him ever since he asked earlier and being locked up in the private room was killing him. He figured that they wanted to keep this on the down low until everything was certain, but it didn't stop him from worrying. Was this what happened ten years ago?

He didn't know everything in detail, just that Louis had convinced his dad commit in his sleep and a few months later caused massive brain damage to his mother. He assumed that this was similar to what happened with his mother, but he had been set off back then. Angry and confused at being left fatherless with the image planted in his mind that he had done it. Harry didn't think anything had happened in particular to set him off but Louis had always been very secretive when it came to his abilities.

Even though he was sure Louis was fine physically, he knew he must be absolutely broken emotionally. He had so little confidence in himself when it came to his abilities and he hadn't ever done something like this since the first time that his abilities shone through.

Or at least, as far as Harry knew. The random occurrence of this happening was strange, especially since Louis hadn't mention anything about Maisey in his retelling of his vision and so it left him wondering how many times Louis' mind had lead personal attacks on his loved ones.

It confused him even, how in his sleep, Louis was able to do such horrible things. Simon had once told him that when a mutant's powers were evolving, they'd go through a short time of uncontrollable power surges. Maybe Louis was going through that, as Louis lost control a bit often but never on this magnitude unprovoked.

The part that baffled him the most, however, was that they couldn't answer his simple question as to whether Louis did it or not. Normally, he would have been dismissed with a simple 'Louis will be fine' or 'Louis is undergoing the necessary treatment'. Then add that in with the the fact that Felicia had said that they weren't too sure of the event itself. He wasn't sure if his mind just wanted him to believe that Louis didn't do it, but it was just so _suspicious_

He just wasn't sure what to think.

He figured that as soon as they deemed him well enough to be released, they'd probably send him home to his mother for a few days and as much as he craved her presence, his curiosity was much more overwhelming.

He wanted so badly to believe in Louis, but he had to admit that he wasn't a child anymore, and that he can't be excused for everything. ' _If he even did it.'_ His meddling thoughts tried to reason, but he brushed it off. Right now was a time for facts. He just wasn't sure if Louis dong it was a  _fact_ and not an  _assumption._

He spent too long thinking about it, trapped in confinement where his thoughts were allowed to roam, he had thought of possibly every singe scenario in existence. Some valid, and some not so valid (Like the one about Louis being a secret agent of chaos, whatever that was.)

He just needed some information, before his whole mind consumed him. Just like Louis' did to its own self on a regular basis.

He just didn't know what to think.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the shitstorm has officially begun!
> 
> Some answers (and questions ha) next chapter (which shouldn't take that much time to update but you know school is unpredictable.)
> 
> So, let me know what you think :)


	14. Chapter 14

“I don't think he did it.”

He was seated by the counter while his mum busied herself preparing lunch. Harry had been home for about three days now, and his mind is pretty much clear from recent events, so naturally he'd turn the conversation to it.

His mother frowned but she had a soft expression on her face, “What do you mean?”

Harry shrugged from his seat and darted his eyes across the room as he gathered his thoughts, “I don't know. It's like it felt like something he could do but it just didn't  _feel_ like him. I don't know how to explain it.”

Anne sighed, turning to face him fully, “Well if you don't think it was him then who do you think?”

“I don't know,” he started, “It's really just an inkling, but I think it has merit.”

“How exactly?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

He shrugged again, “I mean, I'm the only one who knows what his powers feel like, what he feels like. And it just... didn't feel like him.”

She moved over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Maybe it's just the bias in you.”

Harry shook his head slowly, “No mum. I genuinely think this.”

She smiled at him then, “Well, you stick with that then. Let them know.”

Harry smiled back.

“I'm really proud of what you did there,” she added.

Harry furrowed his brows, “What do you mean?”

“As in, you went out of your way and you saved that little girl. You never gave up and risked your life for her. As your guardian it makes me angry that you'd do that, but as your mother, I've never been more proud.”

Harry grinned, stepping off the stool to engulf her in a hug, “I feel like a right hero now.”

She pulled away, rolling her eyes at he son's childish views, “Even now that you've got the powers you haven't given up on the idealistic view of mutants, have you? Surely you must know it's so much darker than comics make it out to be.”

Harry grimaced at the thought, “Well yeah. I mean my whole theory as to why Louis' innocent thrives off the idea that some evil force did it. Plus, I'm gonna try to prove this, meaning I'll most likely have some brush in with it.”

Anne's eyes softened, “Harry, you're almost seventeen, I know, but you're still young and inexperienced. Are you sure you want to get involved with something like this?”

Harry thought about it for a minute, but his mind was already set from before he left the mansion, “It scares me too, mum. But I'm pretty sure everyone's dead convinced that he did, probably made him think he did it too. Someone has to do it, and it has to be someone who actually believes in him.”

“It's only been a few months and you've grown so much wiser and more confident.” She mused, proud smile on her face.

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. I remember it wasn't too long ago I was still being pushed down by bigger kids at school.”

“And curling up beside your mum, talking about that beautiful blue eyed but nameless boy.”

Harry blushed at the statement, not even bothering to hide his face. Anne looked amused by his reaction and so questioned him, “What did you do about your little crush, hmm?”

Harry tried to avoid her eyes, “It's... complicated.”

“Oh?” she asked, “Any reason why?”

Harry scrambled for something to appease her, “We've just been busy with school and training and now this. It's just complicated.”

She seemed satisfied with that, bringing relief to the boy as he sat back down on the stool.

His mind of course, reverted to what it always did, and he received a grim reminder of the situation he was in.

“Do you think I can do it?” He asked. He had become a braver person than before, but he still needed the encouragement, especially from his mum.

She had resumed her place at the stove, stirring the food in the pan, “Of course you can, love. You'll just need help, preferably from the person you're doing this for.”

Harry smiled at her, spinning on the stool as he thought. He ended up sighing loudly and resting his head on the cool surface of the counter.

This was going to take a lot, but he was willing to try.

For Louis, anyway.

*

When Harry returned to the mansion, it was like a completely different place.

Harry spent a week, taking the time to clear his head with someone he could trust. He'd spent even more time working on the little theory in his head.

He was absolutely sure now that it wasn't Louis, but that was all he came up with. He also had no evidence to back it up but his own feelings.

So he needed to know a little more.

The mansion had a darker look as he entered, knowing was in the foyer and no sounds could be heard from any room. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have found it strange.

He walked in, scanning the area for anything different from the usual. He went further, everywhere still empty, and concluded that everyone must have simply decided to stay in their rooms.

He knew he should have stopped in his room first, but all his mind could think about was solving this thing, and so that mean he had people to see.

He turned and made his way to Simon's office, knocking tentatively before he heard a soft 'come in' from behind the door.

Turning the handle, he opened the door, entering to see Simon at his desk, seemingly up to work. His expression looked of that of stress but as he saw Harry, it seemed to changed.

“Ah, Harry,” He said as he saw the boy enter.

Harry gave him a small smile, “Hi, Simon.”

He moved over to one of the chairs, taking a seat with a big grin on his face. The man behind the desk clearly found it strange, but as a telepath, he had an idea of what the conversation would entail.

“Welcome back, Harry. I'm sure you're here for some answers.”

Harry nodded, smile still plastered on his face, “And I bring some questions too.”

Simon raised his brow at that, “Oh? So what would you like first?”

“Answers, actually,” Harry said.

Simon smiled softly, “Very well. What we've concluded is that on that night, Louis had a similar episode to the one he first had many years ago.” Harry winced at the statement, knowing it would be harder to carry out his investigation if everyone already had their own conclusions.

“Louis is... tortured right now, if that's the right word. He's in his room now, but he's clearly different. I worry for his sanity at this point.”

Harry's smile fell at that, “Well, um, what happened when you first woke him up?”

“He seemed perfectly normal, actually,” Simon mused, “We took him in, though, and questioned him, but he was so lost about it. He had no strange feelings or thoughts. He claimed to be perfectly fine. But that's why we suspect it was like the first time, no memory of it.”

Harry internally shook his head, because he was quite sure Louis remembered it from the accounts he'd been told. He figured it was something he kept from Simon, so he kept quiet.

“Oh... so um. Has there ever been anyone with Louis' powers?”

“Why do you ask?” Simon questioned, growing more curious about Harry's intentions.

Harry struggled for his answer, but found a suitable one before it grew suspicious, “Because maybe you could try to track his progress or abilities. Like a comparison or something.”

Simon eyed him for a moment before he answered, “No. Telepaths come in all different combinations, but there's been no record of any like Louis.”

He felt a bit accomplished that he survived that without having a skilled telepath question him further, but he was sure that Simon had caught on to him, but decided to let it go for now.

Harry nodded slowly as he started to rise from his seat, “You said Louis' in his room, right?”

“Yes, but I doubt he'd want to see you right now. As I also said before, he's before.”

The thought itself scared him so he shook it off, giving Simon a curt goodbye before he was on his way to Louis' room.

Thoughts raced through his head, because he seemed even more sure about his theory. If what Simon perceived as evidence was actually wrong then he had a chance to prove his own case.

He had no way of doing that, though, if he didn't do this with Louis.

He stopped at the door, breathing a breath before he entered.

The room was dark, but he could make out a figure on the bed, completely still. He moved closer until he saw the figure in better detail. He knew it was Louis from behind but he looked so tired.

He sat on the bed next time and began to speak, “I don't think you did it.”

He paused to see if he would get a response, knowing that Louis was awake. He started again after a few moments, “I'm gonna try to prove that. But I can't so that unless you're gonna do it with me.”

He waited again, “Did you do it?”

He felt a twitch behind him and so turned his body view him. Louis was now lying on his back, eyes closed, but the burden of the world on his face.

“I-I don't know,” His voice said, wrecked probably from days of crying.

Harry only continued to look, ignoring the urge to just wrap him up in his arms and tell him it's gonna be fine.

He sighed instead, “I need to know. I need to know from you. Nobody could know but you.”

Louis' eyes seemed to squeeze tighter, “No, I didn't.”

Harry smiled at him although he knew Louis couldn't see him, “I don't think you did either.”

Louis' eyes opened, then and they were too red for Harry's liking, “Why would you think that?”

“Well for one I was there. And two I trust you.”

Louis' eyes closed again as a sigh escaped him, “You have too much faith in me.”

Harry shrugged, “It makes up for the little you have in yourself.”

There was a moment of silence at that, neither knowing what to say next. Harry eventually lay beside him, hands behind his head comfortably.

“How are we gonna do it,” Louis whispered into the dark room and Harry only shrugged.

“I don't know. We'll figure out something.”

Harry turned to face him, “Are you okay?”

Louis shook his head, “Definitely not. God, I swear I didn't do it, but that's what everyone's telling me. They're telling me I hurt her. They're telling me I hurt  _Maisey._ It kills me because, I swear I wouldn't. I swear I didn't. All of this, I have no memory, I have no effects from it.”

Harry frowned at him, “Simon thinks it's normal for you to have no memories of its so soon. But I don't think it is.”

Louis rolled over to face him to face him as well, “Oh my god, I should have told the truth.”

Harry's face furrowed in slight confusion, “So you're saying you do remember stuff?”

Louis' face was in the pillow by then and Harry was sure he was soon to be in tears.

“I remember it. The day after what happened, I knew what happened. I knew I did it, I remembered doing it but I felt so guilty that I kept it to myself. Until the police interviewed me and I cracked, telling them I did it. So when Simon came along, I made up a story that I had a feeling I did it when I knew I did. I still remember to this day.”

Harry was shocked, and he was sure his face showed it, “Are you saying you did it on purpose?”

Louis groaned into the pillow, “God no. I woke up and I remembered seeing what happened and I thought it was a really bad dream, but there were cops everywhere and my mom was crying. I just knew that I felt so connected with him.”

“Like when we connected?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, face still in the pillow, “Not really... but almost.”

Harry shrugged, “Well, I believe you.”

Louis sat up, hands wiping at his face furiously, “How can you when I barely do?”

Harry mimicked his position, putting a hand around his shoulders, “You're not a bad person. You have no malicious intent. You're pretty great actually... and I do have a bit of a crush, I admit. But it's not hard to believe in you.”

Louis scoffed, “Really now?”

Harry smiled at him, tilting his head so it rested upon Louis' hair, “Yeah, because of all the times you've done anything out of control, you've owned up to it, you've remembered it. Nothing would be different in this case.”

Louis nodded weakly, enjoying the feel of Harry's embrace as they lay back down.

“Lou?” Harry asked after a few passing moments.

“Yeah?” was what he received in return.

“Who do you think did it then?”

Louis remained silent for awhile, seemingly gathering his thoughts, “I don't know, but I know something's been off. My mind's been so off recently and I can't help but feel now that it's not really me. That maybe I'm being messed with.”

Harry processed the thought for awhile and he thought it pretty scary that there was another mutant involved, one with more malicious intent than anything else, but it was already what he was thinking, “Maybe that's why Next Gen came back.”

Louis shook his head, “They're not the best people, but they're not evil. Far from it.”

Harry hummed, “Yeah, but who takes care of them then. Who's their leader?”

Louis seemed to freeze a bit, “That's- That's a good question, actually. Maybe Simon knows, but I have no idea.”

“I'm gonna guess that what happened to Maisey was apart of the vision Molly showed you. What are the odds, we're in a movie and Molly makes a special appearance out of the hospital to show you a dream. Then they're at our school starting shit. It's suspicious.”

Louis was silent for awhile before he finally spoke, “Harry, I think you're actually on to something.”

Harry felt his cheeks burn at the praise but he figured he should continue since he was on a roll, “I mean Vivica has been kind of cryptic, like sometimes she has the look like she's regretful. Like maybe they really are up to something and whoever leads them is who's behind it.”

“And Molly came for about a week when we were eleven. I had a bad feeling, like one that meant she was bad news. Maybe some information gathering.”

Harry sighed, “But that would mean whoever did it has been planning this for years.”

“Yeah, I guess. But they're probably really patient.”

Harry chuckled a bit at that and Louis found himself smiling for the first time in awhile.

“We don't have much yet, Harry. But we really are onto something.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “But we've gotta keep our little investigation between us. Like who knows how good this person is. They could have the the right connections even.”

“Guess we gotta be secretive, then.”

Harry chuckled, “It's kinda funny how we just end up in secret again, isn't it.”

“Not really,” Louis grumbled, their breakup still a sore spot for him.

“Well to me it is. Anyway, I feel like a true superhero, solving crimes with my partner.”

Louis smiled as he lay his head on Harry's chest, “It's what you've always wanted isn't it?”

Harry rubbed his back as he thought, “Yeah, except this is a bit morbid for my tastes. She's only seven...”

“I didn't do it, but it hurts to even think that I would or that everyone thinks I did.”

“It's okay, Lou. We're gonna clear your name.”

“I hope we can before it gets too bad.”

Harry didn't respond, not knowing what to say. The idea of the investigation seemed fun, but it really was dangerous what they planned to do.

They had almost nowhere to begin but he figured Next Gen was the first place to start looking. He also thought of getting more information about the incident, like details of Maisey's condition.

Then there was the problem that lay withing what they were doing now.

They were cuddling, Louis already gone in a troubled sleep and he could feel himself drifting as well. The problem was, though, was that they were supposed to be avoiding this kind of relationship, as stated by Louis himself in fear of hurting him.

Harry found the excuse more and more irrational as the days went.

Surprisingly, the pain of the breakup hardly stung him anymore despite still feeling exactly the same for the telepathic lad. He thought maybe he was too much of an optimist, viewing their breakup as a simple roadblock that would be nothing when they got over it.

He even wondered if he was doing any of this in hopes of proving to Louis that he couldn't hurt him. Harry had already proven to himself that he would be fine, that his powers developed nicely in a way that wouldn't be harmful to himself or Louis.

He just needed to prove it Louis, and maybe proving his innocence was the way.

He only hoped that they could do it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I don't know why I keep writing oneshots instead of this :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I suck it's been so long...
> 
> Anyway here's the new chapter. I hope you like it! :)

School was rough.

Louis was somewhat closer to Harry again, seen as everyone was walking on eggshells around him. Harry had to admit he was glad for the attention from him but he knew it had more to do with everyone else than with him.

Their investigation was... slow.

They had no idea where to begin, who to ask or simply what an investigation entailed.

When they returned to school, it seemed like hell. Everywhere they went, the taunts of Next Gen members followed and it proved to be too much for both the boys.

They were walking down a hallway, eager to get to English class early when trouble arose.

“Oi, MK!” They heard, both already identifying the voice as Damon's.

They started to call him “MK”, short for Mind Killer. It was probably the most uncreative name ever, but the slight truth to the name was enough to irritate them both.

Harry was ready to turn and face him but Louis had a tight grip on his arm, keeping him on the path to their class.

“Lou, we can't just let them keep taunting you like that,” Harry tried, in hope that they could stage some confrontation.

Louis shook his head as he continued to pull Harry along and ignore the taunts that only seemed to get closer, “You should know them by now. That's exactly what they want and I refuse to give them the satisfaction.”

Harry nodded as they slipped into the class, slamming the door as they entered. As always they were early, so they made their way over to their seats, Louis in front and Harry behind.

Louis turned around in his seat and smiled at him. He reached out his hand, pulling back a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. Harry smiled back, slightly pushing his head into the touch. Louis chuckled at the cat like instinct and Harry laughed along with him.

“What are we gonna do, Harry?” Louis asked, head falling onto the desk with a soft thump, “We've gotten nowhere.”

Harry ruffled his hair, smile still on his face, “Hey, it's gonna be fine. We'll find out, I know it.”

Louis lifted his head slightly, “I'm starting to convince myself that it was me.”

Harry frowned slightly, “Hey, none of that negativity.”

Louis opened his mouth to whine some more but the door abruptly opened, students pouring in. When he saw Zayn walk in, he playfully shoved Harry back before turning back around in his seat.

Harry leaned back and watched the two boys engage in talk of some manly thing like football that Harry could never get into.

Soon enough, Vivica came in.

Harry averted his eyes, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to avoid her for the third time this week. She sat down beside him, seemingly unaffected and they remained silent until their teacher arrived.

As the lesson started, Harry started to take notes but he was distracted soon enough.

“When are you going to stop this ridiculous game of the silent treatment?” She said, her tone bored.

Harry tensed up at her words, turning slightly to face her, “I don't know what you mean?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don't remember doing anything to warrant this.”

Harry snorted in amusement, “Oh wow, Viv, blame me. It's not like you and your housemates are giving me and Lou shit, but you know that doesn't warrant anything.”

She seemed a bit shocked by his words and scrambled for her response, “Well-- When have  _I_ given you guys shit?”

Harry raised his bow, “Well, obviously not you specifically, but you're definitely there smirking within the group.”

Playing with her fingers, she looked away from him, “The way I see it, your friend needs to stop giving us reasons to make fun of him.”

Harry's eyes widened at her words.

“I think that statement speaks for why I don't want to speak to you,” He spat out before turning his focus back on the lesson. He distracted himself by taking notes and she left him alone for a few minutes before she spoke again.

“I didn't mean it like that,” she whispered lowly but it only had Harry shaking his head in disbelief.

“I meant that, whenever he has these out of control attacks, they can't really help it. We're... not the best kids out there, really troubled actually,and there's no doubt how much better your home is than ours.”

Harry softened at that, “You know you guys could always come to our home, they'd never turn you guys away.”

She shook her head, hair falling into her face and revealing the tattoos along the column of her neck, “It's not that simple. We're  _stuck._ ”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Stuck?”

She nodded slowly before looking around them, “Yeah, stuck. Can't leave. In a bad place, whatever you want to call it.”

Harry reached out to touch her shoulder, noticing her obvious distress, “Anything you want to tell me?”

She looked up at him and for the first time, Harry saw sadness in her eyes, “Listen up close, Styles, cause I'm saying this once. Our so called 'caretaker' is running a scam. I don't know what's going on, but it isn't good.”

Harry could only stare at her as he processed the new information, “Oh...”

“Yeah,” she agreed, smiling up at him, “But we get through.”

“Just remember that you can always come to our home, I swear it's safe.” Harry pleaded one last time.

She shook her head slowly, “Not as much as you think, Styles. Not as much as you think.”

Harry didn't know what to think about that.

*

Harry was reunited with Louis at lunch, where they decided they'd spend it in the library alone.

“So what were you and Vivica talking about in English,” Louis asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Harry noticed his failed attempt though and couldn't help the amused grin that came to his face, “You heard us?”

Louis shrugged as they entered the empty building, “Not really... I'm just curious as to why you're still fraternizing with the enemy.”

Harry let out a laugh at that as they sat on the floor at the back, “Well, I guess you don't want to hear what she told me then--”

He was cut off by the glare he was given, effectively taking him out of the joking mood.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, “It's kind of sad, really, but she said that Next Gen is fucked up. Like not individually, but their leader or caretaker is like evil or something. Like they can't leave.”

Louis raised his brow, “Really now?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Like she said that they're stuck. So maybe all this bullshit they've been going on with is because they're being told to? Maybe this mysterious leader is behind it all.”

Louis remained silent, mulling over his thoughts before he nodded, “Seems like it.”

He slumped over Harry's lap with a groan, “I'm too young for this.”

Under normal circumstances, Harry would laugh, but not when Louis' head was placed perfectly in his lap. His cheeks reddened and he could feel his whole body flush. He'd been working on his confidence, and he'd say he'd come a long way, but setbacks like Louis doing stuff like  _this,_ would revert him back to his old self.

“Harry?” he heard from below him, and he soon realized he was getting hard.

_Shit,_ he mentally cursed as he willed himself to calm down.

Louis raised himself out of his lap slowly, leaning his back against the book case beside Harry who was trying his best not to cry from the embarrassment.

“Harry?” Louis said again and Harry was glad he didn't sound upset.

“Yeah,” he whispered, still too nervous to look at him.

“You, uh, okay there?”

“Yup.”

“Cool.”

How awkward it had gotten so quickly.

There would always be this roadblock in their relationship, Harry's extreme crush and Louis' unwillingness to give in.

Harry knew he had about zero chances to get over Louis, not after their brief period of dating.

He was a bit ashamed of it, actually. They'd spent so much of their time, cuddling and staring into each other's eyes and cuddling, more than anything else, which is exactly what they do now. They could have done so much more that Harry wanted now, but he wasted the opportunity.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. He turned to Louis to see his eyes narrowed. He was about to ask when he saw her approach.

The distinctive pink hair of the girl who he knew Louis absolutely detested. She, however, came without the usual smirk on her face, but with a pitiful expression.

Louis kept his glare and Harry knew they were in for quite the confrontation.

He placed his hand on top of Louis' rubbing his thumb into the skin while simultaneously keeping him grounded.

“I don't want a fight,” she said quickly as she reached them, throwing her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor.

Louis scoffed, “When do you not want a fight? Please.”

Harry saw how she tried to keep her glare in check, “I'm serious. Plus, I never lie.”

Louis only rolled his eyes.

“Don't you think we should listen to what she has to say,” Harry said to him, which caused a small smile to bloom on Molly's face.

“Fine.” Louis growled.

She got down, sitting beside Harry as she mimicked their position, “Something's gone horribly wrong.”

Harry raised his brow at the same time Louis snorted.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“ What happened to that girl wasn't supposed to happen.” She stated, her voice low.

Louis turned to look at her at that, “What do you mean?”

She shook her head and if Harry wasn't mistaken, there was a look of distress on her face, “It wasn't supposed to be her. I didn't see her,it wasn't supposed to go like that.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Louis said while Harry thought, his brain already making the conclusion.

“The vision I showed you at the mall. That wasn't the girl. It was someone else,” She said, eyes avoiding the two boys.

“Yeah, I know that. But what is this 'supposed to be' talk. What happened to me being the monster?”

She bristled at that, turning to glare at him in return, “I'm not the bad guy here, okay?”

Louis laughed, “Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure you are.”

She scoffed from her seat, “Shows what you know then.”

“Well enlighten me then,” He challenged but she didn't rise to the bait.

Harry sat between them during their little verbal battle, but he felt ready to speak up now, “What was supposed to happen, Molly?”

They both turned to look at him, Molly amused while Louis guiltily.

“Something. The point is that it didn't happen, meaning plans changed.”

“Yeah but whose plans?” Louis asked.

“Next Gen's leader clearly,” Harry answered for the girl who avoided them decisively.

“Well, I wouldn't say that,” She tried but both boys were clearly unconvinced.

“Why are you telling us this?” Harry asked, knowing they wouldn't be getting anymore out of her.

She bit her lip nervously, “I need your help.”

Louis snorted, “Our help?”

“Yes,” she bit back, “But just the two of you. No one else can know.”

“What do you need help with then?” Harry questioned.

“There's been a disturbance in mutant abilities that have been causing my visions to go awry, I'm not sure if you've noticed?”

They both shook their heads since their powers had been fine.

She nodded, “Well, it's been plaguing a few mutants and I've managed to track down the source,” she reached into her bag and pulled out a folder, “And I need you to stop it.”

Louis took the folder, opening it and scanning the contents, “You want us to track this guy down and stop whatever it is he's doing? Why us? Why can't you do it?”

She looked away shyly, obviously thinking about something stressing, “I can't leave right now.”

Harry's brows furrowed, “What?”

She looked at them briefly before her eyes were back in her lap, “I'm stuck at the moment.”

Stuck, the same word Vivica used. Harry's brain was reeling with questions already, but Louis beat him to it.

“Why do you need this problem fixed?”

She sighed deeply before responding, “My powers are what makes me valuable, and with a problem with my powers, I become obsolete.”

They were both shocked at the confession, never having seen so much negative emotion from the girl.

“I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing here, so if we help you, aren't we only helping the one we're trying to stop?” Harry said, trying to make more sense of the situation.

Molly finally looked up at him, expression now mostly neutral, “Yes, but I can give you something in return. If I become useless, another will be found. Better the devil you know than the one you don't.”

“ What can you give us in return?” Louis asked, not as sympathetic as Harry.

“The way to prove your innocence,” She said.

“How can we trust you?” Harry began, “How do we know you won't just betray us once we've done what you wanted?”

“You'll just have to trust me—”

“No,” Louis said, “You're the one in trouble, not us. You need to let us know why we can trust you.”

She looked away again, “It's a connection with your friend Liam.”

“What?” Harry choked out.

“Calm down, “ she said, “It's not him, but you can find out through him. He has a connection, so does someone else in your group but mostly him. Through Liam, you'll find something.”

“That's really vague,” Louis commented still not impressed.

“I know,” she replied, “But it's all I can give you now.”

“Molly,” Harry started, “I want to help, but it's too much of a risk for just the two of us to take. We need more to go off from.”

She looked conflicted as she thought it over but she soon came to a decision, “I already told you the girl getting hurt was an unexpected change in plans. So who was supposed to get hurt that night?”

Louis' eyes widened in realization while Harry could only ponder.

“We'll do it,” Louis said. Harry nodded his consent, figuring if Louis could trust her, then he could as well.

Molly smiled and it looked completely genuine to them both, “Thank you.”

She was getting up, throwing her bag over her shoulder and then she was gone.

“Wow,” Harry said as they heard the door to the library close.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.

The sat in silence for awhile before Harry spoke up, “Who was supposed to get hurt that night? And what connection is there to Liam?”

Louis looked away guiltily before answering, “Liam has a sister in Wolverhampton and she's known for... being in the wrong crowd, I guess. We should check into that, for some clues.”

Harry nodded, trying to pretend as if his most pressing question was answered. He was sure he already knew the answer, though, but he needed the confirmation.

“You didn't answer my first question, Lou,” Harry said softly, not wanting to pressure him too much.

“Ask it again, then,” Louis responded just as low.

“Who was supposed to get hurt that night, according to the vision Molly showed you?” Harry said, sure in that he already knew the answer.

Louis visibly flinched as he closed his eyes, “Me.”

“What?” was what Harry got out.

“I don't know, but it was... and then it was you. I don't know, it's just--  _confusing._ ”

“Wait, that doesn't make any sense,” Harry said in confusion, “You were supposed to hurt yourself? Then it changed to me? And after all that it turned out to be Maisey?”

Louis shrugged, leaning his head back against the books on the shelf, “I don't know much of how my visions work, but what I can assume is that somewhere along the line, plans changed. And then they did again.”

“Okay,” Harry breathed out, “Why would that convince you? What about you is the key to this?”

Louis opened his eyes finally and he held an almost dead expression as he spoke, “I think... I think someone's trying to get me and helping Molly get this guy will help me to get further away from this person.”

Harry swallowed as he took in the boy's words, “Okay... okay. Who would be out to get you? Who would want to kill you?”

“I don't know, Harry. This is so complicated and confusing and we have almost no leads except for our stupid inklings and Molly's word. What I can't get out of my head is that whoever wanted to hurt me decided not to. They decided to frame me.”

Harry let out a sigh, as he leaned his own head on the shelf, mimicking Louis' position. Silence surrounded them for awhile as neither of them spoke, opting to sort this information out in their heads.

It wasn't until Harry finally groaned in frustration, dropping his head in his hands.

Louis looked on him sympathetically, rubbing his back to soothe him, “Still think we can do this, Harry?”

Harry shrugged in his awkward position, “I don't. But I think we  _have to._ ”

*

They were in Louis' room, the telepath busy packing while Harry lay on his stomach on the bed, doing a bit research.

They'd decided that they would leave the same night.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what they were going to do when they found the troublesome mutant, but they were so desperate to find  _anything,_ that they were willing to go on a goose hunt that could turn out to be a trap set up by the pink haired girl.

Their target was known as Gordon Magnus, a middle aged man in Manchester whom they were to somehow convince to give up on whatever he was planning.

As he thought more and more about it, the more the mission seemed pointless.

Not to mention they had to steal resources from the mansion to even  _get there_ but it had to be completely hushed up. Not a soul could know, especially since they were finding out more and more everyday that there was hardly anyone to trust.

“Louis,” Harry started, “What are even gonna  _do_ ?”

Louis shrugged as he zipped up his bag, “Well first we'll talk to him and if he doesn't give, we'll, I don't know, call in the big guns.”

Harry raised his brow in amusement, “Oh the big guns, which are?”

Louis blushed a little bit at the talent, “Um-- We'll rough him up, I guess.”

Harry snorted, “Yeah, me and you taking on some experience-and-maybe-also-evil mutant.”

Louis swatted him playfully as he moved to sit beside him, “ _Strategy,_ Harry, strategy.”

Harry smiled at him in response, “Yeah, I guess. We just gotta sort out this mess. This  _ginormous_ mess.”

“Yeah,” Louis said solemnly, his voice getting quieter, “I'm sorry for bringing you into all this shit. I barely understand myself, much less all this stuff. We could be so wrong about  _ everything. _ ”

Harry wrapped his arm around his shoulder, “Hey... don't apologize. I want to be here. You're right though, we could entirely wrong, but we'll figure it out.”

Louis smiled back at him before he was letting out a bitter laugh, “It's kinda funny that out of all the people I know, you, who I've not known until recently, are my biggest supporter. You actually believe in me.”

Harry's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, “Yeah, I do.”

Louis pulled away from him, getting up from the bed with new found excitement, “So what do you say we get this show on the road?”

Harry grinned at him as he jumped up as well.

They were so gonna do this.

*

Sneaking out wasn't as hard as they thought.

They quickly made their way down to the garage where they got themselves the fastest car the mansion owned and then they were off.

The drive was about three hours but it'd take them about two in their car. They sat in silence for most of the trip, Louis diving while Harry read over the file.

Finally Harry spoke up, “Do you even have a license?”

Louis shrugged, “Josh drives a fucking jet, I'm sure I can get away with a car.”

Harry laughed while checking over the file for about the fifteenth time, “Gordon Magnus, this guy, he hangs out in the same bar every night for the almost ten years apparently. I guess he's a drunk, but I don't see what an alcoholic could be doing in any of this.”

Louis sighed, “Mutants hide in this world in various places. The bar is probably guise to keep him safe. He's probably just being used in this in any case. I doubt he knows much anyway.”

Harry nodded slowly, “Well let's just hope he's easily persuaded.”

Louis snorted as he finally pulled up into the town and began a look out for the bar, “Let's hope indeed.”

“Do you think wearing civilian clothing was a good choice? Maybe we should have suited up.”

Louis shook his head as he parked, “It would seem strange if we were suited up in a regular place and we don't exactly want to be identified with the home right now.”

Harry nodded, “Right. I just feel awkward since we're going into this blind.”

“I feel the same. It's a bit disheartening even, but I don't feel anything weird right now, so I think we'll be fine. Let's try our best not to split up.”

They exited the car, carefully observing the outside before they walked in.

It was a pretty decent looking bar with a few seedy people in the back but for them safety wouldn't be much of an issue. They immediately walked over to the bartender who was wiping off a few glasses.

“Hi,” Louis started, “We're looking for someone.”

The bartender raised his brow and smirked, “Aren't you two too young to be in a bar?”

Harry spoke up, “We're not looking for drinks, we're looking for a person.”

The bartender sighed, “Who is it.”

Louis pulled the picture out of his pocket, handing it to the man, “Gordon Magnus, I heard he comes here a lot.”

“Ah, you're looking for Cappy. Is he in some sort of trouble or?”

Harry shook his head quickly, “No! I mean, we just need to talk to him that's all.”

The bartender remained silent for a while, “He's always over there in his corner, drinking himself blind.”

“Thanks for your help--” Louis stated but he was quickly cut off.

“Wait, Cappy?” Harry asked.

The man nodded, “Yeah, he used to tell this story of being some captain in some army but we could never fathom how someone like him could lead anything. So we called him Cappy as a joke and it just fit.”

Harry nodded, “Thanks.”

The two boys turned their attention to the man in question who seemed to be passed out a table in the corner. They exchanged a look of encouragement before they walked over.

“Gordon Magnus?” Louis said as they stopped at the table prompting the man to groan.

The drunkard raised his head, revealing his red face and bloodshot eyes, “I haven't heard that name in a while.”

Harry smiled at him, “I'm Harry and this is Louis and unfortunately we have some questions for you.”

The man sighed deeply, “You kids are mutants aren't you?,” when they nodded he gestured for them to sit, “Alright what do you want?”

Louis cleared his throat, “It seems there's been a disturbance in mutant abilities and the source seems to be you.”

Gordon raised a brow, “Ah, that. Well, I'll tell you that it was me but guessing by who you seem to be you won't be happy knowing why I did it.”

Harry frowned, “We came here for answers, so I don't see why we'd be unhappy getting what we want.”

The man laughed, the sound carrying throughout the whole bar, “You see the thing with you kids is that you think getting what you want will solve your problems. Knowing a little more than you need to can lead more to your detriment than your benefit.”

In that moment he sounded like an experienced man of his age and not the drunkard that his appearance suggested.

Louis looked at him with nonchalance, “Thanks for the tip, really, but we have more pressing matters. Could you maybe tells us who commissioned you for this job?”

The man raised a brow, “You're all business. Well, I don't know who my employer is and I can say I haven't had contact with them in a while. I was hired to interfere with visions. You see my telepathy only interferes with others. As long as I interfere with a certain area, all telepaths nearby will be affected.”

Harry and Louis exchanged a knowing look before Harry spoke, “What is it gonna take for you to stop?”

The man leaned back in his chair, “Are you sure you really want me to do that. I'm sure your friend would like his full abilities back after all this time.”

Louis' eyes snapped to his, “What does that mean?”

The man winked, “I already told you, knowing won't help you. You don't need to do anything because I haven't had contact with my employer in a while and I have nothing more to go on.”

“So that's it?” Louis started, “You're just going to stop?”

The man shrugged, “I've become a bit bored with this job now, plus if I'm no longer getting paid then what's the point?”

Harry thought carefully, “How long exactly have you been doing this job?”

The man smiled at him knowingly, “Long enough to support what you're thinking.”

Louis turned to Harry to eye him suspiciously before regarding the man again, “Okay, we're almost done. So you were hired by random employer for a while now to interfere with telepaths in the area in order to interfere with a certain telepath. This is telepath is a pink haired girl right?”

“I can tell you that the girl wasn't my original target but pretty recently she's taken the spotlight.”

Louis frowned, “Who was your original target then?”

The man shrugged, “The employer must have thought them really special but I never got to know the identity.”

Louis nodded slowly, “One more thing, you don't have an accent, so you're not from England so I'm gonna guess you're here for the job, but why exactly are you telling us?”

Gordon chuckled as he observed the two boys, “When you've been in the business for as long as I have, secrets aren't necessary. It's just a job to me and although I do it, my morals come first.”

He got up, straightening his clothes, “That means helping you kids comes first.” With that he walked away and was out of the bar in seconds.

Harry exhaled as he sat back, “Should we go after him?”

Louis shook his head, “No, he's definitely gone by now. Let's go home.”

The two made their way back to the car where they immediately began the drive home, Harry writing composing all the information they learned.

Harry spoke up an hour into the drive, “I have a crazy theory.”

Louis laughed behind the wheel, “Let me hear it.”

“Okay,” Harry started, “This man's original target was you.”

Louis frowned, “Yeah but I haven't had a disturbance in my powers.”

“That's what we think, but what is the disturbance? Is it total absence or is it something going wonky? Like say completely losing yourself with your powers.”

“You're saying that I've been having increased episodes because of his interference?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, but not just recently, for a long while. As you pointed out at the bar, he's only been here for the job and he's been frequenting that bar for almost ten years now.”

Louis swallowed, looking away from the wheel for a second, “Do you think he could have been the reason  _it_ happened.”

Harry smiled at him comfortingly, “We can't say that for sure since that's the estimated first episode but it's possible. It's entirely possible.”

Louis shook his head, “I don't want to think about that right now. I've already accepted it as my fault now that I don't know if I could get my hopes up for a better scenario.”

Harry nodded, “It's like he said, “Knowing could be more to your detriment than your benefit. We'll focus at what we have to deal with at present.”

Louis smiled back at him, eyes still on the road, “Thank you. And Harry?”

“Yeah, Lou.”

“I think we have a real case now.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the plot is moving I'm happy. Anyway...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we meet again...
> 
> shoutout to my beta, you da real mvp.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

They drove into he mansion garage undetected after going through the long process of security clearance. They were both tired after the long journey and had about an hour until everyone was supposed to wake up.

Louis sighed in exhaustion as he put the car into park, resting his head on the steering wheel in the process.

Harry patted him on the back while letting out a small yawn, “Come on, Lou. We gotta get inside now.”

Louis raised his head, unlocking the doors, “Yeah, I know. Let's make it quick.”

The two exited the car and locked up the garage, hurrying back to their hall where they exchanged a hug before separating to go to their own rooms. Harry flopped onto his bed immediately and groaned.

They'd spent the whole night on their little expedition and now he had school in about three hours. Not to mention he and Louis had put themselves out in the world. He had no idea what Gordon would do now that he was out of his previous employment and Harry wasn't sure whether it would be good for them or not.

Harry shook his head and got up to pace. It was better not to fall asleep now and wake up in even more tired an hour later.

He decided that an early shower wouldn't hurt him so he picked out a few clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Harry found the walk a bit eerie. The hallways were never known for being the most pleasant. They were well maintained, of course, but the dark colours tended to send chills up his spine.

Luckily for him, he made it to the bathroom quickly (because he ran) but as he opened the door, he was dropping his towel.

He wanted to lift his arm to his eyes to cover them but he was too busy _staring_ at the sight before him.

Liam and Zayn wrapped in a tight embrace, lips working furiously against each other. They jumped back when they noticed him and Harry observed their flushed faces.

“Uh,” Harry said but Liam began to speak before he could finish.

“It's not what you think.”

Zayn stood behind Liam, somewhat covered by Liam. Harry found the body language strange; it was as if he was counting on Liam to protect him and this was  _Zayn_  of all people.

Harry shook his head, “I didn't see anything, actually.”

With that he turned and prepared to dash back to his room but Liam grabbed his arm before he could lift a foot, “Wait!”

Harry paused, turning around to show off a blush of his own, “It's fine. I'm sorry for barging in.”

Zayn finally spoke up then, “Oh just shut up.”

Harry's mouth closed at the harsh words but gave him a small smile while letting go of his arm, “No, we're sorry for... this.”

Harry nodded slowly, “I told you, it's fine. I just didn't think you guys were--”

“Gay?” Liam asked suspiciously.

“What?” Harry started, “No, that's not it. I just didn't know you guys were together.”

Liam's expression softened, “Uh, yeah. We're not really together.”

Harry looked back over to Zayn who seemed more interested in his nails than the exchange taking place in front of him.

“Oh,” Harry said, eager to get out of the conversation, “It's not really any of my business.”

“We made it your business when we did this in a place where anyone could catch us and--”

Harry placed his hands on Liam's shoulders, shaking him gently, “Liam, it's okay. As long as you guys don't want me to say anything, I won't.”

Liam nodded, slightly ashamed of his worry habit, “Yeah, I guess. You're a good friend, Harry.”

Harry smiled at him before removing his hands and looking over to Zayn, “Bye guys.”

Zayn gave a grunt and Harry figured he was still a bit mad at him. He didn't dwell on it, though and with a wave, exited the bathroom.

When the door was closed behind him, he practically ran back to his room, shutting the door rather loudly once he was in.

He rubbed his eyes while yawning, the night's adventures getting to him but he soon observed the light of the new day dawning. He groaned. It wasn't exactly his best idea for them to go investigating on a school night and there was no they could skip without explaining why they were so tried.

A shower was out of the equation as well since he had just seen too much of a surprise in the bathroom for him to go back any time soon.

He was just gonna have to bear it.

*

Louis felt like shit.

He looked like it too actually. His eyes were dreary from the sleep and red from all the rubbing he gave them in an attempt to stay awake. Not to mention he had to go to school, the place he probably hated more than anything else.

Then there was the fact that Harry and Vivica were friends again which, to say the least, pissed him off.

To add to the list of why-you-should-leave-him- alone, Zayn and Liam were behaving like idiots.

Louis was sure that everyone in the world knew how in love they were except  _them._

He just absolutely hated it when they'd go through their usual cycle of we love each other and we're best friends then out of nowhere they're walking on eggshells around each other.

Rinse, wash, repeat.

This time, however, they managed to bring Harry into the awkward stage of their cycle. He'd have to question him about it sometime later, but his mind felt  _confused._

Thoughts ran around his head, ideas and feelings from others flowing in and out of him but yet he felt  _fine._

Normally, he'd suppress his abilities but now it was like he was at his full potential and not ear shattering screaming in his head, or blackouts.

It made him really think that there was a disturbance in his powers. A disturbance that had been taking place  _for years._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone wrap themselves around his arm.

He looked down at the offender, rolling his eyes when he identified them as Zayn, “What now, idiot?”

Zayn pouted at him, something Louis knew he'd only do in front of him, “Liam.”

Louis did his best to remain calm, “Just admit you guys are in love and move on. It's that simple.”

Zayn shook his head, “It's not that easy.”

“Have you tried it?”

“Nope.”

“Then why are you doubting me?” Louis said, “You know I'm always right.”

Zayn let go of his Louis' arm, having them both stop in the hallway, “You are never right about anything ever.”

Louis looked rightly offended, “How could you say that?”

Zayn shrugged, “The truth hurts.”

“You're the one asking me for advice, take it or leave it.”

The taller boy frowned, “I'm serious, Lou, I don't know what to do. One minute he wants to make out, then the next he's telling Harry that we're not anything--”

“What does Harry have to do with this?” Louis interrupted.

Zayn scoffed, “Of course all you care about is Harry.”

“That's not true,” Louis frowned.

“I don't mean it a bad way. It's just I felt that spike of emotion from you.”

“I guess... Hey, if you are the almighty empath, then why don't you know Liam's feelings.”

Zayn shrugged, “The same way you don't know what everyone's thinking.”

Louis shook his head, a cocky grin on his face, “That's where you're wrong. I  _always_ know what people are thinking. I'm just a great actor.”

“Then tell me if I'm wasting my time chasing after Liam.”

“If I had thought that you were wasting your time, then I'd have told you a long time ago.”

Zayn pouted, “That doesn't help my problem.”

“Alright,” Louis sighed, “Let me just say that when Liam first came to us, he was almost completely silent and he never bothered to speak to me or El. He was so  _distant_  and  _cold_  and I don't really blame him. But the day you came was the first time I ever saw those eyes light up.”

Zayn found himself blushing, “I don't believe you.”

Louis smiled, “Well, it's true. Then he started smiling at dinner whenever you'd speak up. Then he started talking to us and the rest is history. The point is, though, is that you're special to him and it's obvious to everyone but the supposed  _empath._ ”

Zayn breathed out and shook his head, “Alright, alright. I see your point.”

Louis punched him in the shoulder, “Good, now go kiss him and leave me alone.”

Zayn raised a brow, “You're especially moody today.”

He narrowed his eyes at him, “I'm just tired.”

“Oh? That's strange because I'm pretty sure two people were missing from their rooms last night.”

Louis' face paled, “How did you know?”

Zayn shrugged, “Your emotions were running high when you got back from wherever you went.”

Louis' eye brows furrowed, “Why were you even awake.”

The taller boy flushed, “We're interrogating you now! Anyway, whatever you guys did just... be safe.”

Louis' face turned sour, “I'm not sure how to interpret that.”

“Well for whatever you were doing,” Zayn laughed.

The bell rang when Louis was about to speak. Zayn smiled at him, “Gotta go, babe.”

Louis flipped him off, heading in the opposite direction for his class.

*

Vivica snickered at Harry's constant yawning, causing the teenager to frown at her, “Have a little sympathy please.”

She rolled her eyes, pretending to pay attention to the class going on. Harry was too tired to do anything, so he opted for resting his head on the desk.

“You're pretty well rested most of the time, aren't you?” She spoke up again, no regard for Harry's desire to rest.

Harry raised his head, resting his chin on his folded arms and looking at her from the corner of his eyes, “Had a late night.”

Vivica raised a brow, “Oh really now? What kept you up?”

Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes as he shrugged, “It's a secret”

“Secret like superhero shenanigans? Or secret like wanking off to my best friend and kind of ex lover.”

Harry's cheeks flushed pink as he tried to frown, “Viv- No!”

She only laughed, rolling her eyes and picking up her pencil to sketch something Harry couldn't see in her notebook, “You're so easy to rile up, jeez. Pinky's got her powers back, though. So I'm guessing you had something to do with that.”

Pinky was the name that Vivica had so often referred to Molly as whenever the conversation drifted over to her home life. Harry had found the name hilarious every time because she literally had pink hair  _and_  had a perky name like Molly, but this time, Harry perked up at the name as he found it in himself to focus entirely on the conversation.

“Is it? How do you know?”

Vivica shrugged, “She's been sulking recently but this morning she was scribbling in her little visions book like crazy. Obviously the power got turned back on.”

Harry took a moment to reply, going over the information in his head, “She has a book for visions? As in she writes them down whenever she gets them?”

“Drawings mostly, but there are notes as well. She doesn't really let any of us see it,” Vivica narrowed her eyes as she examined him, “Why do you ask?”

Harry noticed her stare and coughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood, “Nothing, I'm just asking.”

“Really now,” She rolled her eyes and went back to scribbling.

Harry sighed, feeling the little energy left in him leave with it before resting his head back on the desk and closing his eyes. He was grateful for the calming feeling that washed over him as relaxed his mind, and he could feel his body rejuvenating. His limbs felt less heavy and the throbbing pain in his forehead lessened till it was nothing but a small ache that could be easily ignored.

He was jostled from his serene trance when someone shoved his shoulder roughly, causing a small pain to run through the joint. He snapped up in a second, looking up at his attacker.

Harry frowned, dread pooling in his stomach as he identifies him. He bit his lip instinctively, a nervous habit he'd picked up from the beginning high school. He stood and looked around for the teacher, noticing his absence.

Harry built up some courage, “What do you want, Mike? Wanna break my neck again?”

The taller boy looks down on him with a frown, “I didn't do that, you fucking idiot.”

Harry felt the instinctive urge to wilt but he stood his ground, glaring right back at him, “You're lucky I'm a bit stronger than that.”

Mike's hands reached out to shove at him but Harry caught him by the wrists, stopping his movements. In that moment, Harry noticed the entire classroom was silent and all eyes were on them. Vivica sat in her seat, silent as she read the situation and giving Harry a comfortable smile.

“What the fuck?” The bully spat out as he tried to pull himself out of Harry's grasp. Harry held his wrists tight as the situation gave him a surge of courage.

“Don't touch me or speak to me. Ever. And tell your friends the same thing.”

He gave Mike a painful squeeze before letting him go and causing Mike to stumble back, hitting into Vivica's desk. The girl scowled as she pushed him off, “Fuck off.”

Mike stood up quickly, glaring at them both before turning and to make a dash for the door. Harry blinked as he mind recalled the scene that just took place. His head turned as his eyes scanned the room, taking note of the shocked expressions on the students' faces.

Vivica clapped slowly with a small laugh, “Didn't know you had it in you to be honest.”

Harry slowly sat down, fixing his hair while the classroom seemed to return to its usual noisy state, “I didn't know either actually.”

“You literally had him scared and you didn't even do anything,” She grinned, her face lighting up. Harry found himself unable to do anything but stare at her features. Her piercings made her look even brighter, and Harry thought that in that moment she was angel.

Naturally, his gaze shifted to his lap as he felt embarrassment wash over him then muttered softly, “I guess.”

She raised a brow, “You okay?”

Harry looked back up, plastering a smile onto his face, “Yeah! I, uh, I just never thought that would happen. Do you think he and the others will come back for me?”

“You make it sound like they're in a gang,” She kicked his foot, “Those kind of people only go after who they think they can scare. I think you proved them wrong today.”

Harry forced himself to chuckle, “Yeah yeah.”

Vivica eyed him, “Sure you're okay? Because you seem pretty shaken up.”

“I'm tired, remember. Plus I'm trying to get over what just happened.”

She seemed to take that for an answer, going back to her usual composed self. Harry sighed, turning his head to face away from her, trying to conceal the blush spreading across his face.

Vivica was different; she was his friend firstly, but what he couldn't get was why he couldn't stop blushing whenever she smiled or said something funny. He always felt happier being around her and he chalked it up to her being a confidant, someone who didn't live with him that he could rely on.

But he thought it was something different. Like a crush. It wasn't like the enormous infatuation he had with Louis, because with that, he wants to kiss him, touch him and generally be around him. With Vivica he didn't want any of that, the idea feeling too foreign to him.

He was so confused about what his feelings that he felt like he needed Zayn to just tell him plainly. Plus he had way more important things to worry about than a  _crush_  that he had no interest in pursuing. Especially when he was determined to get Louis to date him again.

If what they were doing could be considered dating.

The bell rang and Harry said a quick bye to Vivica before leaving the classroom hastily, trying to get to Louis so they could walk to class together.

He spotted Louis by his locker then weaved his way through the crowd to approach him. Louis smiled as he saw him- or maybe he sensed him- and then raised a brow, probably having a feeling of what happened.

“What's up, Harry?” Louis asked casually as his smile widened and Harry assumed he had already read his mind.

Harry pouted, wanting to tell Louis himself, “No fair, Lou. No mind reading.”

Louis shrugged with a mischievous grin, “But I can't control it.”

Harry leaned against the locker with his back to it, copying Louis, “You can control it, especially now since that we got rid of our little problem.”

Louis pinched his nipple through his shirt causing him to squeal. Louis grinned triumphantly, “You were basically screaming at me as you left the class.

Harry laughed softly before he had a thought, “Wait. Was that all you heard.”

Louis looked at him questioningly, “Why? Have anything to hide?”

“You probably know now if you didn't before, since you're the expert mind reader and all.”

Louis frowned, “Hey, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm not just probing your mind for every wet dream you've ever had.”

Harry choked, “Let's not talk about that stuff.”

Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulder, with a small chuckle “Seriously, Haz, you can tell me whatever it is.”

“I don't think you'd take well to it,” Harry said, before really thinking about it. Louis wouldn't mind if he found someone else attractive, would he?

Louis' expression sobered up, “Does it have to do with our-uh, investigation?”

That brought another thought to Harry's mind, “Um, yes! Viv told me something about Molly.”

“Oh? What about her?”

“Just that she got her powers back into full effect and that she has some journal she draws and writes all her visions in.”

“That could be useful to us,” Louis thought it over, “We should get our hands on it.”

Harry shrugged, “Maybe wait a bit though? See what else she can tell us now that she's gotten her powers back.”

Louis hummed, “Yeah, that sounds good.” Harry beamed before wrapping his own arm around Louis' shoulder.

Louis suddenly frowned, “What if she was just playing us the entire time? Like, we did all that just to aid her in bringing us down?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Harry bit his lip as he thought it over, “I don't know. I mean we already figured giving her her full abilities back wouldn't exactly be in our favour. But you saw how distraught she was. I know you hate her but like she's definitely scared of whoever's pulling the strings.”

Louis' expression softened as he saw the light in Harry's words. He had a lot to dissect, “Okay, I don't hate her. She's just- I don't know, fucked with my mind all my life and it's just plain annoying.”

Harry nodded, “I know. I just think she- and all of them for that matter- need our help.”

Louis sighed, “That's pretty hard when they're helping the problem isn't it?”

Throwing an arm around Louis' shoulder and giving him a reassuring grin, Harry said, “We already deduced none of this would be easy.”

Louis scoffed, “Right. Let's just find her then.”

Turned out that finding a pink-haired pixie girl was harder than they'd anticipated, especially since she tended to show up whenever they didn't want her around. When they finally wanted her around she was nowhere to be found.

Eventually Harry gave up and called Vivica- after listening to Louis complain about them not needing help- who told them that Molly didn't even come to school and was at an art gallery for some exhibition.

The pair ended up taking the car, forcing Liam and Niall to drive with Danielle, just so that they could end up catching her at this gallery.

Louis pretty much had to drag Harry around just to get him to stop viewing every piece of art, constantly reminding him that they actually had a job to do.

“Yeah but look at this one, Lou. It's like so abstract that it looks real.”

“It looks like a dog's asshole. Now come on,” Louis retorted before dragging him off to another room once he was sure Molly wasn't in here.

“You have to ruin everything,” Harry pouted but went along with him.

Louis slowed down, releasing his hold on Harry's bicep, “What would she even be doing here?”

Harry shrugged, “Maybe she draws what she sees in the journal she carries around.”

“Yeah but I don't see why she'd need to gather inspiration or whatever.”

“Maybe she just likes art,” Harry said casually, bumping his shoulder into Louis', “You know normal people have these things called  _hobbies._  I know it sounds crazy, but we have interests that we take time out to-”

“Okay,” Louis punched him lightly in the shoulder, “I get it.”

“I'm not interrupting a lover's quarrel am I?”

The two turned around at the high pitched voice, Harry with a smile and Louis with a frown.

“No,” Louis gritted out the same time Harry chirped, “Nah.”

“I wasn't sure what time you'd be coming since what I saw had no clock or anything so poor little me had to stay here all day.”

“Poor little you,” Louis muttered under his breath. Molly glanced at him shortly with a frown before turning back to Harry, knowing that he'd be more open to discussion.

“You guys got that done far quicker than I thought you would.”

Harry nodded, “Well Gordon wasn't really that hard to get information out of.”

She smiled slightly, “So obviously you're here for what I promised you.”

“Obviously,” Louis chimed in, crossing his arms over his chest. The noise of the room seemed to be drowned out to the three as the conversation took a serious turn.

“Liam's sister, Ruth. She works for our mentor, supplying information on any mutant she can get info on.”

Harry frowned, “Liam's sister spies on mutants? I thought their family was against mutants.”

“Maybe that's why she's spying on them. Giving the information to whichever anti-mutant group will buy it,” Louis suggested.

“Well you're not wrong,” Molly shrugged, “She does sell her intel to anti-mutant groups, but I think it's more for the job than any personal vendetta. Plus she herself is a mutant.”

Harry felt his heart plummet. Liam's sister, his own family had rejected him because of his abilities, and now to find out that she was a mutant as well; Harry didn't even know what to think, what he would think had this been his own situation.

Louis seemed to hide his shock a bit better, raising his eyebrows as he questioned Molly, “So she sells out her own kind for money.”

The short girl shrugged, “I guess you could call it that. But she's been doing work for out mentor for months now, maybe even longer. She's been the one to supply them with all they'd ever need to know.”

Harry observed the two, finding it hard to speak as they seemed to stare each other down. He tried to think of it as some weird telepathic showdown.

“You don't even know who your mentor is do you?” Louis asked slowly and carefully, probably taking care to note every reaction and feeling that passed through the young woman.

Even Harry saw it. Her smile faltered so small that the average person wouldn't notice. But they were far from the average person.

“Our caretaker at home has direct contact with them so yes, we do know them to some extent.”

Louis smirked, “You wouldn't know that though. You only receive orders second hand, am I right?”

Molly's smile completely disappeared as she seemed to grow flustered, “You have no idea what you're playing with Tomlinson”

“Neither do you apparently. And I won't settle for sitting back and letting this mystery person control my life any longer than they already have.”

“I don't want this anymore than you do, you know,” She spat back at him, “You were lucky you happened to be picked up by someone who wanted to help you, not use you. You could have easily become just like me, if not worse seeing as how your powers work.”

Louis jaw tightened as he listened to her, the smirk wiping off his face as a result, “I'll never consciously do wrong. I've been through too much to let someone I've never even seen manipulate me. I understand you were a kid, but now you're much older and you fully understand that whatever your so called mentor has planned is wrong yet you're still helping them. I don't know if I admire you or pity you.”

She seemed to tense at that, clutching at he shoulder bag in what seems like an instinctive action. Harry's eyes darted between them, feeling it his time to intervene.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, two sets of glaring eyes now upon him, “Is that all you can tell us about Ruth? That she's Liam's sister and she collects information on mutants?”

Molly glanced at Louis quickly before addressing Harry, “I've never even met her. I've only seen her visions so I suppose we'll meet sometime in the future. Besides finding her shouldn't be a problem for you two.”

“Gordon was easy. You already gave us everything we need to know. How on Earth are we supposed to track a mutant spy?”

She raised a brow, “Don't you live in the same mansion that houses Cerebro? And dear old Lou here is a telepath that can use it, isn't he?”

Louis shook his head, “No way, Simon would never let me use it without having to explain this mess. And that is not an option.”

Molly shrugged, clearly gaining back her defenses that were brought down just a few minutes ago, “Not my problem now is it? You did your end of the bargain, I did mine. We don't owe each other anything now.”

Louis bristled at the comment, mouth opening to retort. Harry beat him to it, not wishing for any pointless verbal battles on anyone's morality, “Yes, but I know we'll work together again sometime in the future.”

“Are you proposing some kind of partnership?” She smirked.

Harry shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips, “More like a truce. We won't bother you guys and you guys won't bother us. Only if we have to.”

“I'm not so against it, but I don't know how the others would react.”

“Let them think of it this way,” Harry argued, “We all understand each other so we owe each other respect.”

She nodded, “I think we can work something out.”

Harry smiled as he moved to stand closer to Louis who was still frowning, “Thanks.”

They both watched as she gave them a small smile which quickly formed into her usual smirk before she was scampering off, maybe to torment someone else.

“So Cerebro?” Harry said teasingly causing Louis to frown.

“It's not funny, like, how the hell are we gonna sneak in?”

Harry shrugged, “Luck?”

“Not gonna work,” Louis sighed, “But we should at least try.”

*

Once they head Simon was out, they took their chance. Excusing themselves from dinner, Louis feigning an headache and Harry saying he needed to do home work. Louis found it hard to ignore the stubborn gaze of Zayn who clearly knew something was up.

He settles for faking a smile, blowing a kiss his way as he headed for Simon's office where Harry stood awkwardly at the door.

“So we'll go in quickly and get it done?” Harry asked, his nerves audible in his tone.

Louis raised a brow, “We? One of us has to stay and stand guard and it can't be me.”

“Stand guard? What good would it do if someone caught me out here. I wouldn't even be able to warn you.”

“Stop underestimating me,” Louis scolded, “When you start freaking out beyond belief then I'll know something's up and try to make it seem like we were pulling a prank or some shit.”

“What if you're too distracted by Cerebro?”

“Cerebro enhances your abilities not hinders them. So, we should be fine as long as Uncle Simon doesn't know we were here for Cerebro then getting caught doesn't matter.”

Harry stared him down for a minute before sighing and shaking his head, “Fine. But be quick.”

Louis' face erupted into a grin, tipping upwards to kiss his cheek in his excitement, “Great!”

Harry stiffened when he felt the lips against his cheek, suddenly being bombarded with memories of how soft they felt against his own lips. His hand was on his cheek as Louis sneaked off into the office as if he didn't know what he just did to him.

Harry pressed his back against the door as soon as it closed, biting his lip as he tried to sort out his feelings. Louis had somehow managed to fuck up every thought and stability in his head. He thought he was okay with just being friends with the telepath but clearly he couldn't even handle a simple kiss on the cheek.

Harry slid down against the door, mission forgotten as he ended up seated on the floor with his forehead resting against bent knees. He felt so  _vulnerable_ whenever it came to his feelings, to Louis. He could hardly think of anything else but that beautiful boy holding him or kissing him or  _touching_ him-

“What the fuck are you doing crying outside Simon's office?”

Harry looked up immediately, panic settling in as he wiped at his wet eyes, “I'm not crying.”

Harry finally registered the person in his mind. Dark hair, perfect cheekbones and light brown skin- Zayn.

“Oh?” Zayn raised a brow, “So what happened, is something in your eye?”

“As a matter of a fact, yes there is,” Harry answered, standing up straight.

“Right. Anyways what are you and Louis up to in there?”

Harry bit his lip,  _fucking Zayn,_ “Louis isn't even here. Plus, an eyelash just happened to fall into my eye as I passed by right here.”

“As believable as it is that something like that would happen to you, you must remember that I can tell when people are lying. And you are definitely the easiest to detect a lie in.” Zayn smirked.

_Fucking Zayn._

“Whatever, just. We're not doing anything bad,” Harry tried, his hand now nervously running through his hair.

“Oh I know that,” Zayn grinned, “But I still want to know what you two have been getting up to in secret.”

“It's nothing, Zayn. Just something he and I are working on.”

“And you can't tell me?” Zayn's expression changed to a hardened one, a sharp glare now being thrown at the taller boy who shrunk beneath it.

“Okay okay, just, don't get mad at what I tell you-”

*

Louis' hands felt clammy as he manoeuvred around the office, unlocking the doors as he'd seen Simon do many times before. He chose to keep the lights off to make an easier exit if he only had a limited time to get out.

He walked slowly, right hand trailing against the cool metal of the wall until he approached the console that would open the doors to Cerebro. He took a deep breath, activating the system. He tapped away at the keyboard, biting his lip as he punched in the codes to unlock the doors.

_Denied._

“Fuck,” Louis muttered. Okay, so Cerebro didn't have the same code as the rest of Simon's office. His task just got ten times harder than it was before.

He groaned, slamming his hand against the console as his thoughts came up blank. What the fuck else could it be? He suddenly regretted not getting the other guys on this seen as though Josh could be of immense help right now.

_Think,_ he thought, typing in the year the mansion was founded.

_Denied._

He frowned, Simon's birthday then.

_Denied._

Louis waved his hand over the keys, ready to type in his next guess. He stopped himself in time, not sure if some alarm would be triggered after too many wrong entries.

He bit his lip as he thought,. Time was going and without knowing the code he'd get absolutely nowhere and he and Harry would be stuck again. At this point anything he guessed was as good as nothing.

… _His birthday?_

It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Plus Simon was always a bit fond of him. He took a deep breath, typing in his birth date as what would be his final try.

_Access Granted._

Louis laughed softly, wiping away the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He chose not to think on it, the password being his birthday, but instead focused on opening the doors.

He stood upright as it seamlessly slid out of the way, opening to the long bridge that led to Cerebro. He admired it for a moment, a small smile on his lips until he remembered his limited time slot.

He ran down the path, eyes occasionally glancing at the endless abyss that lay below. It made his heart skip a beat, how this single room created the illusion to whomever entered, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it.

He plopped into the seat, placing the helmet over his head before starting up the computer.

Amazed as he always was with Cerebro, he felt a surge of pride flow through him as his powers felt stronger, clearer. He could detect any power, any mutant, anywhere in the world.

He quickly typed in Ruth's name, the database not showing much information other than her affiliation to Liam which was understandable considering Liam lived here.

He, however, noticed the blip on the map glow as he put his mind to her.  _So she really is a mutant._

He felt as if she was standing next to him in that very moment and he closed his eyes, expanding his mind to the computer. The blip zoomed in, and an exact location was read off to him.

His eyes snapped open as he stared at the screen.

_Manchester, England._

Louis felt relief flood over him now that he knew she was at least somewhere he and Harry could get to her. The only problem was how long she'd stay there. Luckily for him, Cerebro was able to give him an exact address, and with that they could track her down further if they couldn't find her there.

He wasn't sure if he could print the information but it seemed as if with Cerebro what he saw remained in his mind. As if he'd been handed a mental copy.

Before he could think further on what to do, Harry's aura rose to an unusual high. He hurriedly shut down the computer, throwing off the helmet and rushing back through the doors, locking up as quickly as he could.

Back in Simon's office, he listened through the door, hearing Zayn's voice. His heart slowed a bit, knowing that he didn't need to panic.

He did, unfortunately, need to explain.

He decided to spare Harry since he probably had been keeping Zayn at bay for probably as long as he was in here. He grasped the door knob, swinging the door open with a flashy grin, “Hello there, lads!”

“Oh thank god, Louis you're here!” Harry exclaimed the same time Zayn said, “What the fuck are you doing in there?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Louis raised his hands up in defence, “I may look like it but I really can't handle you two at the same time-”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry started with his cheeks reddening and his eyes widening before he was cut off.

“Seriously, Lou. What the hell is going on that you can't tell me?”

Louis sighed, wanting to be anywhere but here, “Listen, Zayn, it's nothing.”

“ _Nothing_  is you and Harry hiding in the corner to makeout.  _Nothing_  is you hiding all of Liam's books while he sleeps.  _Nothing_ is not you mucking around in Uncle Si's office while poor Harry stands guard,” Zayn frowned, “So what are you doing?”

Louis swallowed, struggling not to open up to his best friend, “Look, Zayn. We weren't doing anything important so you can stop worrying over nothing.”

“Lou, obviously it's important,” Zayn said, reaching out to wrap an arm around Louis' shoulders. Louis shrugged him off, moving to stand closer to Harry.

“Don't you have someone to pine over?” Louis bit back with way too much hostility than the situation called for, “I already told you it's nothing yet you're still here.”

Harry watched the look of horror on Zayn's face, which quickly turned into one of anger, with surprise. Zayn folded his arms across his chest, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“Me? Pining?” he scoffed, “You say that while your boy toy hangs around to get into trouble for you while you completely disregard what he's feeling?”

“What the fuck did you just call him?” Louis growled as he stepped forward only to be pulled back by Harry's grasp on his arm. Other than holding Louis back, Harry felt as if there was nothing he could do in this situation. Did Louis really see him as just a boy toy? He found it hard to believe but Zayn  _was_  the empath here.

“You're a prick,” Zayn spat out, “Throwing Liam in my face like you don't know how I've felt all these years.” Zayn glanced at Harry, “Now you're fucking around with Harry's feelings but who cares? At least you have your fun.” Zayn said with a bitter laugh.

“You don't know shit about me and Harry,” Louis glared at him, “If you were my best friend, you'd know how I feel about all this. But you don't have a clue what's going on.”

“Because you don't talk to me!” Zayn shouted and Harry looked around for anyone who would have come hearing all the commotion.

A sinking feeling in his heart had Harry biting his lip as the conversation brought back some of his insecurities. Louis liked him, he knew that, didn't he? He just didn't want the complications of a relationship right now, that's all. He just wanted to protect him, like he said. But now he has  _doubts._

Fuck his teenage angst.

Louis shook his head with a bitter laugh, “I thought you knew me well enough to know when to fuck off.”

Zayn threw his hands in the air, “You want me to fuck off? Well fine,” he flipped him off as he turned to leave them in the hallway, “Fuck you too, Louis.”

Harry could only blink as he saw Zayn disappear down the hall, being brought back into reality when Louis squirmed out of his grasp. He didn't know what to think or say since that argument had his name thrown around there more than once, and not positively either.

Louis looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes, “Zayn's wrong. What he said was so wrong.”

“What's wrong about it?” Harry found himself asking.

“ _Everything_ , okay? You're not a toy to me- Jesus, you mean so much more to me than just being a plaything. I know how you feel and I try not to play with that, because I feel the same about you okay?”

Harry shook his head in disbelief, “No no, I have a stupid crush that makes me blush and say stupid things-”

Louis finally looked in his eyes as he cut him off, “I have a stupid crush too, stupid.”

Harry's jaw dropped as he tried to process it, “No- No you don't.

“When I see you hearts fly around your head and I write Louis Styles all over my notebooks,” Louis rolled his eyes, but the blush in his cheeks told Harry he wasn't joking.

Harry's emotions were running high and his thought process was a bit scrambled but before he could sort anything out, his face lit up in a smile that showed off his gorgeous dimples, “You have a crush on me.”

“I did spend quite some time kissing your face off, so yeah.”

Harry shook his head, curls falling into his face, “I just thought you were going along with it, but now I know for sure. You have a big fat crush on me.”

Louis' face twisted in mock disgust but Harry saw through his facade, “It's not that big.”

“Yes it is.” Harry said cheekily.

“Nope.”

“Why'd you kiss me earlier, then?”

“I did not-” Louis started before having to close his mouth, He did kiss Harry's cheek earlier, didn't he? And he did do it in a moment of joy and admiration for the taller boy. “Okay, maybe I did.”

“Aha!” Harry clapped his hands together, “You do have a crush and you daydream about kissing me and holding my hand and all that romantic stuff.”

Louis scoffed, “How would you know?”

“Because I dream about that stuff too.”

Louis felt his heart swell at the admission, folding his arms over his chest as he tried to change the subject before it got too sappy, “I found Ruth.”

Harry finally seemed to remember the reason for all this when he heard the name, “Did you? Where is she?”

“At an address in Manchester. I reckon it's too late to go now. But tomorrow may be the latest we could go.”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, yeah, that's great. How's Cerebro?”

“Really cool actually, made me feel like a proper superhero.”

Harry laughed, draping his arm around Louis' shoulder, “Yeah? You're always my superhero.”

“Ew, Harry, gross,” Louis said but the flush of his face said differently.

Suddenly a wave of sadness hit him as he remembered his fight with Zayn, “Shit.”

“What?”

“Zayn. I fucked up, I-”

“Hey, shh. It's fine. Zayn's gonna be fine. Just go talk to him later.” Harry suggested with a smile.

Louis shook his head, “I was so nasty to him and he just wanted to help. Oh god, Harry. We've never fought like this before, what if he doesn't forgive me or-”

“Louis,” Harry planted his hands on Louis' shoulders to still him, “It's going to be fine. Once we can sort out what Ruth has to do with this then we can tell him everything and then he'll understand.”

“I was such a dick,” Louis mumbled, his voice sounding weak. Harry pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back gently.

“It's gonna be fine, Lou. I know it is.” Louis only nodded into his chest, cursing himself for not being able to hold his tongue.

Eventually, they had to clear the hall, both going to their own rooms, Louis to get a long sleep and Harry to ponder the day's events in his head.

So Louis had a crush on him and would fight Zayn for him. Sweet! Except that Louis and Zayn fought. But, it still nice to know that he actually cared for him enough to stand up to his best friend.

He couldn't help but feel guilty though. Louis and Zayn were best friends, magnet and steel, and he could only imagine how hurt Zayn felt to know that Louis confided in Harry rather than him. And then to have his and Liam's weird relationship thrown in his face as if he wasn't having enough problems on his own.

And now he and Louis were about to investigate Liam's sister who hadn't bothered to check on Liam even though she herself was a mutant as well as the fact that she was working for the bad guy. Whoever the bad guy was.

It was a fucked up situation and Harry was tangled up right in the centre.

He really needed to sleep.

Harry couldn't help the feelings of delight bubble inside him as he thought back to Louis' confession about his crush on him. It made him feel happy, confident and just generally easy after a long feeling of dread and discontent that followed their 'break-up'.

He actually felt like he had a chance to make Louis see that they'd be happy together. That they'd be enough for each other; as friends and lovers they'd be happy.

So when he fell asleep, thinking about them cuddling in a meadow and pressing little kisses to each other's lips, he could hardly let a negative thought or feeling ruin his perfect dream.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii. Okay this chapter is kind of short but also kind of important, I think.
> 
> Anyways...

 

Clear headed for the first time in his life and supported by his best friend, he was ready to have this investigation over with.

The plan for today was to sneak off at lunch, just him and Harry, and visit the address that Cerebro was able to provide. There they'd gather enough cues to find Ruth, Liam's sister, and then hopefully be back at home before anyone could notice.

Well, Zayn would definitely notice especially now he was mad at him. He'd be especially on the lookout. Louis winced at the thought. He and Zayn had never let a disagreement get in the way of their friendship before, but at the same time there was never anyone Louis would choose over Zayn. There was never a Harry in the situation. He couldn't help but wonder whether Zayn would rat them out in his anger, maybe even in his concern.

He shook his head, rolled out of bed and headed for the showers. He didn't want to let this get to him. This investigation was  _important,_ and Louis couldn't let anyone get in the way of that. To him, proving his innocence was the key to redeeming himself for his past sins.

Hell, if Harry was right he could be completely absolved from the incident almost ten years ago...

No. He had to shut that thought out. He made his peace with that a long time ago and now was not the time to be questioning that, not when his sense of morality and righteousness came into play. He made a grave mistake at a very young age and he could never take it back. No matter how much he hated himself for it. So he moved on.

He stood underneath the spray of the shower, allowing the heat of the water to ease tensions in his muscles. Louis sighed. His thought process had never been clearer in his life but yet at the same time he still felt so utterly confused and helpless.

Of course it was so much easier to carry on in life when he didn't have constant migraines and now that he had better control of what he heard from people's thoughts, the traffic in his brain eased up so much that he could distinguish his thoughts from any little thought that slipped through.

He wanted nothing more than just to run away sometimes, just get away from the home. It was the only place he ever knew and could call a home, but his reputation pained his heart. He didn't want to be dangerous. He didn't want to carry the burden of his parents' death nor the injury of a little girl he considered his own sister. Living here was a constant reminder, every moment of his life, that he was unstable. Unpredictable. A danger to himself and those around him.

And maybe if all the accidents that ever occurred had happened out of his own choosing, he could stop. He could repent, like they say at church, but it was purely his subconscious and ever mutating abilities. He never knew if he could ever truly be at peace.

Louis turned off the water, sensing the annoyance from outside the door from the others who wanted nothing more than to be back in their beds and not waiting and hoping for some asshole to stop using up all the hot water. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and plastering a grin on his face as he walked out, just to rile them up just a little bit more.

On his way out, he laughed as Danielle flipped him off, slamming the bathroom door behind her as she hurriedly entered the bathroom. Louis wiped at his eyes as he saw a sleepy Harry, hair perfectly messed up by sleep and his body looking very warm in his spiderman pyjama pants. Louis couldn't help the heat that rose in his cheeks as he imagined being able to get lost in his embrace, to feel Harry's heat around him as they slept-

Louis slammed down on the thought. Boy, was he getting reckless when it came to controlling them. He approached the sleeping boy who was leaning against the, eyes closed as he waited for one of the bathrooms to become vacant. Louis wanted nothing more than to escape before he realized he was there and see him in just a towel.

“Louis?” Louis looked up, seeing Harry's tired but surprised eyes staring at him. Shit.

“Oh um, hey,” Louis tried weakly, his hands instinctively going to cover his chest. He didn't want Harry to see him so  _exposed._

Harry cleared his throat, “You, uh, thought of the plan for today yet?”

Louis nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to evaporate into the air, “Oh yes! I'll tell you in English, I guess.”

Louis didn't miss the way, Harry's gaze fell to stare at his body before quickly snapping back up to his face with a blush, clearly embarrassed by his actions. “Okay yeah. Uh, later?”

Louis' pretty sure he squeaked out his goodbye instead of speaking it but he was gone too soon to see Harry's reaction to that. He really needed to start changing in the bathroom if he was going to have more awkward naked conversations with Harry. In fact, he needed to have more not-awkward naked conversations with him instead.

Louis bit down on his cheek to stop the smile from forming on his face. No more thoughts of nakedness with Harry.

He got back to his room in just a few moments and in only a few minutes he was dressed, his hair was combed and he was ready for school.

Ah school, his favourite place on Earth. Not.

On the ride to school, he and Harry had to drive with Niall and Josh in order to avoid the drama that would be staying in close confinement with Zayn after a huge fight. He felt kind of bad knowing he was gonna strand them at school by taking the car out at lunch, but they'd get over it.

They weren't like Zayn and held grudges. That, he needed to do something about. He needed his empathetic friend more than anything at a time like this.

*

Harry's leg jiggled as he waited for the bell to ring, not too concerned with atomic theory at the moment. Vivica shook her head with a soft smile as she watched him fidget, her favourite pastime.

She bit her lip, missing the metal that usually pierced the soft flesh. She felt a frown overcome her. The school was never too eager with her choice in dress, finding her number of piercings and tattoos inappropriate for school and thus informing her it was time for her to 'tone it down.' She felt so exposed as she came to school, her face devoid of all its usual pieces of metal.

She was a shapeshifter, having the ability to morph into whatever she could imagine. She never had to be  _her_ since she had her abilities and in her own body she was adorned with tattoos and piercings that made her hardly recognizable if she took the piercings out. Her tattoos, as most people thought them to be, were actually her own design and creation that she sported as a result of her shapeshifting ability, that way when situations like  _school_ called for it, she could go out without them if she needed to.

She smiled at Harry, the unlikely companion she had made since the untimely movement of her household into this school. Her smile faded as reality slapped her in the face. There was no way once Harry knew, he'd ever still like her. Once he knew the truth about people like her.

He was staring at her, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to decipher her expression. She rolled her eyes as she always did whenever he looked her way, unable to hold back the snark that always escaped into her speech, “Gotta date with loverboy or something?”

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Harry flushed and scrambled to respond, “He's not my  _loverboy_ .”

“Good to know you knew who I was talking about.”

Harry shook his head, his long curls covering his eyes, “I already told you there's no progress on that front.”

She raised a brow, “So all this sneaking around and he still won't take you back? Sounds a bit dickish to me.”

“Well, take me back is kind of a strong thing to say. I mean we kind of only kissed and went on one date and I'd hardly even dated. Plus I told you, I understand why he doesn't want a relationship.”

“Why are you not crying? Normal Harry would be tearing up at that sentence. Did aliens abduct you and leave a fake?” Harry found himself laughing as he always did at her wise cracks. She herself chuckled a bit although she didn't think it was that funny.

“Okay. So maybe there was a  _little_ progress on the Louis front.”

She held up a hand for a high five which Harry was way too eager to accept, “Nice, Prince Charming. Did he confess his undying love for you?”

The bright red colour appeared in Harry's cheeks and Vivica couldn't help the warm feeling in her stomach as she saw it. She put it out of her mind; she wasn't supposed to feel that way.

“Nope. But he admitted he still likes me. Like, proper like, not friend like. Although I hope he likes me as a friend too--”

“Okay. That's too much rambling than I'm willing to handle,” She interrupted him, although her expression said differently. She knew she wanted nothing more than to hear Harry's deep voice drawl out words as he rambled about absolutely nothing.

The bell rang, and Harry was picking up his bag and shooting her a quick smile as he hurried to probably go meet up with Louis. Vivica sighed, her head flopping onto the desk with a soft thud. Around, her classmates poured out, eager to get to lunch just as Harry was to go do whatever the fuck he was doing. And here she was moping about.

She knew that Harry had a small crush on her, it was way too obvious for her not to notice and at first she found it endearing how he always wanted to sit with her or tell her about whatever flight of fancy entertained him. Somewhere along the way, every time Harry was pining over Louis, a pang of jealousy would hit her. At first she thought, hey maybe she just wants someone to feel so strongly about her. Then gradually that  _someone_ just morphed into  _Harry_ and before she knew it she was laughing way too much at his jokes and doing way too much to keep his attention on her.

It was pathetic.

Still though, she wasn't sure what it meant for them. Harry, although slightly enchanted by her, wanted nothing more than to be with Louis, someone he could imagine as a friend  _and_ lover. Although she couldn't help feeling spiteful and envious, she knew Louis felt the same about Harry. He was just too hard-headed to get over his fears and just go make them both happy.

She didn't deserve Harry anyway; her life was far too messed up and she was caught up with wrong kind of people. Harry was a good guy and she was a bad guy, it  _wouldn't_ work out no matter how hard they tried. Harry would always do what he knew was right and the coward she was would do whatever would keep her alive, no matter the consequences.

It was how she always lived her life and there was no way out of the mess she was in known as Next Generation. No, they had far too many plans for her before she could even think of getting out and there was definitely no one she could seek for help.

She was stuck.

*

Harry met Louis at the parking lot after having managed to manoeuvre around students and teachers alike. Louis greeted him with a smile before the were both hurrying into the car and driving off before they could be caught.

It was a long drive, getting all the way to Manchester, but with Louis' unnecessarily fast driving they made it in just under a few hours.

The address they had, wasn't too far into the city and after dozing off a few times, Louis finally was parking on the curb in front of the typical Manchester home.

Louis gave Harry a reassuring look as they climbed up the steps, Louis reaching out to ring the doorbell. Harry then turned to look at him panicked, “Wait! We don't even know what we're going to say yet! What if she tries to kill us.”

Louis frowned at him, “We don't know who lives here. Plus, I intend to tell her Liam before we start grilling her for answers. And finally, have you no trust in out fighting abilities.”

Harry shook his head, “Well it's too late now since  _somebody_ rang the doorbell.”

“Should I have knocked instead,” Louis raised a brow, amusement filling his features.

Harry unknowingly pouted, “Whatever. You get to do most of the talking then.”

“I intended to,” Louis shrugged, but before he could say anything else, the door was opening, revealing a steely faced woman with a miniature stature but commanding presence. Harry felt himself shrink a couple of centimetres.

“Who are you?” She eyed them, her voice pleasant but her eyes hard.

Louis cleared his throat as Harry seemed to be frozen in place, “We're, uh, friends of Liam-” her eyes widened at that, “And we desperately need to speak to you.”

She looked between them, probably trying to detect any hidden weapons Louis thought, before pursing her lips and stepping back, allowing the door to open wider, “Come in.”

Harry looked to Louis, now brought out of his stupor, and Louis gave him a single nod, letting him know he felt no danger.

They stepped inside, eyes automatically surveying their surroundings. The walls were pale and sparsely decorated with simple paintings that probably held no meaning to anyone. She lead them to a small room with a small couch and a recliner separated by a circular coffee table. In the corner was a mini fridge where she wordlessly grabbed three glasses from on top and jug from inside and set them on the table.

Louis sat at one end of the couch, Harry taking the other end, as she gave him a small smile and poured them a cup of what looked to be lemonade.

“So,” she sat back in the recliner, taking a sip of her own drink, “I'm guessing Liam found me.”

“Not exactly,” Louis replied, “What we're here about doesn't exactly concern him.”

She blinked and Louis felt a slight flutter from her aura, “What else could you be here for then?”

“Look, Ruth,” Harry found his voice, “We know what kind of work you do.”

She didn't miss a beat, “Real estate? What? Are you planning on buying a home?”

Harry visibly bristled at the comment but Louis was quick to step in before Harry could say the wrong thing, “Intel more like. But I'm sure searching for mutant whereabouts is apart of the job description.”

Ruth seemed to find it funny as she cracked a grin, “You want to hire me.” It wasn't a even a question.

“We want information,” Harry confirmed.

She set down her drink on the table before crossing her legs and folding her arms with all the confidence a spy would have, “I specialize in information. What would you boys need with me?”

Louis' hand hovered over his own glass as he contemplated taking a sip, “We need to know everything about Next Generation. It's founders, how it's funded, the way it works.”

Her eyes seemed to harden at that and Louis sensed the way her heart sped up, the way her aura gave off a sense of uneasiness from the previously calm and collected woman.

She brushed a lock of her out of her eyes as she spoke. “Let's discuss payment. I doubt you boys could afford me.”

“This is important. I'm sure you know what they're doing and the danger they pose to us and other mutants. You're literally the only person who can help us and you just want payment?” Louis argued.

She scoffed however not in a condescending way, “I've done way worse, kid. I'm responsible for so many mutant busts out there. All gone perfectly well because of the intel I can provide. Whatever your little rival school is doing is nothing to make me question my morality.”

“What about Liam?” Harry eyed her and it was obvious to them both the way she stiffened.

“What abut him?” Ruth asked carefully,  _very_ carefully as she narrowed her eyes at him. Harry, however, didn't back down.

“What happens between Cowell's home and Next Gen concerns him. Besides, there's no way someone like you wouldn't know how to find her long lost brother.”

Louis' eyes darted between them, catching onto the game Harry was playing and judging from Ruth's now very obvious discomfort, it was working.

“What are you saying?” Her body visibly stiffened in contrast to her more confident facade that she had before. She definitely knew where Harry was headed.

“If you don't help us, we'll have to open up our investigation and that opening  _would_ include Liam. And once he's involved there's no way we could withhold our knowledge about you.”

Louis was impressed. Harry was _actually_ threatening to blackmail her. He'd never been prouder.

Obviously irritated, her jaw clenched and she no longer held back her frown, “I'll tell you all that I can. But you leave Liam out of it, every single part.”

The relief on Harry's face was evident although the very intimidating woman in front of them was glaring directly a him, “I work for the leader Next Generation. I don't know who they are and I receive my instructions and payment by computers. My purpose is to search out young mutants who can be easily taken away to live at this home. I'm like Next Generation's very own Cerebro.”

“That's all?” Louis asked.

She turned her gaze towards him, “Any other dealings I do are irrelevant. Whoever this leader is supposed to be seems to be building up the home on young impressionable kids that can be moulded into whatever they want.”

Louis closed his eyes, his mind picking up on no detection of a lie from the woman, “Thank you.”

Ruth sighed, standing up, “You should leave.”

Harry stood with her, “No really, thank you."

She crossed her arms, squaring up with Harry although he towered over he much shorter frame, “Don't expect to come back here and find me. Don't expect to find me at all. And most of all, make sure you leave Liam out of your investigation because I swear, if he ends up getting hurt because of it I will _personally_ deliver your death.” Her tone left no room for argument. 

Harry swallowed, stepping back as he nodded. Louis simply watched them, eyebrows furrowing as he thought, “You care about him? But yet you never made the move to find him?”

“Of course I care about him,” She said, her tone slightly off, “And of course I've known where he was for a long time. But he's s much safer where he is now than he was at home and he's much safer when he's not associated with me. I want to keep it that way.”

Louis nodded, “We understand. We wouldn't let Liam get hurt anyway. He's like our brother.”

Her expression softened and Louis sensed her aura relax, “I'm glad that he's... happy. And loved.”

They shook her hand and in a few minutes they were back in the car, Louis at the wheel yet again as he started up the vehicle. A loud sigh escaped him as he drove off, “Well look at that. Another dead end.”

Harry smiled at him sympathetically, “Hey, it's not too bad. Something will come up.”

“But how long can we wait,” Louis' grip on the steering wheel tightened, “Before something bad happens.”

“Well we can't control that now so maybe we should relax. I'll talk to Viv or something.”

Louis relaxed, leaning back against the seat as he kept his focus on the road, “What more can you get out of her? Obviously they can't and quite frankly  _don't want_ to tell us anything.”

Harry relaxed in his own seat, “Something will come up, Lou. You know it will.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, but the tension seemed to ease. Louis' did his best to focus all his attention on driving and not on the millions of thoughts that ran through his head. They were getting closer and closer and one of their leads  _had_ to be the one. The one that brought this all together.

They'd already risked too much for it to  _not_ exist.

*

Upon arrival at the mansion, they were relieved to be greeted by no one. Obviously their friends knew that they had sneaked off somewhere but thankfully they didn't feel the need to inform anyone of it.

After making it out of the garage undetected, Louis was left to stand awkwardly with Harry in the foyer, not sure what to do now. Fortunately, Harry had an idea. He pulled Louis into a tight embrace, hugging him as whispered reassuring things into his ears. Louis accepted the hug gratefully, thanking him profusely before they were parting ways, Harry to his own room and Louis left to find something else to do.

A familiar presence brushed through his mind and an instinctive smile formed on his face. It faded far too quickly than Louis would have preferred but due to recent events , he didn't have much reason to complain.

Maisey, the adorable little girl that he supposedly hurt. She'd been back at the mansion in perfect health but Louis couldn't bring himself to see her. He'd long ago accepted what he could do, what he  _had done,_ but with her... He thought he was stronger than that. He thought he was so much better than the six year old who made a mistake.

Maisey was someone he could rely on, as young as she was. She was a friend, a sister, a companion. Her child-like innocence and outlook on everything was refreshing to him, like nothing he'd ever known. They were both orphans, something he didn't share with any of his other friends. She relied on him like a little sister relied on her big brother when the parents weren't home. Which, for them, was always.

But that night those few weeks ago changed everything. He couldn't even think of her without immense guilt washing over him. Immense guilt that he deserved to feel every bit of. And even worse, he was way too cowardly to go see her. Not after what everyone said he did.

Louis knew deep down the reason he couldn't accept this was the tiny sliver of hope that he didn't do it. After all, he was completely in the dark about it and every other incident he'd had he knew and felt what he'd done. The circumstances were too different.

But then there was the matter of what did happen if he wan;t the cause. It made him sick to think someone would intentionally hurt her. In fact, it made him angry.

He swallowed the emotions building up in his throat; the fear, the anger, the guilt. He had to own up to his mistakes. He had to be a  _good person._ He owed Maisey that much.

His feet were moving before he knew it and he was at the door of the playroom, the small children playing noisily. His eyes were searching for her, eager to complete the mission. His heart broke as he saw her, looking small, sad, and dejected in a corner. She was fiddling with a loose string on the end of her skirt in what looked like her way of passing the time. Louis noted that physically she was perfectly fine but the expression on her face along with her aura told Louis all he needed to know. She was lonely.

He walked in, saying hello to the little ones who noticed him and in no time he was sitting beside her, pulling up his knees and resting his arms on them. He felt the surprise in her as she recognized him but she didn't lift her head, opting to pout instead.

“Hey,” Louis started, voice weak.

Maisey shrugged, mumbling a small, “Hello.”

“How are you?” Louis asked for a lack of having anything better to say.

“Okay,” she shrugged again. So she was going to be stubborn. Fine.

“I missed you a lot.”

“Then where have you been?” She finally looked up at him and Louis saw the hurt in her eyes.

It was his turn to look away, too ashamed to look her in the eye. Too cowardly. “I know but. I just couldn't stand to know that I hurt you. I never ever want to hurt you.”

Maisey kept her gaze away from him and Louis could feel the distinct and familiar feeling of loneliness that practically defined her aura at the moment. It didn't help to ease sinking feeling in his stomach, the way his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. They were supposed to be brother and sister and in order to do so he needed to end the cowardly behaviour and own up to his mistakes. He needed to do right by her so that she'd never be shrouded by doubt and despair. He needed to be to her what no one was to him. And somehow, Maisey knew this too. She sighed quietly, “I missed you too, Lou-Lou.” There it was, the nickname he missed hearing way more than he would like to admit.

“I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm so unbelievably sorry and it's literally eating away at me that I did it,” he confessed in a shaky voice. He didn't even realize that he was beginning to choke up.

Maisey patted him on the shoulder, “No one's really been talking to me since it happened so it wasn't just you.” Her voice was light and sweet, that beautiful tone that always lifted Louis' spirits.

Louis shook his head with a dry laugh, “Well I'm sorry for that too, but I meant that I was sorry about hurting you that night.”

Louis was picking up on a flicker of confusion from the girl as she cocked her head to the side. _That was odd_ , Louis thought.

“But you didn't do that?”

Louis' eyes closed. Did they not tell her? And if so, what did they say? Why the hell couldn't he have been given a heads up?

“Uh I-” She was interrupting him before he could finish, “It was that weird woman.”

Louis' sure he gave himself whiplash as he turned to look at her, “What woman?”

Maisey seemed to notice his change in mood and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought back, “I don't really remember. I don't think I saw her right...”

“Okay okay, but what do you think you saw? Did she say anything to you? What did she look like? Did you tell Uncle Simon?”

“I don't know, Louis. She was just there in the dark and I screamed cause she was coming closer and. I'm not sure, but my head hurt so much I'm not sure if I saw correctly.”

“Are you-” Louis had to pause, the news too overwhelming, too  _important_ to him, “Did you tell Uncle Simon?”

She shook her head, “I didn't really remember until a few days after I woke up. Do you think I dreamed it up?” Louis knew he should say yes, tell her he was the cause of the incident and that no one was trying to hurt her. He knew he should still be apologizing and filling her in on more details. He knew he should explain his situation and that he sometimes hurt people. Except that one revelation from the girl was enough to make him question what he always thought he knew.  


“I don't I don't think you did,” Louis answered truthfully, “I really don't.”

*

When Louis was six years old he went through the tragedy of a lifetime. His father had died and somehow, he wasn't sure why, he had it in his mind that he did it. A few weeks later, his mother passed as well. Apparently it was all his fault. He remembered it being his fault, didn't he?

His thoughts on the matter had always been jumbled. He didn't remember much about any of it. Just that in a few short weeks he'd become orphaned and that he had done it. After, his mind had become a fuddled mess and he could hardly sort out the reality from his imagination. To make it worse, he had this guilt hanging over him, the guilt of having killed his parents. He didn't even understand  _how_ he did it.

As he got older, the sudden onset of his _ever-mutating_ mutant abilities was better in his control. He could think of the present and he could see the future, but he cold  _never_ forget the past. He could never forgive himself.

No matter what he turned to, religion, isolation, companionship, he never felt like he deserved redemption for his lost soul, for that  _one_ mistak _e. Not after he'd made more along the way._

But now, he wondered if maybe he could find the redemption he'd been seeking all his life. Someone else had done this to Maisey. Someone who must have been working with Gordon Magnus for over ten years. Someone who could be completely responsible for what happened ten years ago.

Ever since he and Harry had met up with the interference himself, his powers were suddenly in his complete control and the constant headaches and loss of control that he had experienced completely ceased.

It all fit together so fucking perfectly.  _If_   he could find this mysterious person.

_If they even existed at all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, Lots of Zayn/Louis interaction and Zayn/Liam romance stuff next chapter...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

 

_He was spying on her._

_Not in an overly creepy way, but he was still watching. His hands were sweaty and clammy against the handles of the swing and his feet kicked up sand as he idly swung in the hopes that she wouldn't notice his staring. His fringe was falling into his eyes as he attempted to watch her. He'd never seen her before and although he wasn't the best at keeping track of the world around him, he was sure she was a stranger._

_She was seated on the small wooden bench about ten metres away from him. Her short brown hair fell lightly onto her shoulders, framing her face as the picture of serenity. Her short legs barely touched the ground as she leaned back against the bench, her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes, however, looked cold and distant, as if she was in another dimension._

_He knew that feeling too well; the feeling of being an outcast from the world with no hope of ever fitting in. Not when he couldn't stop himself from hurting his own family._

_Her gaze suddenly focused and their eyes met. He quickly averted his, not wanting his secret mission to be found out. It was much too late, unfortunately, as the next time he looked up, she was walking towards him. He could feel the panic building up in him since he was never much of a big speaker especially when he was suspicious of someone._

_He reached out, trying to find Eleanor's presence somewhere in the vicinity in the hopes that she'd return soon and rescue him from the confrontation about to occur. A short pang of pain was felt in his head, causing him to wince. She was further into the mansion and didn't seem to be coming out anytime soon. It would be too late anyway. He didn't even need his power to know that the girl was standing before him._

“ _Why are you staring at me,” Her small voice and he found it to be squeaky and annoying._

_His head was still down as he replied. “Was not.”_

_He heard the sound of metal clanking beside him and looked up to see the girl taking a seat on the swing beside his. He felt his stomach turn, the nerves building up._

“ _You were though.”_

_His small foot kicked the sand only a few inches forward as he attempted to ignore her. He still felt her gaze boring into the side of his head and sighed as he felt forced to answer._

“ _Only because I don't know who you are.”_

_The girl let out a small laugh, as giggly and squeaky as her voice. God, was it annoying already._

“ _I'm Molly.” She said simply._

_Louis was tempted to walk away. Maybe this was one of his dreams where he'd been approached by strangers to run away and join the circus or schools for gifted children. He was in a school for gifted children, so maybe not. He hardly knew reality from his dreams._

“ _'M Louis.” A long silence followed after that, both children unsure of what to say. Molly was the one to break it._

_She sighed exasperatedly and far too extravagant than Louis thought was necessary. She didn't seem to care much._

“ _I can see the future.”_

_Louis shrugged, still not looking directly at her. He stared out at the setting sun, watching the orange sky turn darker and darker before his eyes. He wasn't ready to be put inside yet. The fresh air of the outdoors made him feel calm versus the chaotic nature of the seemingly never ending walls that surrounded him inside the mansion._

“ _I see it sometimes too. Or maybe it's the past. I'm not sure.”_

“ _I saw you already,” she pulled out a small journal from under her coat, opening it to a few pages in, “I drew you.”_

_Louis turned to see, catching a glimpse of her face in the process. Her eyes seemed somewhat bright in comparison to the gloom that clouded them when she was seated on the bench. He peered down at the book. The drawing was sketchy but surprisingly detailed for someone who looked like she was nine._

_There was a figure on a swing. The hands held onto it in a similar fashion to how Louis was holding onto his. It certainly looked like him._

_He sighed, his breath warm compared to the cold air around them. He looked back to the horizon, seeing that it had darkened so much compared to when he and Eleanor first came out here to play. While he was looking at the book he almost missed his favourite part; the sun would soon completely disappear and its light converted into darkness with the only source of light being the innumerable stars far, far away._

“ _What can you do? Other than see the future sometimes,” Molly tried to start up conversation._

_Louis shrugged again, “I'm not sure.”_

“ _How can you not be sure? Isn't that the reason Uncle Simon lets us stay here? So that we can find out?”_

_Louis wasn't sure what to say to her. He thought voicing the bad feeling he had about her would be rude. Not that he much cared for how people saw him but he wouldn't be rude to her simply because of a suspicion._

“ _I can read minds and stuff. Move things around, control people. Some really bad stuff.”_

_Molly's face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. “That sounds really cool.”_

_He sighed again, “It's really not.”_

_He saw her mouth open to respond, but before she could, Eleanor's voice sounded across the playground, “Louis, Uncle Simon said to come in now!”_

_Louis' gaze turned to Eleanor as she ran towards them, a look of confusion blooming on her face as she saw the girl, “Who's this?”_

“ _I'm Molly,” Molly chirped the same time Louis said, “I don't know.”_

_Eleanor's head cocked to the side, seemingly assessing the situation before speaking, “Oh okay. It's time for dinner.”_

_She quickly turned to leave, grabbing Louis' hand to pull him off the swing. He fell off clumsily, his knees falling into the sand. “Wait, El, jeez.”_

_The girl only shrugged, rushing off in the direction of the mansion. Louis stood slowly, brushing off his knees and hands. He turned back to view Molly, who was still on the swing. Her legs kicked backwards as her eyes remained focus on the journal. She was drawing quickly into her book, probably recording a vision of hers._

_Louis cleared his throat. “Aren't you coming?”_

_Her hand paused and then she was looking at him, “I suppose. I still have yet to meet Uncle Simon.”_

_Louis' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How have you not met him yet?”_

“ _I just came,” she replied lazily before hopping off the swing, stuffing her journal back into her coat, “I already know he's going to let me stay.”_

_Louis watched the girl pass him on her way into the mansion. He remained stationary. His eyes naturally found their way to darkened sky before him. It wouldn't be long before Simon came looking for him personally. He looked into the forest which surrounded the perimeter of the mansion and he wondered how far he could get if he made a dash for it. How far he could make it before he was found._

_Maybe then would he feel peace._

*

It was inevitable that he'd have to face him but he didn't think it would be like this.

Backed up against the hallway of the mansion, toothbrush sticking out his mouth as he was pinned against the wall, no hope of escaping the situation, people bustling to get ready for bed and paying almost no attention to him.

Harry was so fucked.

He stared back into the steely eyes of Zayn who seemingly had no intention letting up anytime soon. He couldn't even complain with the toothbrush in his mouth and the foam threatening to spill out. Of course he left his towel in his room and had to go back for it whilst brushing his teeth and of course he'd be attacked while doing all that.

“Uh,” he tried to say with his mouth full but Zayn seemed to be having none of it. The darker skinned boy pulled it out of his mouth and threw it to the floor.

“What the hell are you and Louis up to?”

Okay, Harry wasn't prepared for that. He was getting ready to be punched or yelled at or something irrational on Zayn's part. He tried to feign ignorance, shrugging nonchalantly and-  _oh,_ there was the punch to the gut he was expecting.

He found a bit of strength and managed to push Zayn away, “Ouch what the hell.” His words were still jumbled due to the liquid in his mouth. Zayn still didn't care.

“Come on, Harry. Tell me what it is that he feels the need to hide from me.”

Harry tried to avoid his eyes but it was too late as feelings of guilt were being thrown his way. Or maybe it was mostly his own sense of guilt rather than Zayn trying to sway his mind but either way, he couldn't afford to budge; there was too much at stake.

“Zayn I-”

“Do you have any idea how it feels?” So Zayn had no intention of hearing his excuses, “How it feels to have the person you've trusted with everything suddenly decide that you're not good enough for him?”

Harry swallowed, forcing the toothpaste down his throat. He did know how that felt since he and Louis had a small spat after their breakup, “Actually I-”

“And before you say you do, do you know what abandonment feels like? Having your own parents decide that they'd do so much better without you? To be homeless and alone before Uncle Simon found me? To feel out of place with all these surrounding emotions around me? Louis was there for me. Louis cared for me. He was always there. When I was picked on for being the skinny brown kid, he was there. Whenever anyone had anything feisty to say to me he thought of something even nastier to say back to them. Do you know what it's like to know that he's decided that he can't trust me anymore and would rather gallivant with a boy he met a few months ago? You have no idea and-”

“Zayn,” Harry finally cut him off, “Zayn, Louis loves you. He does and he'd do anything for you. It's just that the situation is so delicate we can't just go around telling anybody.”

Zayn shifted his weight to his other leg as he scowled at him, “And  _I_ can't know? That's exactly the problem. He's decided he can't trust me.”

“We were in a rough spot and he panicked. He trusts you, Zayn, and you owe it to him to give him the chance to prove it.” Harry dared to rest his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the cold stare it received as he squeezed it gently, comfortingly.

Harry saw Zayn's eyes dart between his hand and his own eyes and then his bottom lip was wobbling and  _tears_ were welling up in his eyes. Harry felt his heart break at the sight and quickly pulled Zayn into a warm embrace.

He felt warm tears soak through his thin shirt and he began to rub Zayn's back softly, “Talk to him, Zee. You're both way too stubborn for your own good. Talk to him.”

Zayn pulled away, wiping his eyes, “Yeah, I'll talk to him.”

Harry smiled, “Good.”

Zayn smiled weakly in return as he attempted to ensure he didn't look like he was crying. Before Harry could realize, Zayn's fist was colliding with his shoulder, effectively ruining the moment between them, “Ow, Zayn. What the hell?”

“Don't keep things from the rest of us.” Zayn started as he turned around, “We're all here for you.”

And with that he was striding off, disappearing around the corner and leaving Harry to stand awkwardly against the wall. He sighed, kneeling down to pick up his fallen toothbrush and went to retrieve is towel from his bedroom.

*

Louis fluffed his hair with the towel as he stepped out of his room feeling fresh and clean. He intended to sneak a snack from the kitchen before lights out but he was deterred as he spotted Liam leaning against the wall, his face melancholy.

Louis frowned as he approached him. Liam simply was not allowed to look so dejected, not Louis' boy.

“Oi, Payno,” Louis called out from about ten metres, gathering the attention of the few people in the hallway leading to the dining hall and kitchen. If they didn't know better, they'd think Louis was about to start a fight with Liam.

Liam looked up, an instinctive smile forming on his face as he recognized Louis, “Oh, hey Louis.”

Louis flung the towel around his neck as he leaned against the wall, mimicking Liam's position, “So that's all I get? A short little,  _Oh hey Louis_ ?”

“Have you come to torment me?” Liam asked and if Louis didn't pick up on the small hint of teasing in Liam's aura he just might have been offended.

“Not today actually. Just wondering why you're just standing there looking all wistful and introspective.”

“Louis, I don't even what those words mean.”

“Fucking hell, Liam. Get a dictionary,” Louis laughed, leaning to the side to bump shoulders with him, “You're making even me sound really smart.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “You're plenty smart already, getting top marks and all.”

“It's so quiet in tests, it's so easy to hear what everyone else is thinking,” Louis replied thoughtfully.

Liam bumped him back, “Tell me you do not! Can't believe all this time you've just been a big cheater.”

“Aw, baby don't be like that. I can't help it.”

Liam shook his head, “Unbelievable.”

“But seriously,” Louis continued, “What's wrong?'

Liam let out a deep sigh, “It's about Zayn.”

Louis laughed nervously, “Don't we all have our Zayn issues?”

“I picked up on that. That you guys aren't talking.”

“What's your deal with him then? Trouble in paradise?”

Liam laughed softly, “Nah, just a little pining. Teenage stuff, you know?”

“Oh trust me I know.”

“So what is it with you two then?”

Louis tilted his head so that it lay on Liam's shoulder, “I fucked up big time.”

“Just talk to him, Lou.”

“It's not that easy. Zayn and I know everything about each other just from a glance but this was one thing that I just couldn't tell him and I just had to make it so much worse than it needed to be by lashing out at him.”

Liam's arm raised stroke Louis' hair on the side of his head, “You know Zayn loves you. He'd understand, whatever it is.”

Louis sighed, “I'm not so sure. I mean it got so complicated so quickly with Molly and the entire Next Gen situation and we just  _had_ to find Ruth so I-”

“Ruth?” Liam's head whipped around to face him as he interrupted him. As a result, Louis' head fell off his shoulder and normally he would have complained but now he was in trouble.

“Uh, I didn't say-”

“No you did. What does my sister have to do with this?”

“Look Liam,” Louis started but Liam's hard eye bore into him and he knew he couldn't even try to lie to him.

“Harry and I found her,” he confessed instead.

“What the hell? And you didn't tell me?” Liam sounded genuinely hurt, the kind that hits you down and never lets you get back up, “Never mind that, how is she? Where is she?”

Louis bit his lip, “She seems great. She's in Manchester and she seems to be doing great.”

Liam's face broke out into a smile, the same smile that managed to warm Louis' heart every time he saw it, “Wow that's- That's great. How did you find her? Shit, I haven't seen her in years.”

Louis licked his lips, “Harry and I were investigating Next Gen. And we found out that she had been working for their mentor.”

“What? Louis, what are you saying?”

“She gathers intel on mutants and sells it to whoever will pay her the most. But, she's a mutant herself, Li.”

Liam stepped away from him, “No.”

Louis stepped forward, “Liam, I'm telling you, she-”

“No!” Liam put a hand between them to keep the distance, “She wouldn't just leave me here if she was one too. She wouldn't have let my parents send me away. She would have at least called to check up on me or come to visit me.”

“I'm sorry,” Louis tried.

Liam braced his hands against the wall, his head moving to come into contact with the wall, “She would have done that, right Louis? She wouldn't have just left me, right?”

Louis placed his hand on the small of Liam's back, “I'm so so sorry, Li.”

Louis' nose picked up the scent of something burning before his hand felt the immense amount of heat radiating from Liam's back. He pulled his hand away quickly, “Shit, Li, you need to calm down.”

“Why should I calm down?” Liam moved off the wall and Louis' eyes were trained on the small fire from Liam's chest that was slowly burning away his sleep shirt.

“Because, mate, I've seen you throw flames a bit in the past. But you're actually on fire right now.”

Liam looked down on himself, his hand moving to clutch the area as he choked up. Louis kept his distance although wanting nothing more than to console his friend.

As Louis blinked though, the flames were out and Liam was falling to his knees. Louis was quick to catch him, cradling his head against his chest as he found it impossible to stop the tears.

Louis hushed him for a few minutes before helping him his feet and guiding him to his room, “Get some rest, okay? We can talk to Simon about setting something up. A meeting or whatever.”

Liam shook his head, “No. If she doesn't want to see me then I won't force it.”

“Li,” Louis whispered softly.

“No, thank you, Louis. For telling me.”

Louis tried to shrug it off, “You deserve to know.”

“Maybe try to do the same with Zayn, yeah?” Liam smiled.

Louis punched him in the shoulder, “I could say the same to you, wanker. You and Zayn have a lot in common, he'll understand you. He is an empath after all.”

Louis patted him on the shoulder before walking away, leaving a sadly smiling Liam to watch. After a minute or two, Liam sighed as he was about to enter his room before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He could recognize that hand anywhere.

“Hey.” He weakly smiled as he turned to face him.

Zayn's eyes held a world of worry in them, “I felt what was going on with you. I had to come check up on you.”

Liam's smile grew wider. He was worried about him, “Well I just found out my sister's some sort of mutant spy who has enough time to check up on all other mutants but her own brother.”

“Oh, Li,” Zayn frowned as he pulled him in for a hug, “I'm sorry.”

When they separated, Liam attempted to smile but failed as his lower lip trembled ever so softly, “It hurts so much to be abandoned.”

Whether it was his mutant abilities or just his natural reaction to seeing Liam cry, Zayn felt himself tear up as well, “Boy, do I know that feeling too well.”

Zayn's hands fell onto Liam's waist, pulling the lad closer to him for a soft kiss, “But I have you, yeah?”

Liam nodded his head falling onto Zayn's chest as he embraced him, “And I have you.”

And that was all they both needed to know.

*

Louis never got to get that snack but he was able to get one thing off his chest. It left a small ache in his heart, yes, as Liam was hurt by the knowledge but Louis knew that if he had kept it from him any longer it would have only made it worse. Like his situation with Zayn.

He knew, logically, that he could tell Zayn everything about what he and Harry were doing, but that illogical part of him won over and made him snap at him when asked and he was still dragging it out, the apology that he owed him.

Now the guilt followed him around everywhere he went and he was no freer in his bed than when he ran the risk of running into Zayn in the hallway. The anxiety of the entire situation weighed down on his chest as he lay down. He needed to remember to breathe.

He rolled over to his side, the covers sliding further down on his body. He wasn't sure exactly what to think now. He no loner suffered from the stress of having to keep his powers under lock since Gordon Magnus had stopped with his interference and since he felt that all the mistakes he once lost sleep over may not even be his.

It was what happened ten years ago. The night he was to have killed his father and the weeks after he did his mother. He'd spent almost every night after agonizing over it, asking himself over and over again: Why did he do it? Why was he like this? And why couldn't he remember?

He'd give anything to have them back, to not have hurt them as he did. It was like he was punished severely as he could hardly remember them, just the feeling of love he always had when he was with them and, oh they loved him just as he loved them.

It's why he could never understand what happened, he couldn't comprehend how he committed such a horrendous act in killing them. It never made sense especially when he couldn't even remember  _doing_ it. It all felt like a bad dream that when he woke up it came true.

In fact, that's how it all started. A bad, scary dream of a six year old boy that turned into reality. He was so prepared to wake up and run into his parents bedroom and ask to sleep with them, but when he had woken up it was to a nightmare, the one he had seen in his dreams.

Louis' eyes closed as he felt a tear threaten to escape. He'd do anything to have them back.

 

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and naturally he found himself over excited. He jumped out of bed as soon as the sun made its appearance through his window and made a dash for his parents room.

“Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!” The little boy giggled as he tried to climb onto the bed. His father picked him up effortlessly, taking the time to swing the excited child in the air for a moment. Mark settled him into his lap, patting the smiling child's head gently, “Christmas is tomorrow, baby.”

Jay laughed as observed her husband and child, her hand darting out to tickle the boy's tummy through his pyjamas. He squealed as he kicked his feet out to stop her, “No you said it's Christmas today. That's what you said.”

She smiled taking his tiny hand into her much bigger one, “No baby. Christmas is tomorrow. Today's your birthday, Louis.”

Mark bounced him on his lap, smiling jovially, “Silly Louis.”

“My birthday?” Louis asked innocently, “I thought that was last year.”

“That's the thing about birthdays, Louis. They happen every year.” Jay explained to him.

“Oh that's true,” the small child began to ramble, “Because it was last year and the one before that, and the one before that, and before that, before that, before that, before that, before that, before that-”

“I don't think you've had so many birthdays, Louis,” Mark laughed.

“Because I'm six years old today? So I only have six birthdays?”

“Very good, Louis,” Jay praised, “But you're going to have so many more birthdays as you grow up.”

Louis looked excited, “So I'll never stop having birthdays?”

“Nope,” Mark chimed in as his fingers began the tickle assault, “You'll have more than you can count.”

Louis squirmed away from him, “Not true. I can count to a hundred. Wanna see? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-”

“That's okay, baby. We thought we'd give you your present after breakfast.”

“Presents!” Louis clapped his hands joyfully.

The two parents looked down at their child, unable to stop the happiness that flowed through them. It was like through the little bundle that was Louis they had received a lifetime of happiness. There was something about the boy. The way he made a room light up with just his presence, or the way he was so intelligent but yet managed to forget simple things like his own birthday. They had always known that he was special but had they thought that he was a mutant? Maybe they did, but the love they had for that child was undeniably real and definitely outlived their lifetime.

 

 

Suddenly ten years had passed and Louis was blushing as Harry went on and on about his favourite comic book hero. He couldn't help but stare up at those beautiful green eyes that never seemed to hold anything but joy to see him.

Their friends were laughing all around them and it was hard not to smile when there was so much love surrounding him. It radiated around the games room, passed from Josh's cries of victory against Niall, to Danielle's warm laugh, to Eleanor's teasing voice, to Zayn snickering at Liam's pranks, and finally to Harry, finally so happy to be among those who understand and love him. Suddenly the past ten years of sorrow were forgotten and Louis could feel the love he didn't think he'd ever feel again.

 

 

 _'It wasn't happy anymore,'_ Louis thought. His head hurt and his father wasn't there to hold him until the pain went away. He struggled to remember anything, his own name even, and he'd never felt so incredibly alone.

There' was so much blood and his mother was just lying it, unresponsive to his cries and pleas for her to help him. He didn't know what to do. So he sat there. And cried, and cried, and cried.

 

 

At this point, Louis had figured out he was dreaming as he'd often unlocked memories from his past when he got too far into the depths of his mind. But what he saw now was not a dream; it was what he always recognized as a warning, foretelling of the future.

His friends weren't laughing anymore and they sat in the X-jet, confused and lonely although they had each other. Except Harry wasn't there. As his thought pattern moved to Harry, so did the vision.

Harry, unconscious. Harry, alone. Harry, cold. Harry, crying. It was all flashes of Harry but none of them happy, and all of them sad. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he panicked. He needed Harry to be okay, he needed to keep him safe.

_'Join me'_ Louis kept hearing but there was no body to claim the voice.

_'Let me help you,'_ but still no source of the sound.

_'Join me.'_

Louis shot up, awake. His hand moved to clutch his chest directly over his heart where he felt how fast his heart was beating. He was sweating all over and his breathing had picked up so significantly that he was panting to get back his breath.

He closed his eyes when he realized that he had allowed too many tears to fall. He hadn't a clue what he was going to do with himself. With each passing day he believed less and less that he hurt his parents and believed more and more that whoever did was coming after him and the rest of his loved ones.

He lay back down on the bed, not as startled as before but still restless. He stared up at the ceiling illuminated by the light that shone through the small spaces between his curtains. He thought back to the memory he had seen in his dream, the one of him excited over Christmas and his birthday. Through his own little eyes he saw the happiness and the love. He saw the light.

And someone had taken it all from him.

*

It was a new day with no need for Harry to stress. No secret mission to go on and no school to attend. The perfect day for hanging out with his friends had finally come but alas, it was never that simple.

When Louis told him what Maisey had revealed to him about that night, Harry was at first joyous since it had been his theory all along that Louis hadn't been naturally out of control but was under the influence of someone else. Looking back, Harry wasn't sure why he would be happy about that. Now, Louis only brooded over the possibility of mastermind behind all this; someone who wasn't afraid to shed the blood of a child.

To say the least, Harry wasn't that happy anymore.

He tried to shrug it off. Now was not the time to be worrying about that. It was a Saturday. Harry messed around with his hair in the mirror before giving up and allowing it to flop around. He was dressed simply in a baggy pair of shorts and T-shirt but he didn't have time to fuss over it. Everyone would be in their pyjamas anyway.

Entering the dining hall, he noted the absence of Louis who was more than likely oversleeping. He took the seat beside Eleanor who was unusually animated as she spoke with Niall and Josh.

“Wait wait wait, you're telling me she didn't know how to use a fork?” Niall said with his mouth full of food. Josh nodded, looking like the splitting image of Niall in terms of their eating mannerisms.

“No no like, Uncle Simon had a hard time teaching her how to use the knife and fork. Like a duo instead of individually.” Eleanor corrected before taking a bit of her omelette.

“Who doesn't know how to use a fork?” Harry asked curiously as Mickey, one of their caretakers, rested a plate of his breakfast before him. He tore his eyes away from them to thank her but she quickly swatted at him, “No problem, H.”

Harry always liked her as she never seemed to be too into the formalities. It made him feel more at home with people like her around. Harry was grinning when he found himself focusing his attention back onto the group.

“Molly,” Eleanor stated and it took him awhile to remember what they were speaking about.

“Oh yeah?” he found himself replying because he supposed someone as mysterious background probably never had the opportunity to learn the details of fine dining.

“Oi, don't laugh,” Eleanor directed at the duo of mischievous boys, “I didn't know how to when I first came here as well. I didn't know how to do anything really.”

Niall took a sip of his juice, “I see your point. It s funny to think about her struggling to do something like eating.”

Eleanor shrugged, “The girl likes to mess with us, sure, but I doubt it's as simple as we think it is.”

That got Harry's interest, “What do you mean?”

Eleanor pushed her plate away from her, resting her elbows on the table as she spoke, “I don't know. I get the feeling she doesn't want to be so nasty to us.”

“Is she really?” Harry asked, “Because while I don't appreciate her harassing Louis, My first memory of her is Louis almost killing her.” Harry never thought he'd see the day when he'd defend Molly over Louis but his conscious made it happen. It was the day of the fair, Harry's first “mission.”

He and Zayn had paired up and ended up chasing Damon out of Louis' range when it happened. When they had ran back it seemed as if Louis had frozen the fair, an extraordinary but scary feat in itself, and had seemingly given Molly brain damage. He had discovered a new aspect of his power that night as he was able to take Louis life force from him in order to knock him out and put things back into play.

He didn't like to think about that night that much.

Eleanor turned to look at him with a certain fierceness that made him feel small in his seat. She sighed, however, her eyes averting to her lap, “There was always something weird about whenever she was around Louis. It was like she had this control over him that made him go crazy.”

“Control?” Josh asked.

Eleanor nodded, “Just that. Louis gets pissed off a lot, we all know that but he never reacts like the way he does whenever Molly does it. There's something off about it.”

“As if Molly could influence his feelings?” Harry tried, “Like she could rile him up without any effort? As if she could control his powers?”

“I guess you could say that. I suppose it's because I'm his friend why I want to believe that.”

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a warm hug, “ Don't doubt your instincts, El. We don't know who's behind Next Gen anyway.”

Eleanor laughed softly, bitterly, “Yeah, maybe they're a great at mind control and could use Louis' powers for him.”

Harry blinked, silent in his seat as the sentence ran through his head over and over. What if they were?

If Louis always had slip ups whenever Molly had specifically provoked them, didn't that seem like a set up? Harry shook his head to get the thought out. There was no way Molly would willingly agree to have herself injured that badly. But then his mind kept going back to what Vivica had said; they were  _stuck._ If this person, whoever was behind Next Gen, truly had that much power over them then getting an injury wouldn't mean much to them. Since Maisey had confirmed that there was an intruder that night who harmed her, someone who wasn't Louis, and experienced the same injuries as others Louis was said to have hurt, then couldn't it all be one big set up by this mastermind?

Whoever they were, they had the ability, they had the pawns, but what was their motive? Why a six year old boy in a loving and stable home? It all added up in his head, all the loose ends tied up to one common denominator- a mastermind behind it all.

“Harry?” he heard from beside him and he was suddenly brought back into reality by Eleanor's questioning voice.

“Yeah yeah, I heard you,” he squeezed her shoulder before removing his arm and then wordlessly beginning to eat his breakfast. In a situation like this, there would have to be someone on the inside, someone who could provide this person with enough information of the workings of the mansion and how to get in and out quickly. He wasn't sure who to trust with this theory.

“So you didn't know how to do much?” Harry said to Eleanor. She smiled softly as she took a few more bites of her food.

“I always loved nature, the outdoors and all that. It only made sense that as a kid I'd spend most of time outside tending to the plants my mother had in the garden. I though I just had a natural green thumb.”

Harry nodded, “Never thought you were a mutant, right?”

“How could I?” Eleanor said, “It's not a very mutant friendly world you know.”

“How'd you find out then?”

Eleanor put down her fork, taking the time to focus on Harry completely, “When I was about eight, I had a meadowsweet plant that always produced the prettiest white flowers. After a few months it died and I was absolutely distraught. After all that crying I just... I don't know, I brought it back to life.”

Harry smiled, “That's great.”

“Yeah well, when I realized I kept it a secret and began to practice. My mom's garden was flourishing soon after.” Harry was genuinely impressed, “Is that how she found out?”

Eleanor gave him a small smile, “She died about a year later.”

“I'm sorry,” Harry frowned. She shrugged, “It's okay, I guess. I never knew my father anyway so when Simon offered to take me in there wasn't really much of a choice.”

“You liked it here, right? It wasn't like horrible for you, was it?”

She thought about it for a moment, “I wasn't exactly  _happy_ about it, but I met Louis and we made quick friends so it wasn't all too bad.” Harry nodded, giving her a comforting smile.

He finished his breakfast wordlessly, not having much else to add to the conversation. After the meal he opted out of the invitation to play games (plus he wasn't sure if Zayn hated him or not) and instead chose to seek out Louis.

He knocked on the door, waiting for answer momentarily, before he was greeted by a weary Louis, hair all over the place and red eyes from rubbing too much.

“What is it, Harry?” Louis asked, a bit on the dreary side. Harry took no offence to it. Obviously he had a rough night.

“I need to borrow your powers for a bit,” he proclaimed with a smile.

“Funny,” Louis replied in a bored tone. Harry frowned at that. He was entirely serious after all.

“Seriously, Lou. I need them.”

Louis held the door in is hand, about to slam it in Harry's face before the slightly taller boy stopped it with his shoulder, “Hey! Now you're just being mean.”

“I am so tired right now and you're standing at my door asking me rubbish questions.” Louis' eyes glared into him. He certainly didn't miss that at breakfast.

“I'm going to sneak into Cerebro again,” he whispered, hoping the non-existent secret microphones didn't pick it up.

“What was that?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows and Harry's eyes widened just as much as Louis' voice did when he shouted, “You're gonna sneak into what?”

Harry covered his mouth quickly, “Shh! You heard me, you bastard.”

Louis licked the hand over his mouth, getting the desired outcome of having it removed, “I know but it's fun to see you squirm. Why do you want to sneak into Cerebro?”

“Read my mind.” Harry wasn't sure if it was safe to just voice his thoughts out there so maybe he decided to be cryptic about. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he let his walls down and felt Louis' presence flood him.

“You can do it without touching?” Louis asked aloud. Or he thought it was aloud. It was hard to tell when he felt Louis all around him. A small smile graced his lips. It felt somewhat serene, as if they're two abilities had come together so beautifully to form a common understanding between them that needed no words to be exchanged.

“Seems like it. You get it now?”

Louis still looked sceptical as he leaned his weight against the door frame.  _'Are you sure you'd want to mess with the person who can make me subconsciously kill people?'_ he heard loud and clear although the words never left Louis' lips.

_'They won't even know,'_ Harry sent back to him with a cheeky grin to match his tone.

Harry saw Louis' cheeks colour and he found himself feeling strangely giddy from the thought. Did Louis think he was cute?

“Alright, take it,” Louis sighed, his arms folding over his chest, “But if you get caught I had nothing to do with it.”

Harry let out an embarrassing squeal as he dived in to kiss Louis' face. As his lips touched Louis' cheek, he focused his energy into Louis', before taking it back with excess. He pulled away with a wide grin. He loved the taste of Louis' powers, the small flicker of awareness that it gave him, the ability to reach out into the world and have a deeper understanding with just a simple glance. It was amazing even though all he ever took was a tiny sliver.

“Best friend in the world,” Harry said. Louis shook his head fondly at him, “Now go get me some answers while I sleep off this headache.”

Harry seemed to remember Louis' dishevelled appearance then, “Bad dream?”

“More like a nightmare,” Louis scoffed.

“Wanna talk about it?” Harry offered. He was always willing to lend an ear to a friend, especially if that friend was Louis.

Harry was sure he saw the smaller lad shiver, “No no. I'm fine, I just need to make up for the sleep I lost.”

Harry eyed him for a minute before deciding to let it go. He couldn't force him to talk and if the dream was that unsettling he'd rather not have him relive it.

“Well I'm off then. Sleep tight, Lou.”

Louis showed him a grateful smile, “Thanks, Harry.”

*

Harry was getting too used to the sneaking around.

He had efficiently gotten pass anybody who's business it was to keep him out of Simon's office. He laughed as he thought to himself. He really needed to get better security for his office, especially since he was hardly ever there.

He inhaled deeply, almost as if he was taking in the environment with the air. He moved over to the file cabinet, sighing when he couldn't get it open. He sat at the desk instead, booting up the computer. On the first guess, the date of the opening of the mansion, he was into the database. He searched for Louis' file which opened up for him onto the rather large monitor.

Harry's eyes scanned over the contents, date of birth, name, parents' names, summary of his mutant abilities, all the basics were there. The file had a short stub at the bottom for Louis' medical history. Harry frowned. There was no way Louis' file would be so short, but where would be the best place to keep it if not in cyberspace?

Harry turned around in the chair to face the file cabinet. Nowadays with computer hacking, anyone could access your files from anywhere around the world and they'd be permanently available until it was destroyed physically on every hardware device it existed on.

But if you were to keep a single, handwritten copy instead, the threat of it ending up in unsavoury hands lessened. Unless unsavoury hands took Harry's approach. He stood up to asses the cabinet. He'd never had skills with picking locks. Then he remembered that he had absorbed some amount of Louis' powers. While Louis was known for his telepathy often forgotten was his telekinesis.

Harry stretched out his hand focused on the lock, willing it to break. It was a harder task than he thought and it took a considerable effort before it began to shake, and then after a minute, break.

Harry found himself breathing harder as he he lowered his arm, grinning to himself in the pride he felt for himself. He slid open the drawer, searching for Louis' file. He clicked his tongue as he found it, pulling it out and opening it up so that he could look.

Inside, however, he was met with the exactly what was on the computer. The extra pages were simple medical bills and receipts. Harry flipped through, scanning to make sure he wasn't missing something because  _this couldn't be it._

The frustration built up inside him, eating away at his resolve and demanding to be acknowledged. Harry had to resist from punching the wall or ripping the file to shreds. He reached back into the cabinet and skipped back to  _'t'_ , about to give up until his eye caught unto a particular name. Mark Tomlinson.

As far as Harry knew, there had been no other Tomlinson residing at the mansion. He pulled the folder out and opened it out on the desk. There it was, a picture of Louis that told Harry all he needed to know about the file.

So Simon had made a fake folder for him. Harry thought it was kind of smart. He looked through, frowning at the date of birth that was much too old to be Louis' but perhaps that was also to throw off intruders. He continued to read. There was the typical stuff, changes in height for the age and mentions of any serious illnesses he had.

But then under personal notes, where Simon left his own personal thoughts about the development of the mutant, were only two words:  _Ingrid Fraser._

Louis didn't know an Ingrid, did he? He looked back over at the file marked with Louis' name and finally noticing the connection. Under the section for father's name was the answer. He looked back to the file marked Mark Tomlinson, finally noting that the picture was a bit too old to be Louis himself, and then the date of birth made sense too.

This file actually belonged to Louis' father.

Harry let out a long sigh as he turned back to the records in Mark's files, all the medical receipts had no signature or proof that they were real. Harry turned back to the cabinet, searching for a file for Louis' mother but coming up with nothing. He set to find Ingrid Fraser instead.

After a quick search he was pulling it out, but it was  _heavy._ Harry opened it up to find no picture, no information other than the name. The folder, however, was filled with pictures. Pictures of Mark Tomlinson and who Harry perceived as his wife. Pictures of them and their child. Pictures of a little Louis growing up. The pictures seemed to all be taken from afar and through a window as if a spy was the photographer. Harry was starting to realize it probably was.

Harry looked back to Mark's profile taking a mental that he had the same power of mind control as Louis. If this was real, and Louis' father was a mutant, this person had been interested in Mark first? And after his death moved on to Louis?

Then there was Simon. Why did  _he_ have these pictures? The evidence showed that he'd been seeking out Louis since his birth. Harry ran his hands through his hair. This had been sitting here for  _years_ and Louis had never known. Harry thought back to his earlier assessment. This wasn't a safe hiding spot  _at all._ If Harry was the one trying to hide this he'd keep it far far  _far,_ away from the mansion. It was almost as if someone wanted him to see...

He closed the folders and rushed to the passage that led to Cerebro. He would need to find this Ingrid Fraser person as soon as possible. He rushed the process, booting it up and typing the password just as Louis had told him. He didn't even sit, just put on the helmet and typed in the name.

He felt Cerebro enhance the abilities that he'd borrowed from Louis and watched as the screen lit up with the thousands of blips that indicated the mutants in the world. The computer seemed to recognize the name and Cerebro began to close in on that blip. Harry felt the worry build in his abdomen as the person was located in London, England. He stretched out his senses and Cerebro took it, giving him a much more accurate location.

Simon Cowell's Home for Gifted Youngsters.

“No,” Harry muttered, his face washed in horror as he felt a presence behind him that he definitely did not feel before.

“You know far too much,” It was a rough voice that held a tone of femininity to it. Harry jumped up from the seat, turning to face the person directly.

“What the hell do you want with Louis?” Harry's body was shaking from the panic and he felt like his vocal chords were being stretched beyond their capability.

Harry couldn't get anything from the person, their seemingly androgynous body and face rendered his descriptive skills useless. He could, however, see the difference in height between them. The way they towered over him gave him shivers. “I need him to awaken the Apocalypse.”

Apocalypse was never a good word, he concluded and so he reached out with his borrowed senses, trying to find Louis, to tell him everything he could before he was stopped.

They seemed to notice however and before Harry could blink a strong pair of hands were closing around his throat. His own hands came up on instinct, trying to pry the intruder's off him.  _'Louis',_ he cried out telepathically, hoping that he would be heard. Then he felt panic from the boy and as much as he hated worrying him, now was not the time to focus on that.

_'Simon's been hiding pictures of you as a child along with a file that says your father had your powers,'_ He sent Louis' way as he got light-headed. With the increasing pressure on his windpipe he'd pass out any minute now. He struggled to breathe, the air finding no way in or out of his system.

“I won't be killing you just yet,” They scowled at him as they squeezed harder.

_'Hang on Harry, I'm coming,'_ Harry heard Louis send back to him, the panic in his tone audible over their weakening connection.

_'I'm gonna get you,'_ was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is the beginning of the end, my friends...


	19. Chapter 19

Louis' feet felt like they were going break, his muscles ached with every stride he made, and the running had his breathing pick up significantly and yet he couldn't stop. He couldn't think of stopping. Not when Harry was in trouble.

With every door he passed, every corner he turned, his heart sunk further down into his stomach and feelings of grief overwhelmed him. He couldn't afford to be too slow, or too late; Harry's life depended on it.

_'Hang on Harry, I'm coming,'_ he sent to Harry via their weakening connection. It was as if he could feel Harry's consciousness leaving him. ' _What if he's dying,'_ Louis thought. He didn't know what he'd do if that were the case.

Harry wasn't responding anymore but Louis felt Harry's weak aura and if he could just make it in time...

_'I'm gonna get you,'_ He sent again, but in an instant he was met with the cold silence of their now broken connection. Whatever had happened,  _Louis couldn't feel him anymore,_ and that was enough to bring tears to his eyes, tears that seemed to flow easily despite not being there half a second ago. He finally rounded the last corner and was flinging the door open to enter Simon's office. His eyes searched frantically for any sign of Harry and then when met with nothing, he was rushing through the sign in protocol to get into Cerebro.

Running down the ramp, his heart seemed to still as the telepathic computer was devoid of all humans in its presence. He was far too late. Louis fell to his knees, his hands balled into fists at his sides as the tears only continued to fall. His lips quivered as sobs escaped him and his entire body was taken over by an immense feeling of failure and grief, a feeling that he couldn't control.

He managed to look up, his vision blurred by tears, and see what Harry had been searching for on Cerebro. Louis blinked his eyes, clearing his vision enough to view the screen.

_Ingrid Fraiser._

He didn't know anyone by that name did he? He was sure he didn't but with the way all of this was going, he shouldn't be sure about  _anything_ . His hand then moved from beside him to push himself off the ground but he was obstructed by a folder which rested on the floor, the papers scattered around. Louis frowned as he picked up a photograph of himself and his parents in their living room from what looked to be over ten years ago.

“What the fuck is this?” Louis said aloud as he scrambled to gather all the pictures. There were probably hundreds of them. Hundreds of them in their house in Doncaster, of them at parks, or Louis at preschool, pictures of his parents alone, or together, or at work, just  _so damn many._

Louis picked up the folder containing his father's folder, his eyes making quick work of the information. The name, date of birth and even the picture were correct, but Louis had to pause at the section about mutant abilities.

_Mind control_ it read. Louis' face heated up as he processed this. His father was a mutant, just like him. His father had a file with Simon.  _His father was a mutant._

Louis' head found itself in his hands as he tried to keep himself calm. His father being a mutant complicated things far more. But what of his mother? Had she been one too? And what did they know about any of this mess?

His hands moved on their own will, sliding the photographs back into the folder in a disorganized fashion. He didn't have time to worry about presentation when he needed to find Harry. He stood quickly, folder in hand as he ran out. He called out for anyone who could hear and his loud shouts brought the attention of the mansion caregivers in only a few minutes.

He didn't realize he was still crying until he was sat in the living room, cup of coffee in his hands while he stayed to the corner of the room and his comrades in the centre, trying to make sense of the situation. It was loud, he noted, with all the shouts of frustration and crying that the mansion gave off. Word travelled fast enough that practically everyone in the mansion knew of Harry's disappearance and possible kidnapping.

Definite kidnapping, Louis reminded himself.

“Do you know what's going on?” Liam was the first to ask him anything. At that moment Louis began to resent his tendency to take leadership of the group.

He shook his head slowly, his gaze purposely on the floor. It didn't go unnoticed. Zayn was in his face a moment later, his hard eyes searching Louis' for the answer.

“Louis, seriously,” Zayn began, “Whatever you and Harry have been up to has gotten him kidnapped. It's time to tell us what's going on.”

Louis' hands moved to push him away but he had forgotten the cup of coffee in his hand which sloshed over the edges, getting both him and Zayn splashed with the bitter liquid.  Zayn scowled at him but stepped back as Louis had wanted him to. He himself was cringing from the heat that the spilled coffee brought to his skin and so, wisely, set the mug down on the floor beside him.

“I really have nothing to tell you guys right now. So just. Give me some air to breathe, will you?” They all certainly looked unimpressed with his answer but no one seemed to press him any further.

The tension in the room, however, had only increased now that they knew he was insistent on keeping things from them which, yes he was determined to not let any precious information get into the wrong hands, but it wasn't that he didn't want  _them_ to know. All of them had been his friends for years and they'd grown up together as a family. It wasn't easy bearing a secret like the one he had now and his life could become a tad bit easier if he just confided in them, something he now realized he should have done from the beginning.

But now it wasn't just about his own insecurities or trust issues. Harry's life was now on the line and he couldn't risk compromising his safety by telling anyone anything. Besides, who knew what any of them would do with the information? The last thing Louis wanted was for Next Gen to be alerted of anything or for any of them to tell anything to Simon.

Simon was the next problem. Louis had always had a feeling that Simon had been keeping something from him and that left a feeling of mistrust that Louis held for him. Simon had shown up to Louis' house the day of his mother's death to take him away and since became Louis' personal mentor in a way that none of the other students were. Simon's telepathic skills were known to be so complete that he could read the minds of a hundred men and keep his own conscious thoughts going at the same time. Who else could curb Louis' own aggressive powers?

Except, Louis never felt aggressive, more confused and heartbroken over what he was told he could do. His own powers seemed to be on another level than any other telepath in this world but yet Louis himself could hardly distinguish between reality and his imagination. Now he knew that a mutant who had the ability to interfere with the effectiveness of a mutant's power had been working on him for over ten years, just enough to explain his constant confusion about his powers and how they worked.

Simon seemed to know more than he let on and Louis had had that feeling for years. Now he knew that Simon had known his parents years before he knew him. Mark and Johanna Tomlinson were mutants, his father with the power of mind control and his mother a telepath. His own progressive abilities no made sense now that he knew his own parents seemed to be powerful on their own.

Simon's involvement with this Ingrid Fraiser was what worried him the most. If Simon was involved in Harry's kidnapping, Louis couldn't risk telling him all he knew. But if he wasn't Simon was the person who Louis probably needed to rely on the most.

So he decided to remain quiet about it.

It wasn't long before he was escorted back into Simon's office where it was just him and the home's founder. Simon sat comfortably at his desk but Louis was relieved to notice that his appearance was dishevelled. At least he was stressed about this.

Simon smiled softly and Louis recognized it as that warm smile that he always gave him to encourage him to open up. It was an effective expression that often led Louis to remember all that Simon had done for him without complaint. It was effective most of the time.

“Louis,” Simon sighed, standing up from his seat to walk around the desk and stand before Louis, hands moving to clasp his shoulders, “What have you and Harry been up to?”

Louis visibly winced at the touch and stepped back so that Simon's arms fell to his side, “Nothing.”

“That's obviously a lie,” Simon said quickly, his soft expression hardening. Louis' lips pursed into a straight line as he remained silent. He wasn't going to risk Harry's life for anything.

“You need to tell me if we're going to get any leads on how to find him,” Simon tried again.

“I think you know all too well who took him.” Louis' face screwed up with disgust as he said it. If Simon was going to pretend to know nothing then he wasn't just going to stand by idly and listen.

His mentor's eyes visibly widened. “What did you find out, Louis?”

Louis scoffed, one hand on his hip as the other pointed directly at the older man, “ _You_ don't get to ask me that. Not when you're the one keeping secrets.”

Simon tried to step back into Louis' space, his arms extended in an inviting manner, but Louis was quick to step back and away from him. Simon sighed again, “Louis, I am not the enemy.”

Louis' eyes closed as he tried to get a read on Simon but as it always was, Simon's telepathic barriers were constantly up. He couldn't get a sense of anything. “I don't have anything that you'd need to know.”

Simon frowned, his gaze fixated on Louis as if he was now attempting to get a read on him. Simon shook his head before Louis could ensure that he was unable to probe him. The man moved back over to his desk, “You can go. But do remember that I am on your side, Louis. I always have been.” And to some extent, he was right. Growing up, Simon had always been on his side, raising and nurturing him into the person he is today. His intentions, now, look looked far too devious.

Louis didn't know what to think of that.

*

It was cold.

Water dripped down from above and onto his face, the drops slowly making their way down to his neck. His hands were bound together by shackles that seemed to be chained to the wall that he was sat against and he wasn't sure if the feeling in his legs had returned yet.

Harry's eyes could hardly stay open as his head throbbed from whatever he concussion he got earlier. It took him awhile to even remember his own name.

He was slowly coming to, though. Memories were coming back to him of the last time he was awake and, well, Harry was totally unimpressed with himself. He'd finally gone out on his own to do his own investigating and, to give himself some credit, he did find out a lot. The problem was that he got himself kidnapped and the files he found could have been destroyed by his kidnapper.

His kidnapper, he assumed, was the person who went by Ingrid Fraiser. He still couldn't figure out who exactly they were and what they wanted from him or Louis. If they were even a person. From what he had seen, Harry really couldn't discern anything from them.

Harry blinked his eyes as he tried to make out his surroundings. The room he was in was much too dark for him to see much and there didn't seem to be any openings or cracks in the walls for light to stream in.

Harry pulled on his restraints only to be treated by the sound of the metal's clang against the wall. He halted his efforts as his muscles began to weaken and feel strained. Although Harry never considered himself a particularly strong person, he shouldn't have been feeling that drained from tugging on the chains. It left him wondering what else had happened while he was here.

“Don't struggle,” A kind and gentle voice said. Harry's head instinctively moved to the direction of the sound. The lights came on then. His eyes burned at the new stimuli and Harry shut them quickly in pain.

“Who are you?” He croaked, finding his voice rougher than usual. He forced his eyes back open, wincing at the blinding white light that soon faded into a bright but regular light. The room was a mess, the wallpaper tearing off and the furniture destroyed. It looked like an old abandoned basement, one that a serial killer probably did his dirty work in. Harry swallowed. He was very likely in that exact situation.

The kind voice was held by a woman of small stature and a kind smile. Her hand was poised over the light switch and her white suit pants and blouse stood out against the messy surroundings. She began walking towards him, an intimidating gait that was only enhanced by the sounds of her heels clicks against the wooden floor.

“I'm here to help,” she said to him and the light airiness in her voice almost had him fooled.

“You have me chained to the wall,” Harry said. The words hurt as he spoke them and he was coughing soon after.

“Nothing will happen if you just cooperate.” She bent by her knees to be on eye level with him, “Not like you have much of a choice.”

Harry looked her directly in the eye, “I won't help you. Ever.”

“How will you stop me? If this illusion works, it'll be easy to control you too.”

As she said it, Harry saw her image flicker before him into the same he face he saw when he was abducted. Harry jerked back, forcing himself against the wall hard. His back hurt from the impact but at that moment that was the least of his problems.

The woman didn't seem to be happy about his fear though and a frown soon developed, “You can see through it?”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he felt an immense headache take over him. He let out a small groan of pain as he shut out the intrusion as he'd practised to do. As he opened them, the woman before him was no longer and left was his kidnapper.

“You're-” Harry coughed, “You're Ingrid Fraiser.”

“I went by that name once. I suppose my true name though is Avoca. That's what I was known as when I was tasked with awakening the apocalypse.”

Harry stared at them, “You hardly look human.”

“How insulting,” Avoca grinned, “I was a human woman long ago. But I suppose immortality has taken away my human features.”

“Immortality?”

“So to speak. Until I've done what I need to do.”

Harry shook his head, “Why do you need me?”

“Don't be foolish. I need Louis.” They smirked at him. Harry tensed at the name, “Why?”

They smiled at him, their sickly and non-human smile sending shivers through Harry's body. “Awakening Apocalypse will require a power far greater than my own. One that can control it far better than I can.”

“Apocalypse is a person?” Harry coughed again.

“A great power rather. Your friend is the one who can awaken him and control him. And I can control your friend.”

“So I'm just bait then?”

“Smart boy. But unfortunately for you I've spent centuries searching for the mutant who could help me realize my destiny.”

“Your destiny is to destroy the world? What good would that do for you?” Harry asked. He couldn't understand the motivation behind something like this. He knew how potent Louis' abilities were but powerful enough to awaken an ancient power that could destroy the Earth? He didn't think it was even possible.

“The son of Mark Tomlinson, a mutant with my own abilities, and Johanna Tomlinson, a telepath with such incredible abilities, is the perfect mixture of mutant genes. I've spent far to long speeding up his power's growth and evolution. And now it's time.” Avoca stood up, taking a few steps away from Harry.

“You. You're the on who made his powers go out of control. You're the one who hired Magnus and- You're the reason for all of this.”

They only widened their sickening smile, “My abilities don't work on you it seems. Just like his mother except you're not a telepath.”

So Louis' mother was a telepath and was able to withstand Avoca's abilities. They did mention that Mark had the same ability as them and if he remembered correctly, Louis' father was able to control minds.

“You can control minds?” Harry asked despite his strained throat.

Avoca scoffed, “That's so elementary. I can control a person's entire being down to every cell or blood vessel in their body.”

Harry ignored the sinking feeling in his gut, “Except mine.”

“The illusion worked for only a minute. But it seems your ability completely trumps mine. Too bad you're too weak to take advantage of that.”

Harry leaned his head against the wall, “So you'll kill me once you get Louis here? You could have just kidnapped him.”

“The setback to developing his powers,” Avoca knelt again, taking his jaw in their hand to bring their eyes together, “Is that I can't control him easily. He has to agree to let me take over.”

“He wouldn't give up the world to save me,” Harry bit the offending finger. He was slapped hard across the face as punishment, a bright and stinging mark left on his cheek.

“We'll see.” That voice was the last thing he heard before everything was dark and silent yet again.

*

He needed allies.

No matter how much he told himself that he could do this alone the reality of the matter never changed; whatever was out there couldn't be defeated by just Louis himself. It was the reason why he had Harry with him.

But now Harry was missing and he needed to do everything to get him back.

As he was dismissed from Simon's office, his feet moved on their own as if they knew what he needed to do before his own mind did. And so he found himself back in the room with his friends and he was telling them everything he and Harry had uncovered.

He noticed the expressions on their faces; the shock, fear, sadness, and anger that came over them as they processed it all. When he finished he waited with anxiety for someone to speak up, to say anything about what he had just told them. If someone didn't he would have surely gone mad.

“ _This_ is what you've been hiding?” Zayn broke the silence, “This is what you couldn't tell me?”

Louis nodded, “I'm sorry but it was too dangerous. Look what happened to Harry.”

Zayn shook his head slowly as his scowl turned into a deep frown, “No, I should be sorry. I didn't realize how serious this was.”

“You're my best friend Zayn. Nothing's going to change that. Harry couldn't change that. I wouldn't give you up for anything, Z.”

Zayn surprised him with a tight hug, his face burying into Louis' hair, “I missed you so much. And I'm going to help you to do anything you need to.”

Louis took a moment to savour the hug, his head resting comfortably on Zayn's shoulder, “Thank you.”

“We're all gonna help, Lou,” Niall said when the two separated, “Harry's apart of this family and we can't just sit by when we know he needs us.”

Louis smiled at him gratefully, “Thanks Ni, all of you. I doubt I'd be able to get into Cerebro to track him and even if I could he may not be conscious. I don't even know where to look, much less to bring you guys into something so mysterious and dangerous.”

“Too late.” Danielle punched him in the shoulder, “You already brought us into it and we're not leaving you alone to fight this.”

Louis shook his head with a short laugh, “Yeah, I shouldn't have expected anything else.”

“So where do we look first?” Eleanor asked.

“Next Gen? You said the person behind all this is the one who formed Next Gen so I think we should go to them,” Josh suggested.

“Except,” Liam held up a finger to emphasize his point, “They're not exactly on our side.”

Everyone else seemed to agree with that but Josh's suggestion held some value in Louis' eyes. He thought it over a little, the way the members of Next Gen behaved. While they were rather mischievous and not necessarily the best people out there they weren't exactly inherently evil either. In fact, seeing them in school and together, the way they formed their own brotherhood just as he and his own friends did, it wasn't that hard to sympathize with them.

They were  _stuck_ is how Molly had said it. Not every abandoned mutant child was picked up by a caretaker who provided the the best for them. Maybe a few years ago Louis would have found it easy to see them apart of this grand scheme but now Louis couldn't help but think they'd do anything to redeem themselves and do what was right. He didn't think they wanted to hurt anyone.

“No, I think we should at least try. I think we should try every option we have and this is the only one we do have.”

“Are you sure, Lou? We could give away ourselves if we ask them for help before doing anything else.”

“I'm not sure,” Louis sighed. “But they're not monsters. None of us are. This could be their way out of Next Gen.”

Liam's arm found its way on Louis' shoulders, “I never thought I'd see the day Louis Tomlinson defend Next Generation.”

“Neither did I honestly but. I don't think we can just leave them to whatever their founder has for them. They deserve a chance. And we do need their assistance.” Louis leaned into Liam's side

“We'll give it a try then,” Niall agreed.

“We're gonna get him back Lou,” Eleanor assured him, “We won't give up on him.”

Louis nodded, “I know. And neither will I.”

*

He never thought he'd ever use it but the circumstances dictated it. Louis had texted Jaimie to meet him in a quiet park late at night. If they were going to persuade Next Gen to help them out, they needed to approach their most level headed member. Jaimie, as his elemental power of ice dictated, was cool, calm and collected and often wanted to opt of fights with them. Louis knew that if he could get to him he could get to the rest of them.

He leaned back against thee tree as he awaited Jaimie's arrival, checking his watch to see that he was already five minutes late. As if on cue, however, Louis saw Jaimie's figure approach him.

“I never thought I'd ever see a text from you,” the young lad said as he mimicked Louis' position against the tree.

“Ha, well,” Louis laughed, “It's a bit of a pressing issue.”

“None of you came to school today so I assume it's a pretty desperate situation.”

Louis sighed, “Harry's been kidnapped.”

Jaimie's expression didn't change and not a single feeling of shock passed through his aura. Louis found that interesting to say the least. Jaimie shook his head, “I know.”

Louis' eyes widened, “You know?”

Jaimie nodded, “There's one rule in our house: Never ever go into the basement. Except last night, I could swear that I saw someone leave from there. So I went in myself and there was Harry.”

“He's in your basement?” Louis stood up straight as he looked to Jaimie for answers, “Did you let him out? Where is he?”

“I wasn't finished,” Jaimie said. “When I tried to free him, that someone came back and I finally got to meet our patron.”

“Who are they?” Louis asked impulsively, the questions all reeling around his head.

“I honestly don't know how to describe them. They were born centuries ago it seems, but yet they're somehow alive. Whatever has been keeping them alive has destroyed their humanity. They look more like a doll than they do a human.” From the way Jaimie spoke Louis go the feeling that he was pretty scared.

“I guess they stopped you from helping Harry,” Louis said, disappointment apparent in his tone.

“He wasn't even conscious,” Jaimie sighed.

“You know that now that I know where he is I have to go help him.”

Jaimie nodded, “I finally met the one pulling the strings behind my entire life and yet I was told far too much for me to be talking to you right now instead of locked up in that basement with Harry.”

A feeling of dread settled in Louis' stomach, “What are you trying to say?”

“The reason why Harry's been kidnapped and the reason why I was allowed to tell you his location. Our patron wants you and they want you alive and well.”

“Shit,” Louis cursed, “Of course it's a fucking trap!”

Jaimie looked sympathetic, “I'm sorry. I know how much you want to save him but for the good of the world you need to get far away from here. Whatever's been planned requires you in that basement with our patron and Harry as bait. You can't walk right into it.”

“Fuck,” Louis muttered as he felt a few tears roll down his cheek, “I can't just leave him to die.”

“Our patron wants to awaken an apocalypse and they need you to do it. You can stop this before it even happens. All you have to do is walk away.”

Louis punched the tree's trunk in anger, “Jaimie I can't do what you're asking me to do.”

The other lad rested his hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture, “It's a big sacrifice, I know. But for the sake of the world, you need to leave before you can be used to cause destruction. All my life I've wondered why it is that we've been instrumental in tearing you down. And now I know. So I'm giving you the chance to get away from what's trying to make you into a monster. To get away  _from us._ ”

Louis shook his head, “I couldn't leave you guys to your patron's mercy either. You deserve better than someone who uses children for their own wrong doings. I wanted to ask you guys to help us. Please, if all of you are there we can defeat your patron and get Harry back.”

Jaimie went back to leaning against the tree and he let out a sigh that held years of exhaustion in it, “We're stuck, Louis. You can't get us out of there.”

“If you guys just trusted us and came with us, you wouldn't have to be puppets. You could become part of our family,” Louis begged. He wasn't sure how well that could work since he recently became suspicious of Simon's allegiance and motives, but Next Gen still needed a way out. He'd do anything to help them out.

“You can help us by running away,” Jaimie sounded desperate. “You are what's going to be used to cause this apocalypse, Louis. It's not about me, or you, or Harry. It's about the entire world not just our small part of it. If by sacrificing us you can save a much bigger part the world, you should do it. Please, Louis.”

“Jaimie,” Louis whispered into the cold night, “I- I can't--”

“You can. Promise me you won't go after Harry. Promise me you'll run away.”

“He's counting on me to get him back,” Louis cried. “I don't want anyone to get hurt but I can't just leave him. I told him I'd come get him.”

“Promise me, Louis,” Jaimie begged, “This is how you can help us.”

Louis' hand clutched at his shirt right over his own heart. Like that he could feel his heartbeat, beating perfectly despite his agitated mind. It was the entire world or Harry and Louis had never been selfish.

He wasn't selfish enough to kill billions for the one that made his heart beat. He wasn't selfish enough and he hated himself for it.

“I promise,” Louis whispered into the cold night's air.

“Thank you. I doubt Harry will be killed, Lou. I'll do everything to help your friends rescue him. I can promise you that.”

Louis pulled him into a hug, “Thank you, Jaimie.”

Jaimie smiled at that, “Just get out of here, Louis. I'll take care of the rest.”

“I can't believe we've been on separate sides for years.” Louis mused.

Jaime shrugged, “I guess it's helped us to sort out what's wrong and what's right.”

“I better get going,” Louis nodded.

“Yeah. Stay safe, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled at him in gratitude, “I'll do my best.”

*

Louis didn't bother to go back home for the night. There wasn't anything sentimental back there and he didn't need to arouse anyone's suspicions.

He made his way to the train station, purchasing a ticket with the money in his wallet that could get him as far away as possible. He'd never been to many places due to the instability of his powers but now due to the strength of them he now needed to flee.

He sat on the bench as he was waited for the train to arrive, unable to help the flow of tears that poured from his eyes and down his cheek. In just jeans, a t-shirt, and an old coat he was about to leave the only family he had. He was about to leave Harry when he knew that right now he needed him the most.

He had finally been able to trust his friends and tell them everything and they had finally agreed to go about this as a team and he he was,  _leaving them._

A few months ago, he could list off the reasons why he shouldn't have a family. But now that he knew that he wasn't responsible for most of those things, he had to leave them. The irony pained him deeply, so much he had to bite down on the insides of his cheeks to keep from screaming.

The deafening screech of the train coming to a halt filled his ears and he stood up quickly to be the first person on. He showed his ticket to the conductor who handed him a receipt then let him aboard. Strangely enough, he was the only passenger.

Louis took a seat towards the middle of the train as he waited for the passengers to filter on. When no one else boarded Louis expected the train to just move off. It didn't.

Everything was still.

He got back up to the doors to ask the conductor what the problem was and was greeted with no one there to speak to him. Louis frowned at the entirely suspicious situation and was about to get off the train when he heard a loud thud from behind him.

Louis turned around to check out the noise but froze as his eyes took in the sight. The overhead compartment had opened and from it, the very dead body of Jaimie fell out and onto the floor of the aisle of the train.

Louis screamed as he saw the pale body of the boy he spoke to only a few hours ago. Louis rushed over to him, his fingers pressing against his wrist to feel for a pulse. Nothing.

Louis began CPR, desperate to do something, anything, to get his heart working again. After minutes of trying, Louis gave up. His own body felt cold and frozen due to the shock of the entire situation.

His fingers, however, moved into his pocket for the receipt that he'd just received. On it were just a few words, but they were enough to drive fear into his heart. The reality of it all came crashing down.  _Jaimie was dead,_ and it was because of him. He couldn't let that happen to his friends and he certainly couldn't let it happen to Harry.

Those simple words on the receipt spoke to him,  _'There's more where that came from.'_ Louis had to get back home and he needed to save Harry before anyone else could die.

He wasn't as selfless as he thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hope you liked :)


End file.
